Chuck vs The Band (on the run from the law)
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Jeff is found wandering in Death Valley by rangers and barely remembers his name. The only thing he mutters is Roscoe's no more. Chuck and Sarah have to bail him out of county lockup. But when they ask him where Lester is all he recalls are bright lights, loud noise, and screaming voices. Aliens! Lester was taken by aliens and the aliens wanted him to kill. In this Augusto Gaez
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep

Mark Stiles a veteran Ranger in the Death Valley National Park was out on patrol. The weather was hot but nothing new for the hottest and driest place in North America. He was just happy his Ford Bronco had air conditioning. He had just left Stovepipe Wells heading west on CA 190 towards Grotto Canyon road. Some tourists dropped by the station and reported they had seen vultures circling so Mark volunteered to go have a look.

"Dispatch, I turning off CA 190 now heading back to the Canyon road," radioed Mark. He was just happy to get out of the station.

"Mark admit it," said the Dispatcher, "you just wanted to get out of the office so you wouldn't have to put up with Rick's belly aching."

"Roger that. Is he still going on about catching duty on Thanksgiving? I caught it last year and someone has to take it. Over."

"Roger that," said the Dispatcher, "but he thinks it's not right that the Chief gave it to him because he's single. He said he had plans, over."

"Plans? With whom Billy Di Goat? I bet he was going hunting with his two pals Jack Daniels and Jim Beam for Wild Turkey."

"Will you two girls keep the chatter down? You're speaking on an open channel where God and country can listen in. Be professional or I'll have you all here tomorrow. Ranger Stiles you should be about at the site where the tourist reported seeing the vultures circling. Do you see any signs of poaching? Over."

"Roger that, I see the vultures but so far no sign of an animal carcass. I'm almost out of road… Jesus Christ I don't believe it. What the…" Stiles started to speak then nothing just static.

"Ranger Stiles, do you read me? Mark do you read me… Crap" said the Chief ignoring radio protocol. He knew something had happened. "Dispatch, send two back up vehicles and contact the State police. Have someone swing by here I want to run out personally."

A few minutes later the Chief was driving up on the scene. A column of smoke could be seen miles away as the Chief looked at it he braced himself for the grisly sight he thought would follow.

"What'd we got," he asked jumping out of the vehicle hitting the ground running. These were his people and he felt responsible for each and every one of them. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before not on his watch.

"Chief we don't know. The Bronco looks like it was blown up then torched or torched then blown up. Anyway the State Police are sending a CSI team to look over the remains."

"The remains?" he said as he took a deep breath and swallowed. His breakfast was trying to come up. "Does that mean you found a body?"

"No I'm sorry… Well that wasn't… What I meant was left of the Bronco. We can't find Stiles or his body anywhere the only thing we found is him," said the Ranger pointing at a man they had locked up in the back of one of the Trooper's patrol cars.

"What's his story?" said the Chief as he looked at him through the glass. "What does he have to do with Stiles and what happened here?"

'I'm afraid nothing. He was found passed out at the beginning of the road on CA190 and if he'd been there when Stiles drove by he'd have picked him up. We grabbed him so he wouldn't die of exposure and Chief, he's pretty much out of it. When we picked him up he handed us this card," said the Ranger as he handed it to the Chief.

"My name is Jeff and I'm lost," read the Chief out loud. "Boy is that an understatement. What's on the other side?"

"There's an address 1629 Handley Avenue, North Hollywood, CA 91601 but when the Trooper radioed it in and the people who live there said they didn't know a Jeff."

"Hey buddy," said the Chief as he opened the door. "Lord have mercy when was the last time you touched water."

"I forgot to tell you about that," said the ranger. "I'm going to need a new vehicle or a gas mask to drive mine back."

"Water, do you know what fish do in water?" said Jeff as he smiled up at him with a vacant look. "Where's Yogi and Boo boo? Did someone lose a picnic basket?"

"Right, listen buddy this address isn't any good, do you have a friend or relative who can vouch for you?" The Chief didn't know why he was wasting time with this Jeff guy but since he couldn't do anything about his missing ranger at least he could try to solve this case.

"Oh that's right I don't live there anymore. Roscoe and I moved. You know I ought to change my emergency card but then I'd have to change my name too or would I still be Jeff?"

"I think you can change your address without changing your name. So do you have a new address or how can we contact this Roscoe?"

"Roscoe's gone he went to that big ferret house in the sky but I have his skin somewhere I made a mouse pad out of him. I thought it appropriate… Do you want to see? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Dear God no! Listen we need to call someone for you, who can we call?"

"Wow you go out of country for a little bit and they change the laws on you. So I can keep my name and get a new place? Wow," said Jeff as he started to sing. "So my name is Jeff…" He stopped suddenly looked around then motioned the Chief to come near saying something in a low voice then looked around again.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. You're going to have to speak louder," said the Chief but Jeff signaled for him to move closer. This made the Chief feel uncomfortable.

"My friend, his name is Chuck and he's a spy…. Shush you can't tell anyone," said Jeff as he looked around again. "And his old lady Sarah, she's one too but not a word to anyone. This is between the two of us," he said as he tried to wink but couldn't.

"Okay and this Chuck and his wife who are a spies where can we find them? Let me guess Langley?" said the Chief wondering just what Jeff was on.

"No he works at the Buy More of course," said Jeff as he suddenly didn't feel so well. "I think my water broke," he said as he passed out.

"There you go Trooper," said the Chief. "Now all you have to do is contact the Buy More and ask for Chuck the spy who's married to Sarah the spy."

"Really you want me to run with that? Langley's finest at a Buy More give me a break," said the Trooper. "I'll be laughed out the front doors. I don't even know which one. I'll throw him in the drunk tank then put it in the pass down and let the duty crew tomorrow hassle with it. A spy in the Buy More I bet he works in home security and surveillance."

"Whatever, I just want my missing Ranger found and thing else? And when are your CSI people getting here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although they had wanted to leave right away they were held up for a few days in Japan. The Director of Japanese Intelligence wanted a personal debriefing that was organized in the Embassy. The only person who got to leave was Jill. Beckman didn't want her to be anywhere near when the briefing went down for obvious reasons, so she had her transported back to the States via military air. However, during the whole interrogation the only question the Director really wanted to know was where Nee-san and Kenji were? They all told him the same story that they had no idea and the only thing Chuck was sure of was sure they were no longer a concern for him. In the end the Director gave up and arranged for a private jet to take them back insisting they leave right then. They were whisked out of the Embassy and taken to Yokota AFB where they boarded a Lear Jet. In minutes they were California bound and that was almost ten hours ago.

"I just checked with the pilot and we should be landing soon when we get in you two need to hurry up. None of that dilly-dallying around like you usually do, doing you know what you do."

"I'd like to hear you say that fast three times," said Chuck. "Doing what you do? What does that even mean?"

"You know we're late as it is so hurry up. If Grimes eats all the pumpkin pies I'm going to make him into a wishbone and see who gets the short end."

"John is this because of Thanksgiving?" said Sarah, "You know it's tomorrow. We gained a day crossing the date line so Thanksgiving's tomorrow."

"So I guess we have permission to dilly-dally around," said Chuck as he kissed her. She kissed him then pulled back.

"But Casey's right…" said Sarah but Chuck cut her off.

"But I like dilly-dallying around with you. Do we really have to stop?" said Chuck as he gave her a quick kissed before she could protest.

"No that's not what I meant and I like dilly-dallying around with you too," said Sarah as they heard Casey grunt behind them.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. You guys have been at it since we went wheels up don't you need a break?" Casey paused. "Are you sure about the date line? I need to check." He got up to go check with the pilot, he needed confirmation and dilly-dallying relief.

"You and I both have computers in our heads and he needs to go talk to the pilot for confirmation? Well that's John for you. Now where were we… Yes a little data transfer," said Chuck as he moved close to her.

"No wait we need to talk. Sweetie what am I going to do? I never finished buying everything and by the time we get in it will be too late." Chuck started to say something but she cut him off. "If you mention Sara Lee or Swanson I'll hurt you."

"Sorry, well Love what I would suggest is we make what we have. I talked with Morgan and he's got the meat taken care of with turkeys and hams which is really the long part. I think if we bake some pies and dressing it will be fine. We can drop by a Seven Eleven and get a couple cans of chicken broth to make the stock for the dressing. It's not the same but with my secret ingredient we can make it work.

"Secret ingredient? And what's that or do I have to interrogate you to get your intel mister. You know I can be very persuasive?"

"My lips are sealed but you can try to unseal them," Chuck said as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was in his office going over the invoices for merchandise for Friday's Black sales. They had a record about of stock on hand and Morgan remembered what Big Mike told him had happened at all the Husky lads throughout Burbank going without britches for Christmas. He didn't want to lose his britches or his shorts. He was deep in thought when Skip and Fernando came to the door. Morgan tried to ignore them but they wouldn't go away.

"Okay what do you want," said Morgan looking up at them.

"Who us? We don't want anything? Isn't that right," said Skip. "Tell him Fernando."

"I thought you told me we wanted to get at the…." Fernando started to say but Skip put his hand over his mouth.

"What he was trying to tell you with his own limited vocabulary was that we were thinking you really need someone to guard the store tonight and since we didn't have any plans we thought we'd volunteer to put in free overtime."

"By free you mean free at no charge," said Morgan as Big Mike walked in. "Big Mike what do you think? These two want to stay tonight to watch the merchandise without charging the store over time."

"I'd say I smell a rat," said Big Mike, "or maybe a Thanksgiving day turkey. Son but you know you have to admire the initiative and their willingness to sacrifice for the good of the store."

"I was thinking the same thing so you know I'll take you guys up on your offer and tell you what you can also spend all of tomorrow here too. You can camp out until we open for Black Friday and naturally at no cost to the store."

"But… Ouch!" Fernando started to protest but Skip stomped his foot.

"It's a deal," said Skip as he offered Morgan his hand.

"I'm not touching that until it's disinfected. Get back to work," said Morgan as Big Mike rushed them out then closed the door.

"You know they plan on raiding the food tonight," said Big Mike. "Do you want to eat anything after those hands have touched it?"

"Don't worry I've got is covered," said Morgan as Alex walked in. "Is it here?" She nodded her head. "Sorry Big Mike I have to go. I have to see a man about a turkey."

"Go son I've got it covered here just make it hot and spicy. You and you're mamma know how I like it." Morgan waited at the door. "Muy caliente."

"Jeez are those the only two words he knows in Spanish," said Morgan as he left with Alex. "Please tell me everything is all right with the order."

"Well kind of," said Alex as they went down to Castle. Morgan had decided to turn the a/c up in Castle and to store the food down there that way the Buy Morons couldn't get at it.

"The smell is good at least. You should've come and gotten me I would've helped you bring all of it down to Castle."

"It was easy I tranq'd the driver then drove his van down off loaded it then drove him up in the parking lot. He should be coming to soon with his invoice signed."

"Are you getting an itchy trigger finger too? What's this? Where's the Turkey to carve? And there are supposed to be hams?"

"Well it's there just it's in the form of stir fry," said Alex trying to be consoling. "The turkey spring rolls aren't that bad or the turkey wonton."

"I don't remember the pilgrims eating rice on Thanksgiving," said Morgan as he speed dialed Sizzling Shrimp putting the call on speaker as he inspected the rest of the food hoping he missed something. "Wong what are you doing to me here," said Morgan as soon as he hear the line pick up.

"Morgan, is this Morgan? You like the food you don't need to thank me. I know I did good so bon appetite."

"Bon appetite? This isn't what I ordered. Wong the pilgrims sailed on the Mayflower it wasn't a Sampan. What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it. You know half the pilgrims died the first winter and you know why? They ordered takeout but it took a lot longer to deliver so this is the second Thanksgiving. Kung Hey fat choi," said Wong then hung up.

"Yeah and hey fattso to you too. This is the worse Thanksgiving ever," said Morgan as he put away his phone. "Boy did I ever screw up."

"It's not that bad. Mom's making sweet potatoes with marshmallows and so is Ellie so you'll have an abundance of your favorite side dishes. I'll serve you desert afterwards at home if you behave, but I need to run and pick up everyone at the airport."

"Maybe I could get a little slice this evening," said Morgan as he kissed her.

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex drove to the airport taking a company vehicle and after collecting everyone she drove them back to Echo Park with a short stop a Seven Eleven. On the way Alex told them what had happened to Morgan and the food. When they pulled into Echo Park the whole courtyard smelt like the holidays with the fragrances of cinnamon, nutmeg and cloves hanging in the air.

"Wow who's cooking what," said Chuck as his mouth was watering and he realized that they hadn't eaten in ten hours, not since they left Japan.

"Mom is in your place Dad cooking sweet potatoes with marshmallows and Ellie's in her old place doing the same. Please tomorrow try to make Morgan feel good. He did try and it's not his fault if things got screwed up, Dad that goes for you too." As Alex was speaking Devon came outside.

"There here," he yelled back inside and everyone came out. Clara came out with Sam and Ellie followed up behind them. Kat heard all the commotion and came outside. She went straight up to John and kissed him. Chuck thought he was going to bust a gasket as red as he turned.

"Not so bad this dilly-dallying," said Chuck as Sarah elbowed him to be quiet then she picked Sam up and kissed her.

"Why don't you guys give us ten minutes to get things inside then we order pizzas," said Sarah. But neither Ellie or Kat could leave their ovens unattended so they decided for later.

"I'd like to stay but I can't," said Alex. "I told Morgan if he'd behave I'd give him desert tomorrow so I need to go get it ready. He begged for some tonight and I couldn't say no."

"He asked for what?... and you need huh?... Hold on a bit," said Casey. Chuck had never seen him that way before and was really worried about him.

"I know we shouldn't but… well," said Alex looking embarrassed. There was a silence in the courtyard that could be cut with a knife. "What? It's not that bad I'll make two pumpkin pies for tomorrow so we can cut one. Morgan wants a slice and after everything I think he deserves it."

"I couldn't agree more," said Chuck as he took Sarah and Sam home.

"I think I need some more of your secret ingredient," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I hope we don't run out."

"You've got a lifetime supply," he said as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The State Policeman drove Jeff in to the station for lock up. They processed him and found his fingerprints already in the system. After being processed he was transferred to the Twin Towers Correctional Facility. There he was shoved into a cell to spend the night before his arraignment the next morning. One of the turnkeys was walking by when she found Jeff curled up on the floor asleep hugging his pillow. She didn't think much of him at first then she came and did a double take.

"Jesus, you guys know who you threw in general lockup," said Gladys. "That's Jeff Barnes from Jeffster."

"Jeff who? Am I supposed to know who he is?" said her Sergeant. He made sergeant because the last guy that was ahead of him got fired after the department was hit with a lawsuit. "Tell me about this guy."

"He with his partner were named cover band of the year after their tour in Germany where they were loved by both men and women. You might remember some of their famous CDs like 'Cover This' or 'Lester's Bad Company Jeff'. Then there was their hit single where they went country 'Roscoe's Gone And Ain't Coming Back'."

"Sorry but nothing rings a bell but people like this have agents who have attorneys who love to sue. Maybe we need to give this guy a little VIP treatment just in case. Put him in a private cell then check out his case. If there's someone we can remand him in custody to let's do it. This doesn't have to go to court."

"And the drug charges? I saw he was charged with taking Mescaline."

"Is he native American?"

"I think I read in his bio he states his father was half Indian the cool kind not like Lester. But yeah I believe so."

"There you go the Native American Church is allowed to us peyote in their rituals. Charge him with public intoxication and hand him off to a friend. Here I've got his arrest report up on the computer. Call up one of the cruisers and have them find this Chuck guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Sarah rolled out early leaving Chuck in bed. She checked on Sam who was still asleep with Mr. Rabbit in a choke hold and Bunny at the foot of her bed. She got up early to begin cooking. Even if she wasn't going to have to do the whole meal she wanted to contribute. Chuck had taken raisins and dried prunes putting them in bourbon to soak overnight. Revitalize he called it. These she added to her stuffing mixes including diced apples along with extra spices. Chuck said she was trying to out due herself, preparing both types bread and cornbread. She baked them in the same pan with one on one end and the other on the other. Her pies, two pumpkin pies, she and Chuck had made the night before then set them aside to cool. Now she was standing over them with whip cream.

"To whip or not to whip is the question," said Chuck as he walked in sleepy eye as Sarah gave him a look. "I know how it sounded but something smells good. You've been busy."

"Thanks yes," said Sarah as she sat the whip cream down and poured Chuck a cup of coffee then handed it to him. "What do you think? I need your opinion with or without whipped cream?"

"I'm a big fan of topless but I can see how whip cream could have a purpose," said Chuck as he gave her a coy look.

"Are we still talking about pies or do you have other suggestions," said Sarah as she took his coffee cup and drank from it.

"Maybe we keep the whipped cream at home for later." As they were talking they heard Casey's door open then close so they went to the window. They saw Kat slipping out with her shoes in her hands.

"No! Don't! Chuck stop!" said Sarah as tried to grab him but it was too late he had already opened the door and walked outside.

"Want some coffee before you go," said Chuck. "Sarah just made a pot and you look like you could use a cup for the road."

"Chuck!" said Sarah as grab him pulling him back in. "Kat if you want the cup you're more than welcome. My husband sometimes has a big mouth as well as a natural talent for minding other people's business," she said as she gave him a look. "You just arrive?"

"Thanks for the life saver but we all know where I just came from," said Kat as she walked inside. Chuck went and got her a cup of coffee as Sarah had her sit down at the table then she checked on her stuffing. It was done so she turned off the oven.

"I know it doesn't go well with coffee, but since you're here," said Sarah as she gave Kat a spoonful of both types. "What do you think? I can't ask some people because they would tell it was good even it were burnt to a crisp."

"Well that it's not. Let me try…. Hum, tastes good what did you use? Bourbon?" said Kate and Sarah nodded her head. "That's really good I especially like the cornbread. I'm going to remember that when I fix mine next time. Well you're probably wondered why I was coming out of John's this morning?"

"Kat, it's really none of our business unlike some people might think," said Sarah a she looked at Chuck.

"Who me?" said Chuck as he shrugged his shoulders. "No really Kat if you and Casey have something going on like Sarah said it's none of our business but if you do I'd say great for you two. I've always thought you were special to the Big Guy."

"Do you really think so? I mean no I don't think so … I mean oh… I mean I was over thawing out a venison roast John had in his freezer then we cooked it for today. I was up late with it and fell asleep on the sofa. But after what happened to Morgan I tried to mediate the best way I could."

"So you cooked Bambi?" said Chuck with a look of disgust.

"It was the only piece of meat John had that would go around. We don't have to tell them it's venison and you can't image how hard it was for me to convince him to give it up. I had to have Alex to call him and beg."

"You didn't need to worry about it," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck. "My sweetie took care of Morgan's problem last night. If you two will excuse me I need to get Sam up then we need to get changed to meet the team."

"The team?" said Kat as she looked at Chuck. "What team? Is there a mission?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex got up early too loaded up their pies and their things then headed to the Buy More. Morgan wanted to be the first so he could bring the food up from Castle through Orange Orange since it was closed then fall on his sword. Alex tried to cheer him up but he was in a sullen dark mood.

"Morgan, will you snap out of it. This isn't your fault your order just got screwed up like what happened to me last week. I ordered fried noodles and they brought me fried rice. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose to sell off their leftovers."

"This is hardly the same thing wait… you don't think… ," said Morgan as he paused thinking for a moment. "You don't think I ought to do a spectral analysis and a DNA match. How do we know that's turkey and ham anyway?"

"You've got a point but do we really want to go down that road after all we've already tried it. I mean it's kind of late."

"Are you suddenly afraid of dogs? When you're near me do you feel like purring?" asked Morgan as Alex giggled.

"Morgan only when I'm near you so stop it you're freaking out. If you continue you'll never eat there again and you like their Moo goo gai pan."

"This morning you asked for a nice bowl of oats? Oats Alex don't you see. When someone asks you one plus one do you want to paw two? Paw or hoof? Can hoof be used as a verb?"

"Morgan I almost always eat oats for breakfast because they're good for you and your heart. You should try them sometimes. Morgan you're spiraling. We're here… But what's going on? Morgan did you know about this?"

"No we've been over run. Poor Skip and Fernando they've been taken and are being tortured as we speak so they can get what they know."

"And what do they know?"

"Nothing, they barely know their names let alone how to get home at night. I think their mothers come and take them home. Whatever let's go in through Orange Orange, there we can do a threat assessment and call in reinforcements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys opened the cell there in the middle of the floor was Jeff, curled up in a fetal position holding his pillow with his thumb in his mouth. She shook him to try and wake him but no good so she shook him harder still nothing. Finally she had no choice she slapped him to try and bring him around. He smiled then kissed her before passing out again.

"Mr. Barnes," yelled Gladys. Jeff responded muttered something that she couldn't understand he was still pretty much out of it. "How much did you take?"

"Take? I didn't take anything. I only had two beers," Jeff answered slurring his words hold and up three fingers. "Oh wait," he said as he counted his fingers. "Why are there three here? Oh now I remember. This one was to clean my ears," he said as he stuck a finger in his ear.

"Right two beers. I'm sure only two."

"Yeah two to wash down the brownies my fan gave me. He was really nice, an Injun, you know the really cool kind."

"You know you should really say Native American but this Injun did he have a name? You know the one who made the brownies?"

"I ain't no snitch for the man," said Jeff as he looked around the room and it started to spin. "I don't feel so well I think my water's about to break.

"Let's not do that just sit still and look at me."

"Which one of you? Twins in uniform now there's a fantasy," said Jeff as he tried to reach out and touch her but he kept grabbing at the wrong one so it looked like he was trying to grab air.

"You said you weren't a snitch for the man but I'm not a man," said Gladys trying to cut through the drug induced haze to get the information she needed. "I'm a woman."

"Are you sure? Can I check to make sure?"

"No you can't and sit back down," Gladys said as she pulled away he tried to get up he went back down anyway.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't seem to be able to move too well. Reminds me of that time in Reno, that was good." He smiled

"What happened?" asked Gladys trying to get Jeff to speak

"I don't remember but if I couldn't remember then it must've been a good one. Where am I? Where's Lester? I need Chuck, get me Chuck."

"That's what I need to know, the policeman who brought you in said you wanted us to contact a Chuck for you and that he worked at the Buy More but when we went to the Beverly Hills Buy More they never heard of him."

"Chuck wouldn't work for those coordinated dressed up prissy …." Gladys interrupted him as he seemed to be rambling.

"So this Chuck, he doesn't work for the Buy More?" said Gladys. That explained why they didn't know who he was. "Where does this Chuck work or live?"

"Chuck's at 9000 Burbank Boulevard the Burbank Buy More. But come here," said Jeff as he laughed. "Come here and I'll tell you something that no one knows. But this is a secret you can't tell anyone." Gladys nodded her head but she wasn't going to get any closer. "Chuck doesn't work for the Buy More. It's his cover."

"His cover? Then who does Chuck work for?" She asked but was afraid of the answer.

"Chuck works for the man and when I say the man I mean 'the man'," said Jeff as he lowered his voice even more. "He works for the CIA, Chuck's a spy and so is his old lady."

"Great, so if I send a patrol car over they can bring back Chuck the spy and he can bail you out?" It was Thanksgiving who would be at the Buy More today unless they had some sort of in house party. It was worth trying she though. Her eyes watered as Jeff broke out singing Jeffster's hit.

"Roscoe ain't here no more; Roscoe went away and won't come back. Why he had to go I don't know? A ferret and a good ferret to me…"

"It sounds better with a steel guitar but doesn't it make you want to cry," said Gladys as she sighed to her Sargeant listening to Jeff sing.

"Among other things, so what did you find out? I want him out of here, twenty-four hours are almost up and then we'll be forced to book him. We can't put him on the street like this."

"Sounds like someone slipped him something at a concert or rave. You're right we can't put on the street he's still pretty much out of it but I've got another address to check out now."

"I heard have dispatch send the patrol car here and you tell them in person. I don't want them to call over the radio that we're looking for Chuck the spy so everyone with a police scanner can listen in. No that's the last thing we need. This thing will go viral and we'll be the laughing stock on the YouTube and ever social media."

"I'll get right on it," said Gladys as she disappeared leaving her Sargeant standing there looking at Jeff as he continued to sing.

"Chuck the spy," said the man shaking his head. "Only in L.A."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex made it into Orange, Orange where they observed the men in black in and out of the Buy More. This was definitely an incursion of some kind and they had to warn someone before they walked into a trap not to mention that Big Mike and his mother should be showing up soon. So they made their way to the freezers and the elevator taking it down to Castle.

"Maybe there's a silver lining here," said Morgan. "You don't think they could take Big Mike. I wouldn't want him hurt but maybe they could take to some place far away and turn him lose so he could go feral."

"Morgan you're being silly," said Alex as she placed her hand on the scanner for recognition then it did the retinal scan.

"You're right; Big Mike would never survive in the wild. He'd need some place where Subway sandwiches roam freely. The only place I've ever seen him forage was at the salad bar."

"But he likes to fish? I guess he could survive as long as there was water and something to fish with?"

"You mean like Tom Hanks in 'Cast Away' and what my mom is supposed to be Wilson. You know he's never really caught anything other than mosquito bites."

"What do you mean he's never caught anything? What about that Marlin you told me he had in his office when he was manager?"

"What Norman? He bought that off Ebay for two hundred dollars. No Big Mike would starve to death, he's been institutionalized by the Buy More. He can't survive anywhere else," said Morgan as they stepped off the elevator only to find Chuck and Sarah already in Castle moving the last of the food up upstairs.

"Oh there you two are," said Chuck. "Come on we've already got everything out. Casey is pawing at the ground he wants to eat."

"But what's up with the home invasion team out front? Alex thought men in black took over the Buy More," said Morgan then Alex cleared her throat. "Okay we thought... Anyway we were coming down to organize a counter offensive."

"A counter what?" said Sarah. "Guys you didn't think that if the Buy More had been taken they wouldn't have found their way down here so you would've walked into a trap."

"Morgan it's called a suicide mission," said Chuck as he handed him a pan of Chinese dumplings with turkey.

"Suicide mission? No not really we were… well… What were we doing? Oh food," said Morgan as he looked at his feet. "Chuck has anyone complained yet about the menu? You can tell me. No don't I'll go up and face the music."

"Morgan, don't worry and for the record you bailed me out," said Sarah as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend Morgan."

"Hey do we need to get jealous," said Chuck smiling over at Alex who gave him a puzzled look back then she noticed Sarah smiling too.

"You two are up to something and those guys out front have something to do with it," said Alex as she saw confirmation in their faces.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Chuck as Sarah whispered something in Alex's ear and she smiled too.

"Okay, I get it I'm the mushroom here," said Morgan. "Why not, we're in a cave after all and I'm knee deep in it."

"You know you're bad. You should tell him," whispered Sarah in Chuck's ear. "Look at him don't you feel sorry for him?" Chuck just smiled back

They all got in the elevator and went up into the Buy More. When the elevator arrived they came out from behind the lockers to find Casey standing guard. He was running interference so no one would see any suspicious activity.

"This is the last of it John and look who we found down below. Now we can eat," said Chuck as Morgan and Alex came out with them.

"It's about time. I should've known the Troll would be lurking about in his natural lair," said Casey as Alex went up to him and kissed him.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad," said Alex then she took Morgan by the hand.

"Let's go I'm ready to face the music," said Morgan as he walked out to a general round of applause. "What the…?"

There was a long table in the middle of the store with all the food everyone brought. It was dressed up like a cornucopia of Thanksgiving Day delights. In the middle were two large turkeys and two large hams on each end. Grimes closed his eyes and opened them again. It was real not a mirage and he knew he was awake.

"Chuck how? What did you do?" But before Chuck could answer Big Mike came up and patted him on the back.

"You really came through son I knew you would. Makes a man want to well up I'm proud of you and the mix of East meets West was a great idea. Smart move inviting the people from Buy More cooperate too but I guess old man Moses Finkelstein couldn't make it or I haven't seen him yet."

"What," said Morgan as he looked over to see General Beckman in civilian attire standing next to Mary, Chuck's mother. "Excuse me I need to do over. You understand Dad."

"You made my day son. Go right ahead."

"I guess I need to say thank you," said Morgan as he offered the General his hand. "Happy Thanksgiving." Chuck tried to get to Morgan before he reached the General but was too late.

"Happy Thanksgiving Agent Grimes and thank you for the invitation."

"Invitation?" said Morgan as Chuck nudged him. "Oh right well we wanted to do something for everyone so Chuck and I were talking and well we decided it wouldn't be the same without Beck'y our leader." The General gave him a look. "Oh what I meant to say was our General. Your star lights up our night."

"Have you been drinking?" said the General as she looked at Chuck.

"No he's just happy. He gets that way around the holidays. He's glad you're here and is well… He's just Morgan. If you excuse us ma'am," said Chuck as he herded Morgan away from disaster. "Come on let's say hello to my Mom," said Chuck as he steered Morgan.

"Okay what'd you do? How'd you pull this off?" said Morgan. "I'm not complaining I'm thankful but where did everything come from?"

"My mother can explain," said Chuck as Mary came over with Sam in her arms and Sarah behind her. Sam looked happy with Mary, Sarah less.

"Mrs. B. thanks," said Morgan. "How can I ever thank you, you bailed my turkeys out of the fire. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you when Chuck called me to invite me, he told me what had happened so I pulled a few favors, nothing major. How could I not help my son's best friend especially after everything you done for us."

"Little Buddy, it's like I told you before you're family," said Chuck but as he was speaking Skip came up from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Chuck what'd you do? There are two cops at the front door asking you. Fernando is holding them off if you want to slip out the back. Are you caught up on your alimony and child support?"

"What alimony are you talking about? And I've only got one child to support," said Chuck as Skip winked at him.

"I got you. Can't talk right now," said Skip elbowing Chuck winking then looking at Sarah standing next to him. "Sure I understand and the way to the loading ramp is clear."

"What is it," asked Sarah. "Why do the cops want to talk to you? Have you got all your tickets paid up?"

"I told you, you drive too fast," said Mary. "I expected something like this from Sarah but not you. Sorry but you know the way you drive."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Sarah giving Mary the look. Mary was always on her, telling her she drove too fast and that she had a lead foot.

"You know what I mean…" Chuck interrupted the conversation before it spiraled out of control. It still was Thanksgiving.

"There are no tickets or alimony or child support. Let me go talk to the police and find out what they want and end all this speculation."

"Well I'm coming with you," said Sarah. "Mary, can you take care of Sam for me? We'll be right back."

"You don't even have to ask," said Mary as she walked over towards the General. "Let's go say hi to Auntie Diane I know she wants to say hello."

"Auntie Diane?" said Chuck. "Now that's a terrifying thought."

"Come on let's go see what the police want. Are you sure you don't have any outstanding tickets, even for parking. You know sometimes you do park outside the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was over with Alex who had made him a plate piled high with sweet potatoes and marshmallows. Morgan was in paradise. They were standing chatting with Casey and Kat and Morgan wanted to compliment Kat on her sweet potatoes when Skip and Fernando came over.

"Kathleen I didn't think it was possible but your sweet potatoes are better than Ellie's and I'm not saying that because you're my fiancée's mother."

"Thank you Morgan I'm glad you like them and looks like everything came together. This is really nice." Before Morgan could answer Skip butted in

"Grimes your boy's in trouble with the law," said Skip as he point to the door where Chuck was standing with Sarah in front of two uniformed cops. "I got a bet here with Fernando that Chuck's behind on his alimony or child support…"

"If either of you had a brain you'd be dangerous. John front door," said Morgan but Casey was already on it circling picking up a pricing gun with a Sig 9mm hidden inside but then Sarah waved him off and they went outside with the cops.

"So what is it," said Skip, "you need to settle our bet because you know Chuck better than anyone else."

"What are you blabbering about?" said Morgan as Casey shook his head coming back.

"Is Chuck behind…" Skip started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"I heard you before and that's absolutely ridiculous. Really I don't know about you so no you're wrong Tweedledee. Now Tweedledumber what's your hypothesis?"

"Chuck's a spy. That's what the cops ask him if he was Chuck the spy I heard them."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah went downtown following the police to the Twin Towers Correctional Facility. Sarah in particular didn't like going there because it brought up a lot of bad memories about her father. Growing up the facility was like a second home, one she'd go to every weekend to visit Jack so now it was understandable if she didn't feel like going inside.

"Listen, why don't you wait in the car while I go in and handle this," said Chuck reading the expression she had on her face. "It won't take long then we can head back."

"You're the one that keeps telling me I should face my past," said Sarah as took out her Smith and Wesson locking it away in the glove box then she got out. "Well this is a part of it."

"I didn't mean to charge right in but take it slowly. Why don't we compromise you wait in the lobby and I take care of our friend."

"I'd prefer to stay with you, please," she said as she took hold of his hand and squeezed. He felt it, it was cold. She was putting up a good front but this was hard for her.

"Very well, let's get this over with," said Chuck as they walked in going through the metal detector. The two policemen they had followed were on the other side talking with a Sergeant and a female detention officer. The female officer walked away as they walked up.

"Good day, you called us in to pick up a friend," said Chuck taking point. Sarah was busy looking around. The room seemed smaller now but perspectives change from when you were a child.

"Yes this way, we have some paperwork for you to sign. I just sent my colleague to get your friend," said the Sergeant as he kept stealing looks at Sarah. They walked into his office and there he had Chuck initial and sign some forms while he kept looking at Sarah until finally he spoke up. "I'm sorry but don't we know each other. I can't help but feel we've met somewhere before."

"Not unless you've been to D.C. that's where I worked before coming here but that was a lifetime ago," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed Chuck.

"Well you look like someone I used to know. I just hope she grew up to be a good kid considering everything seemed stacked against her."

"I'm sure she did." As they were speaking Gladys knocked on the door and brought Jeff inside. Jeff looked like a hundred miles of bad road with a half grown beard and, well, basically a Jeff look. He walked in and flopped down in a chair.

"Hey Chuck, hey Sarah why'd you come to see me?" said Jeff as he sat in his chair with that vacant look in his eyes that read no one at home we gave at the office.

"Dude we came to get you out of jail and take you home. Are you feeling all right? You didn't happen to bump your head," said Chuck as he looked over at the correctional officers.

"We suspect he had a run in with some guy who gave him some peyote but whether that was intentional or unintentional… well we're going to put down unintentional and release him into your custody."

"I met Killer, he's an Injun the cool kind not like Lester or at least he used to be and he makes the best brownies you've ever eaten. I wanted Killer to give me the recipe but he won't, not anymore."

"That's probably a good thing," said Gladys. "You go with these nice people and rest up. Then get yourself cleaned up."

"Come on," said Chuck as he got up. "We'll take you home then we'll find Lester. Do you still live in North Hollywood?" Jeff didn't answer so Chuck looked at the Sergeant and Gladys both shook their heads. "Then let's get you back to the Buy More. We've got a party going and I'm sure everyone will want to see you and we can get some real food in you."

"Did I ever tell you I like brownies? Do you think you have any brownies?"

"I don't know but we can see," said Sarah as they herded him out the door and as they were almost down the hall the Sergeant came running.

"I almost forgot these are his personal effects we took off of him when he came in. I just need for one of you to sign for them," said the Sergeant as he handed the clipboard and envelope to Sarah. She signed then handed it back. The Sergeant looked at the signature.

"Well Sarah Bartowski, if you ever see Jenny Burton tell her I was rooting for her. I always knew she was a good kid and with the right encouragement could make something of her life."

"I'm sure she did after she met the right man," said Sarah then she turned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she appreciates you Sergeant Flint."

"What was that all about?" asked Chuck as they got Jeff out to her car and loaded him in the back seat.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Thank you for all this and thank you for pointing out to me that everything in my past wasn't all as bad as I thought it was."

"Lester's gone, he flew off with the crew," said Jeff as they got in. "Killer's dead. Roscoe's dead. You want to see him Chuck I made a mouse pad out of him."

"No thanks Jeff I'm allergic to any member of the polecat family remember. What's this about Killer being dead?"

"Yeah Lester killed him. Shot him in the head, right here. Ouch!" said Jeff as he poked himself in the eye. "Sarah you want to see Roscoe? He's soft not so cuddly anymore just flat with his little feet spread out."

"No, I think I've caught Chuck's allergy," said Sarah as she drove glancing over at Chuck. She could read him too and his look said they were going on a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The still night of the Amargrosa valley was broken by the sound of a Boeing CH-47 Chinook flying low over the desert. The chopper touched down in a secluded area and a group of commandos jumped out. Four spread out in the four cardinal directions securing the area while the rest unloaded the bird. Afterwards two covered the bird with camouflage netting; they didn't want Big Brother spying on them from above. Once the camp was setup, the men begin unwinding from the evening's training and recon mission.

"I have to tell you new guy, your friend was one crazy SOB," said a Merk as he broke out a bottle of rotgut whiskey pouring some in a tin cup then sat the bottle on the table in the middle of the tent.

"Yeah I'm sorry we couldn't hang around longer to look for him but the good thing we didn't find a body so he's probably okay," said another one as he poured some out of the bottle putting I back on the table

"Yeah when Mad Max said rappel he meant use a rope… not jump out. That was about the craziest crap I've seen anyone do," said another as he took a hit from the bottle.

"Hey use a cup dirt bag we don't want to get your stinking germs," said the first man. "Gezz, how do we know where your lips have been?"

"I can tell you where my fists will be if you keep it up. And who are you calling a dirt bag? I've put people in the ground for less. So go ahead keep it up I dare you, go for it and I swear I'll drop you where you stand."

"Oh really, I see your mouth flapping and I'm feeling a warm breeze but I don't see any action just talk," said the man as he got up in the other man's face.

Lester did the smart thing and gave both a wide berth as he looked desperately for a quiet corner in a round tent. The two men began shoving then pushing until finally they started swinging until a large man came in pulled out a Beretta 9mm firing a round in between them. They had to roll apart so as not to get hit.

"Mad Max you could've hit one of us," said one of the men as he got up and dusted himself off while all the time keeping an eye on the other guy.

"Yeah what the crap Max you could've killed one us," said the other man as he looked at his opponent thinking about re-starting the altercation. Both were nursing bloody lips and noses.

"Listen ladies I don't have time to hold your hands so if you want to act up expect a spanking from Mrs. Beretta here and her little friends. The next one will be in the head," said Max as he grabbed the bottle off the table and took a swig. "Anyone go any complaints?" There was a silence. "I thought not," he said as he took another swig. "Killer your idiot partner nearly got our mission scrubbed. Now we've got a hostage to deal with. He's your responsibility."

"Who me," said Lester. He had to remember he was supposed to be Killer or that was the name he had to go by for this group.

"Yes you, do you see anyone else around here named Killer? I have to admit I had my doubts about you but when we saw you handle your instrument we changed our tunes." There was a general head shaking and grunting.

"Well he wasn't my friend, we just hooked up outside of Rachel for the party. I don't even know his name but I think he was on drugs or something. We're better off without him," said Lester as he was sweating bullets. This was all Jeff's fault. He wasn't exactly sure how but he was sure it was. How did he end up with Killer's instrument case instead of his? It had to have been at the diner. This was supposed to be a rave but it wasn't, it was a meet for blood thirsty mercenaries being recruited by Raven and Mad Max was heading the mission. "I'm going to die," he said to himself.

"Party, I like that Killer's here for the party. Well there will be plenty to celebrate once we're done and you're right we should be partying because tomorrow we could be dead."

"Dead? You mean dead as in dead?" said Lester or Killer. He saw the looks he was getting. "Well I say Carpe Diem."

"There ain't no fishing around here," said one of the Merks. "Except pupfish and the rangers get all bent out of shape if you try to catch them. So Max what's the mission? If I'm going to risk my skin I want to know what I'm risking it for."

"You're risking it for the payday at the end. Each of you has a skill set that is necessary for this mission. Only you Killer are now even more important. Your non-friend buddy Butch was supposed to be our second computer guy but since we lost him, you need to make sure you don't catch a bullet."

"Catch a bullet? Did you say for me not to catch a bullet?" said Lester as he looked at the rest of the team smiling back at him. Jeff what in the world did you get me into.

"Well if you have to catch one try to take it someplace where it doesn't matter much. You know where there are acceptable losses."

"Acceptable losses? I don't have any body part I want to give up. I have had everything since birth well that's not true… there was the Bar Mitzvah but that wasn't my idea. Listen, give me a minute and I'll show you a doctor's note that says I'm allergic to lead."

"You're too funny," said Mad Max as he slapped him on the back almost knocking him over then passed him the bottle. "You're one of us now so take a hit."

"I don't know if this is kosher," said Lester as he examined the label.

"Sure we're all kosher here. What are you trying to say? You're not insulting us are you," said Mad Max as he put his hand on his Beretta.

"No of course not," said Lester as he took a hit off the bottle. It burnt on the way down to his toes as he wheezed. Mad Max laughed slapping him again on the back. There was a loud whack and a small dust cloud as everyone laughed.

"You're alright Killer stick with me and you just might pull through," said Max. "Look around you Killer you see these guys. Each one of them knows they might not make it out of this mission alive but hell who wants to live forever."

"I do. I'm going to kill you Jeff Barnes," thought Lester as he grabbed the bottle and took another hit then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Now that's the spirit. Who knows you just might make it out of this with all your limbs."

"That's what they told me at my Bar Mitzvah but they lied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike was in the spirit walking around making sure everyone was having a good time, especially those people he thought were from cooperate Buy More. Morgan and Alex huddled with John and Kat to talk strategy after Chuck and Sarah left with the police but Casey wasn't worried he had enough friends on the force that he could get them out of any jam. John was more concerned about the look on Beckman's face as she was talking on the phone. She and Mary had been talking before with Sam in the middle looking like two grandmothers praising their grandchild but all that was over now. He watched Mary looking around then coming towards him.

"What's going on? You and General have a look that says you need to bug out," asked Casey meeting her halfway.

"Yeah I need to go with her," said Mary as she handed Sam to him. "The General wanted to talk to Chuck but he hasn't gotten back yet. Has he called you to let you know his ETA?"

"No I haven't heard from him just he wasn't concerned when he left. He waved me off so I'd expect soon."

"Well it doesn't matter Colonel," said the General as she came over. "It seems Augusto Gaez and Amy have suddenly decided to turn evidence for favorable treatment at Supermax."

"And what is that? I smell a rat. Listen General it's not my place but I don't have to tell you to watch your six with them."

"You're right it isn't and no you don't. I understand your concerns Colonel and they're mine too but this might be an opportunity to get some of the men that work in the dark behind the Gentle Hand. Some of those respectable citizens we don't know about."

"What do they want? His and her towels or matching orange bathrobes with their names printed on the back? You know Sarah's going to go through the ceiling as well as the rest of the CATS when they find out."

"That's why we're not going to tell them until the deal is made. It's useless anyway to mention this because I won't know anything until they've made their deposition in the U.S. Court of Appeals in Las Vegas. That's why we've got to bug out now. I'm taking Mary to look over things with me then we'll bring them down from Yucca Mountain."

"I don't like this, not one bit. I can understand why you're keeping Chuck in the dark. If you tell him he'll tell Sarah but General if you want I've got a bug out bag all ready to go just give me the nod and I can come with you."

"I appreciate it but considering everything and the way word travels in our world I need you here to stay on top of things."

"Very well General, I'll tell them you got called away. Mary what do you want me to tell Chuck? You know he's going to want to know why you had to leave?"

"Tell him the truth, the General got called away and she asked me to go with her. I'll call them as soon as I can," said Mary as she took Sam one last time kissed her then handed her back to Casey. Then she and the General, with her contingent of men in black, left.

"John, where's Diane going? I was hoping she'd stay longer and why is Mrs. B going with her," asked Morgan as Alex walked over behind Morgan.

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions. They had real work to do not babysitting," said Casey as Sam began to fight to get down. It was as if Casey had offended her and she wanted no part of him. Once down she went over to Alex and took her hand.

"Looks like you've got a way with the ladies Big Guy." Casey grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up outside the Buy More with its big green and yellow sign hanging over the entrance. Jeff leaned back against Sarah's car to look at it. Chuck was amazed she hadn't yelled at him to watch out for the paint. However, since Sam she hadn't been as attached to it as she had been before. Looking around Chuck noticed the men in black's vehicles were missing which meant probably the General was gone too.

"I think Beckman's left," said Chuck, "too bad I wanted to thank her for coming on such short notice. Maybe we can invite her for a Christmas party? The weather is better here than in D.C."

"I think that will depend on Roan's plans. But right now we need to navigate the parking lot and get back inside," said Sarah as she began to walk towards the entrance then turned around. "Come on Jeff don't just stand there let's go."

"I'm scared," said Jeff and he really meant it. "I don't know if I can do this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Oh Dude come on, scared of what? We're all your friends here so come on let's go in and say hi," said Chuck as he waved for Sarah to go ahead. He might try a little one on one to see what he could do.

"Chuck, what am I going to do without Lester? He's the -ster in Jeffster. I miss him. Lester was my friend, my cell mate we shared yard time together. Chuck, I need you to do me a solid I need you to help me find him. You're a spy you've got the contacts and resources to find him."

"About that… you know Jeff that's something you really shouldn't go around telling everyone. Not even if you make them promise not to say anything."

"Hey what are you doing out here the party's inside," said Morgan as he came out to the parking lot. Obviously Sarah had sent him. "Come with me and tell me everything. Where's Lester hiding out these days?" said Morgan as Chuck shook his head trying to warn him not to mention Lester but it was too late

"Lester's gone. He killed Killer the cool Injun. Do you have brownies? By the way did I tell you Roscoe's dead? Do you want to pet him?"

"Maybe later but now let's get you fed," said Morgan as he led Jeff inside looking over at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Morgan. Well Jeff you're in good hands," said Chuck. "I need to find some people then get things started on that other thing you wanted."

"You owe me big Dude," said Morgan as he walked Jeff over to the rest of the group.

"Jeff let's go eat in your old office," said Skip as he and Fernando took him off towards the men's bathroom. "It was always more comfortable in there and you can tell us about all those groupies."

Chuck shook his head then tried to find the General but as he though she was gone then he looked for his mother but he couldn't find her.

"Ellie, Devon have either of you seen Mom?" asked Chuck as Sarah came up behind him with Sam. "I never got a chance to talk with her."

"Sweetie, Casey just told me Mary had to leave with the General. Beckman got a phone call and well… it was important and she had to go with her. I'm sorry I know you wanted to talk to her."

"Chuck isn't that Jeff? Where'd you find him? He looks… Well he looks…. Yes, he definitely looks…"

"He looks like Jeff I know," said Ellie, "and that's not a good thing. My God you aren't thinking about re-hiring him are you? You've already got those other two."

"Jeff is actually a good tech El and one of the few who actually knew how to fix the old cash registrars. Love, I need to run down to Castle, I promise I won't be long I just want to check on a few things. Awesome, can you do me a favor and go talk to Jeff. I need your professional evaluation if what he's saying can be believed."

"Where's Lester anyway?" said Devon looking around. "I thought they were joined at the hip. You usually don't see one without the other."

"That's one of the things you need to ask him about."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Early the next morning at the mercenary camp, Mad Max got up to hear the sounds of Elmo and Big Bird talking. At first he thought he was hearing things or maybe the rotgut they drank the night before had been cut with Formaldehyde but then he heard some of his men laughing. What the… he thought as he rolled out of his cot to go investigate. When he came outside he found that Killer had connected a monitor to the sat feed and his men were sitting around watching Sesame Street.

"What the Sam Hill is going on here?" said Mad looking around. "I hope someone is still on watch or are you guys too busy?"

"Mike's posted on the ridge and we were just chilling. The new guy was working getting the feeds up so we were just testing it out. No harm, no foul Max chill."

"Killer, it's almost time. I need you to hack into this Satellite," said Max as he handed him the coordinates of a next gen Sat with access codes.

"Sure but you realize this is an NSA Satellite which makes this a federal offense and you, we could go to prison for this," said Lester as everyone laughed.

"I think we can deal with that. Now unless you want to join Oscar in the trash can you'd better hurry up. It's almost time, so stop screwing around."

"Screwing around, I would hardly call what I'm doing screwing around," said Lester as he worked on the keyboard entering code.

"Then what would you call it?" said Max standing over the top of him. Lester could feel his breath down his back.

"Okay technically I could see how you might call it screwing around," said Lester as Max started to growl. "You know I used to work with guy who did that a lot." Max cracked his knuckles behind the back of his head. "He used to do that too. Okay I'm in. Now what?"

"I need for you to zoom in on these GPS coordinates and start recording," said Max as he handing Lester another piece of scrap paper.

"Orange is the next black but why are all those people in orange jump suits? Is this some sort of stalking? Your old lady doing time or are you doing a prison reality? You doing a remake of Caged Heat?"

"Shut up," said Mad as he slapped Lester on the back of the head making a loud pop as his head bobbed forward.

"This guy, I worked with used to do that too, ouch. Be careful to the hair, you know some people have told me I've got this _Tony Manero_ thing going on."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much? Okay you can switch it off," said Max as he rewound the recorded image and began playing it back but he was having little luck. Soon he was cursing the machine shaking the monitor.

"Hey treat the machine with respect and she'll be nice to you," said Lester as he pulled up a chair next to Max. "Let someone who's had years of experience training under one of the best stalkers in the U.S. or if I dare say the world, try for you.," he said as he cracked his kunckles. "Ouch! How do you do that… Never mind, you're trying to zoom in but you didn't compensate for your pixel dispersion a rookie error," he said as Max growled. "Right, so if we try refreshing the ratio, there you can count the hairs on her arm. Kind of reminds me of someone I knew in a sort of existential way," said Lester as Max took out a notebook and began writing.

"You did good work Killer," said Mad as he slapped him again on the back.

'If this keeps up,' Lester thought, 'I'm going to die of whiplash.'

"Listen up folk change of plans," said Max, "looks like your crazy friend jumped for no reason. Bring Mike in and call into the city we need transportation into Las Vegas. This is going down there the day after tomorrow so we're going to need to set up."

"Good, a few hands at the poker tables I'm feeling lucky," said one of the men. "Not mention the babes on the strip."

"Absolutely not, we staying low and keeping our heads down until after this is over then we're across the border. If I catch anyone screwing around you just dealt yourself double eights and double aces. You got it. Game faces on."

"Double eights and double aces?" asked Lester to one of the Merks next to him. "I don't understand?"

"It's the dead man's hand. He was saying if he caught us screwing around he'd kill us," said the man. "What kind of Merk are you?"

"The Canadian kind."

"Killer, come here," said Mad as he met him halfway. "Here take this and study it." He handed him the schematics labeled the Lloyd D. George Federal District Courthouse Las Vegas, Nevada.

"What am I looking for," asked Lester wondering how he was going to get himself out of this. Maybe he could sneak away in Las Vegas.

"I need for you to hack into the building security feeds and shut down the lower gates to the entrance and exit ramps then put the whole building in lock down. I need for you to do that so don't let me down."

"Sure but I really should look the building over first," said Lester wondering if this could be his golden opportunity.

"See we're thinking the same way, I like that. When we hit town you're with me, we'll case the building together. Like I said before your key to this mission so you're not leaving my sight."

"That will make going to the bathroom and taking a shower a little awkward," said Lester laughing but Max wasn't.

"Says who," said Mad as he put his hand on Lester's knee.

"Oh momma!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were sitting at their kitchen table looking over all of Jeff's files Chuck recovered after he hacked into the police database. Before he got out he made sure to cancel and delete all references to 'Chuck the spy' and 'Sarah, his old lady' that Jeff had given. Now they were sifting through the files about how he was found in the middle of nowhere and what seemed a related case of a missing Park Ranger. There was a knock at their door then Ellie and Awesome came in.

"Ellie where's Sam, you were watching her? And where's Clara?" said Sarah looking up and not seeing them come in with them.

"They're in the courtyard playing but you guys ducked out and missed seeing Jeff swallow a whole turkey leg. Not a pretty sight."

"I've seen him do worse," said Chuck as he pushed his folder to the middle of the table then went to get the coffee pot filling everyone's cup.

"Thanks," said Sarah. "Ellie, Devon you want some?" They both nodded as they pulled up seats. Sarah got them cups then Chuck poured. Afterwards he put on another pot. This looked like it was going to take longer than they thought.

"Looks like you guys have been busy? Police documents I don't think I want to know how you got them. So Chuck I suppose you want to hear what I found out. You know that I have Doctor patient confidentiality so I can't tell you anything he told me that might infringe on that." Casey began to grunt and crack his knuckles.

"John," said Chuck. "Listen I'm not asking you to tell me anything he said. I want you to give me your medical opinion. I've got a police report about him right here that says he was and I quote 'really out of it', police jargon. So I need to know can we trust anything he's said or is it a drug induced fantasy.

"Well first of all I don't think he ate peyote brownies. I think he ate dried peyote buds that he thought were brownies. That would explain why his high has lasted for so long but how he got them down I have no idea? Peyote is very bitter and most of the time the first time user throws up before they get any affect," said Devon as everyone stared at him. "That's what I've been told. I don't understand how he survived a dose that massive."

"I think his body had built up a tolerance after years of abuse. But that doesn't tell me if I can believe what he's said."

"I think we have to look at the big picture and not get caught up in the details," said Sarah. "He was found wandering around lost in Death Valley. We should go there tomorrow and talk with that Chief Ranger that's mention then look at where they picked him up. They didn't have an intersect to look over the site so they could've missing something. I read somewhere…" said Sarah as she turned pages. "Yes here the Rangers asked for the State Police to send in a CSI unit but I don't see a report of their preliminary findings."

"Sarah's right, we need to drive out there tomorrow. It's a five hour drive which makes ten round trip, maybe we ought to spend the night. We could take the Airstream and campout for the night and come back the day after tomorrow."

"I can't go," said Casey. My cover job is calling and your friend Morgan will have a fit if we both abandon him on Black Friday. Besides we can provide support from Castle and I can do some checking around on this Killer guy Jeff mentioned. I've got a couple places I know where to check."

"Ellie, you and Devon could come along bring Clara that way we can take Sam. I know you don't like the Airstream…" Chuck started to say but Ellie cut him off.

"It's not that it just bring back a lot of bad memories. The last time we were all happy was when we were in it but then Mom left and Dad was, well, Dad in it."

"Then we make some new memories, happy ones in it," said Sarah as she took a sip of coffee then reached over and took Chuck's hand. "Someone showed me that if you examine our past sometimes we find that things were not as bad as we thought."

"Come on Honey," said Devon with an imploring look. "Sarah's right. Besides it will be nice to get out, to be one with nature and chase some tail."

"What!" said Sarah as she almost spit up her coffee and looked over at Chuck who had a grin across his face. "What?"

"There's a huge yellow-bellied marmot population. They love being chased," said Chuck as he handed Sarah a kitchen towel. "I'll call and have it prep'd and ready to roll tomorrow."

Later after Ellie and Devon went back to their place to pack the girls came inside and were playing with Chuck in the living room while Sarah got Sam's things together for the trip. There was a knock at the door and Morgan came in with Alex and Jeff.

"We brought you your house guest," said Morgan as he went to the fridge to grab something to drink. "Chuck you need to add grape soda to your shopping list. You're getting low."

"I'll mention that to Sarah but… well I need to tell you something about tomorrow you're probably not going to like…"

"You're bailing on me again. Dude, it's Black Friday, Chuck, the biggest shopping day of the year. I was really counting on you but I guess the fate of the nation can't compare."

"I can help," said Jeff. "I know the routine by heart. Besides dumpy housewives love me and I remember pineapple."

"There you go," said Chuck. "Jeff is there anything else you can remember. Like this rave where was it supposed to be held? I assumed in the desert somewhere in Death Valley?"

"No, no we were in Loretta that's how I found out about the gig. There were these other two musicians that looked familiar so we followed them. I used Loretta to listen in and we found out about a gig with ET."

"You stalked you competition to steal their gig," said Morgan looking at Chuck. "Why do I have a feeling this was Lester's idea?"

"But Entertainment Tonight is big time," said Chuck. "So what happened?"

"No ET highway, Extraterrestrial Highway route 375 Nevada we stopped outside Rachel at a diner. I had apple pie I like apple pie. See I've still got the receipt," said Jeff as he pulled everything out of his pocket dropping it on the table un-wading pieces and bits of paper. Here see I paid 2.99 and I didn't even get to finish it that's where we met up with Killer and his Axe man Butch. Killer told me he was a bonafided Injun and I told him about my father was half so we exchanged cool Injun stories."

"That's when he gave you the brownies?"

"Yeah and everything is kind of foggy after that I remember Killer being dead and Butch then a bright light loud noise. There were lots of voices yelling then I was weightless that was cool. Then I was in the county lock up. My God Chuck aliens kidnapped Lester. They could be experimenting on his right now."

"That would set their science back a few hundred years," said Morgan as he sipped on his grape soda. Alex and Chuck gave him a look.

"We have a problem," said Chuck as he pulled up a map on his tablet laying it in the middle of the table as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

"What's that," she asked as she wrapped her arms around Chuck resting her head on his shoulder. "I heard most from Sam's room."

"Well Rachel, Nevada is on route 375 here but where Jeff was picked up is all the way down here that's at least a five or six hour drive, even if you take the short cut through Tikaboo Valley."

Why do I know that road," said Morgan. "I remember it runs by area 51. Geez maybe Jeff is right Lester's been taken by aliens. What am I saying? Lester is an Alien, he's from Canada."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman and Mary took a hop over to North Las Vegas airport where they were met by more men in black then driven to the courthouse. Outside they were greeted by a US marshal's detail that would be providing protection and prisoner transport. The Chief Deputy Marshal was standing by and handed them off to a supervisory Marshall that had been called in special for this operation.

"General Diane Beckman, Agent Mary Bartowski this is Deputy Marshal Kenny Dillon. We called him in from Kansas City for this operation because he's worked with your people before."

"Yes I remember reading your name in some after-action reports," said the General as she shook his hand.

"Bartowski? Are you related to Chuck? He's a good friend of mine as well as Sarah, his wife. How's the baby? She's got to be going on two by now."

"I'm his mother," said Mary as she shook his hand. "I think the General is in a hurry. Can you show us what you've got planned then we can go from there."

"No problem we can talk as we walk to my office," said Kenny taking them to the elevator. "I'm going to have three armored transport vehicles leave from your complex at Supermax. They'll travel three different routes to get here."

"Like the shell game," said Mary. "Good so no one will know in which vehicle has our perps. Smart but what if they hit all three. It is within the range of feasibility."

"I'll show you," said Kenny as the elevator stopped in the basement. "Follow me it's right over here. We'll be driving this in the morning and it's my office for now."

"What a laundry van?" said the General looking at the white vehicle he was standing next to. "That's the plan? You want to take them out with the dirty clothes?"

"That's what it looks like on the outside," he said as he opened the door. "The sides are reinforced steel the same as our armored vehicles. The prisoners are housed in the back in two isolated cells. Upfront behind the driver is a mobile comms center with sat control where a man can monitor the area around from Big Brother feeds, seeing the road ahead and behind for miles. There's even a big red button in case of emergency to call in the cavalry. So as you can see, like with the shell game, the pea will never even be under the cup."

"Marshal it takes a lot to impress me and you've just done it," said the General. "Good work. Mary I'm going to make a run to Yucca Mountain to make sure everything up there is in place."

"I think I want to stay here and look over building security if you don't mind? Transport is taken care of but once they're inside what's in place."

"That's a good idea we can cover more ground that way. Then I'll leave you with the Marshal. I'll call when I get back," said the General then she left with her men.

"You asked about Sam, she's fine. I've got some pictures we can look at later. So tell me about internal security." Mary said as they got back into the elevator and went up.

"The Federal court and the State contracted that out to a private security firm. They're supposed to submit to us the names of their employees and we deputize them as special deputy U.S. marshals."

"You say they're supposed to submit meaning they don't always. Is there something going on I should look into before we bring our prisoners in for their deposition?"

"Probable not, it's just sometimes they come up short handed then they send people over who at least on paper are qualified if you know what I mean."

"Can you be a little bit clearer? Are or aren't they qualified to stand their posts?"

"Let's put it this way I wouldn't want to have to depend on them in a firefight. But then again the building is automated. Follow me," said Kenny as the elevator stopped and he took her down a long corridor.

"Where are we going," she asked as the opened a door and entered security's command and control center.

"This is Dave one of the special deputy U.S. marshals I was telling you about. He's the geeky kind. Dave this is Agent Bartowski."

"Mary, please," she said as she shook his hand.

"Actually we prefer nerd. I don't know if Kenny told you but this is the heart of the building. From here we can put the building in lockdown, securing every floor then we muster a Tac team from the armory in the basement and retake the building floor by floor. The judges' chambers lock at the same time so they can't be taken hostage, then we clear civilians as we move up."

"Sounds good, but what about the roof? What would happen if someone dropped in from above or hasn't anyone thought about that?"

"Highly unlikely because the roof wouldn't support the weight of a chopper and when we're in lockdown the roof is locked off too. Besides it's right above us and there are always about ten men in here like myself."

"I see," said Mary as she was thinking about what Kenny had said about building security. She was trying to decide if she should bring it to the General's attention when something on the monitor attracted her attention.

"What is it?" asked Kenny as he started examining everyone in the monitor.

"It's nothing. I thought I recognized someone but I'm probably just tired I was up early this morning making sure turkeys and hams were ready."

"Well there's some leftovers in the other room and the guys are watching the game if you want to join."

"Thanks but that door off the main lobby where does is go?"

"It's a maintenance room there's one on each floor," said Dave as everything went off line then came back on even the lights flickered. "Don't worry that's normal we programed a system backup for today since it was a holiday and no one was in. The computer is doing a system diagnostic test."

"Thanks I feel much better," said Mary she shook Dave's hand then left. Her face said she was feeling anything but better.

"What is it," said Kenny as they got into the elevator. You don't look too impressed with all this tech, I thought as Chuck's mother you would appreciate."

"Chuck's father was a brilliant scientist and he used to say a machine is only good as the person who operates it and right now no one is. They're coking and joking while the system is diagnosing itself. Don't you see the ship's at sea and no one's at the helm… or are they?"

The elevator opened up on the lobby then they hurried over to the maintenance room. She tried the door it was unlocked so drawing her Beretta she went inside with weapon at the ready. But there was no one and the only sounds were the hums and clicks of the electronic equipment.

"Gun," yelled a guard as he descended on Mary drawing his weapon.

"Marshal," yelled Kenny holding up his badge. "Stand down." Another guard checked Kenny's badge as the first one covered them then nodded so they started to walk away.

"Wait," said Mary. "Did either of you see anyone go in or come out of this room before we got here?"

"There was that group from maintenance that just left but they weren't here for long just stuck their head in then left."

"Let me guess no one signed them in and the system doesn't record video when it's doing a system diagnostic test." The men nodded then walked away.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know but I think someone just pulled our pants down. I need to talk to the General."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for a guard to bring in a man that she didn't particularly like. It was bad enough he made his money assassinating people, which was something she could over look, but what irked her to no end was that he had turned one of their top operatives. His only saving grace now was he seemed to want to barter to get Amy some favorable treatment and if it hadn't been for that she doubted if she would've even given his offer a second thought; even though the White House, the State Department and the government of Brazil were ecstatic. The door opened and a guard escorted Augusto Gaez into the room in leg irons and hand cuffs.

"Sit down Mr. Gaez," said the General as she point to a seat. "Can I offer you something? Coffee, tea or maybe something stronger?"

"Now you're taunting me and what if I asked for Pyrat "Cask 1621" General? What would your answer be?"

"I'd tell my man to bring us two. Major please bring two glasses and the bottle," said the General as she looked Gaez in the eye trying to see what made him so fascinating but she wasn't seeing it.

"But General, should we bring glass into the interrogation cell with a prisoner present? It's against protocol."

"And who sets protocol? I do. So do as you were ordered. So where were we?" said the General as she turned back to Gaez

"I was going to apologize. You see these ridiculous orange carnival costumes don't do much for me. If we were back in Brazil I could show you a good time."

"I'm sure you could but that isn't happening at least not for the time being but if you continue to cooperate maybe something could be worked out where you could be turned over to the Brazilian authorities."

"No way, that's not for me and especially after I spill my guts to you. I hope you've got good security in place because there are a lot of people who are shaking in their boots knowing that I, Augusto Gaez, the head of the gentle hand am about to tell all. Mark my word they will try something."

"Don't worry Augusto we've got everything taken care of," said the General as her aid brought in the bottle and to glasses setting them on the table then pouring.

_"_Saude," said Augusto as he raised his glass to the General then downed it and she did the same. "Do you mind," he asked as he poured for them both. "I forgot how much I like this so now you have something for me?"

"Yes this is the document our lawyers agreed on that you will sign the day after tomorrow in the courthouse in Las Vegas. I wish we could do this here but this is a black site and the current administration wants everything done legally so you'll have to sign the deposition in court before a Federal judge."

"I understand Diane, may I call you Diane," said Augusto smiling at her with a grin that reminded her more of a shark than of a man.

"No you may not, General will be fine," she said as she sipped from her glass. Gaez smiled at her and began to laugh. There was that scoundrel look, that robbed many a woman of their hearts as well as money and in Amy's case her freedom.

"Day after tomorrow well that should give me plenty of time to read it and naturally I'll need to see my lawyer tomorrow."

"Naturally," said the General. "If there's nothing else then my aid with remand you back over to the prison officials."

"Very well," said Gaez as he downed his drink. "I don't suppose you'll let me take the bottle with me. You know as a token of good faith."

"Privileges need to be earned," said the General. "But you're on your way. I'll see you Lawyer brings you a shot tomorrow then we go from there."

After Gaez left, the General leaned back in her seat that was one down and one to go. But in a certain sense this one would be harder having to look a traitor in the face. If this had been war time they wouldn't be having this conversation. She'd offer her a cigarette and a blindfold not this, a document the size of War and Peace with concessions and stipulations. Peace treaties between belligerent states didn't go through all the scrutiny this one had. The General downed her drink as they brought Amy in.

"Sit down," said the General. "Here's your copy of the agreement you'll sign at the courthouse the day after tomorrow. Take it read it and if you want to see your lawyer let the guards know."

"What you're not going to offer me a drink? You offered one to Augusto so why not me too? Oh you don't like me do you because I'm a traitor?"

"My personal opinion has nothing to do with this. Read the agreement and uphold your side. Everything will run smoothly. If you don't well you know what you'll lose. If you want your drink here," said the General as she poured Amy a drink in Gaez's glass. "People who lie together can drink together."

"Maybe things would've been different if Langston Grahman had gotten killed earlier. He's the one who liked me in all those sexed up costumes going from one party after another. Sarah was the enforcer, Zondra the Bitch and well you can guess what they called me in the agency behind my back. Yes good old Langston Grahman," said Amy as she raised her glass. "I hope he rots."

"Don't look to me for pity. If you didn't like it you should've asked for an interagency transfer or just quit. The person you hurt the most was yourself. I think we're done here," said the General. Suddenly the General's phone rang she answered without thinking. "Agent Bartowski what is it?"

"Oh Chuck, tell him hi and I'm sorry if I missed the wedding. I'm sure Sarah was a beautiful bride but I'll try to send them a wedding gift. Ask him how his sister is and her baby?"

"Get her out of here," said the General as her aid grabbed Amy forcing her out of the interrogation cell. "Sorry if you heard that Mary… What? Well it's probably nothing but check with the computer people and see if they did send someone over… If they did it's probably nothing. No I don't want to call Chuck and you know why. … Yes I would normally but Christ did you just hear Amy. It was all I could do not to put a bullet between her eyes. I don't think Sarah would be so forgiving, do you? … Check with the computer people if they didn't send anyone then we have a problem but if they did then it's a non-issue. Listen, I'm leaving here soon then I'm heading back. I've got rooms for us at the Sand's. I thought we could catch a late diner then watch a show or two. Roan's given me intel on who to ask for so break out your red shoes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The alarm went off and Sarah implored Chuck to make it go away but he wasn't fast enough. She pulled her knife from under her pillow, but Chuck reached it as she flung the blade. He saved it just in the nick of time, catching it in mid-flight. "Thank you," she said as she put the pillow over her head. He sat the knife on her nightstand then got changed. After he was ready he went to check on Sam. Chuck was supposed to meet Devon and they were to go get the Airstream then come back for the women. Going into Sam's room Chuck tried to be a quiet as possible but she was gone.

"What the heck," he said to himself with a frown then he went into the kitchen living room where they had left Jeff. He slept on their coach and was riding in with Casey to the Buy More. But he was gone too. "Crap Jeff I'm going to kill you," said Chuck as he went outside as he went out Devon and Ellie were coming out too.

"Have you seen Clara? I can't find her," asked Ellie worried but he shook his head no. Devon was the first to see them

"There they are," Devon said pointing at the fountain. "Guys look," said Devon as Sam and Clara stood next to the fountain watching Jeff sleeping in a chair next to it with his feet propped up. Jeff was deep in asleep and cutting logs.

"What are you two doing here," asked Chuck as he bent down next to them. "You know it's not polite to stare."

"But he's too funny," said Clara as Sam giggled stomping her feet. At first Chuck couldn't see what they were laughing at then he saw it and had a hard time holding it in himself.

"What is it," asked Ellie as she picked Sam up and took Clara by the hand pulling her away. Sam moved Ellie's hair out of the way so she could watch Jeff until they went inside.

"Don't you see? Jeff's snoring so loudly that the air he's producing is actually moving the water coming out of the fountain back and forth depending if he's exhaling or inhaling."

"No it can't be, you only see stuff like that in cartoons the man sounds like an old McCulloch chainsaw. He's definitely got problems with his adenoids but really I don't think," said Devon as he went to look out the window. "My God come here hun, they're right. I've never seen anything like it. Talking about _sleep _apnea…"

"That might be part of Jeff's problem. He's not getting enough sleep so he's walking around during the day like he's in a daze."

"You're right this could be a breakthrough for him. If we prescribed him a sedative to help him sleep and have him monitored in a sleep clinic then check on his success I could write a paper on it and you could co-author with me."

"I'm sure Jeff will appreciate the prescription medication but his idea of a sedative well… they serve them in Bennigan's and are half priced at happy hour. Devon we need to go to get the Airstream. Ellie, watch Sam for me and you can wake Sarah up in half an hour just make sure her knife is still on her nightstand before you shake her. Come on."

A half hour later Ellie went over to wake Sarah with muffins she made for the trip along with the girls. Jeff was still asleep in the courtyard and by then he had half the Amazon rainforest was cut down. Entering the house Ellie went into the kitchen and sat the muffins down on the table where the map Chuck had printed was laid out with times written with a black felt tip pen. While she was looking at the map Clara and Sam ran back to the bedroom.

"Go easy back there," yelled Ellie then she remembered what Chuck said about the knife but she thought as usual he was exaggerating.

Clara and Sam raced back to the bedroom but Clara let Sam win. She was giggling as she ran and her little feet made a patter as she ran across the floor. When she hit the bed she launched herself up and on like a Penguin on ice sliding right up to Sarah with Clara right behind her. With all the ruckus she had to wake up. At first she pretended to be asleep and snored but that just made the girls laugh even more so she started a tickle war with both.

"Okay enough, I get it I need to get up," said Sarah as she grabbed Sam up and herded Clara out. They all went to the kitchen were Ellie as nursing a cup of coffee and eating one of her muffins.

"Chuck and Devon have been gone for about a half an hour," said Ellie as she poured Sarah a cup of coffee and put a muffin on a plate for her.

"Thanks, please tell me you didn't use bran when you made these," said Sarah as she took a timid bite but it was good. She sat down and Sam crawled up in her lap so she ended up feeding Sam the muffin but she did drink her coffee.

"What's this, a timeline of Jeff's movements?" asked Ellie. Sarah nodded as she put a piece of muffin in Sam's mouth. "But that's impossible how did he get from Rachel to Death Valley so fast? Is he sure about the times?"

"There's a time stamp on a receipt that shows he was in Rachel then and the other is the time the Rangers wrote in their report so both we can presume are right."

Five hours later they are pulling in a campground not far from the Ranger's station. Chuck helped Devon set up the camper after they detached the SUV they'd check out from the Agency. The station wasn't far away so they walked leaving Ellie and Devon transportation while they watched the girls.

"I feel bad leaving Sam with Ellie. Maybe we should've brought her with us," said Sarah as they walked up to the entrance to the station.

"Maybe next time but it's too hot to be taking her around. If it had been earlier or later maybe and where we need to go there won't be any shade. Here we are, you ready?" said Chuck as Sarah nodded.

"Can we help you," said a man behind the front desk. "We don't allow tourists in here so if you don't have anything urgent…"

Homeland Security," said Chuck as he and Sarah flashed badges. "We need to speak with your Chief about that guy they found the other day off SR 190 and Grotto Canyon Road."

"What do you want to know?" said the Chief as he came out of his office. "I've still got a Ranger missing. I was hoping someone would come and brief me. Wait you wouldn't be Chuck and you Sarah," said the Chief as they nodded. "Okay now it makes sense he called you…"

"We know he does that all the time but he's our informant and usually he gives us good intel that's why some of what happened doesn't add up."

"Well none of it adds up to me. I'm still waiting for CSI to get back to me while I've got a man missing."

"Look at this. We've got our guy in Rachel at this time," said Chuck as he unfolder his time line map and show the Chief. "Then this is the time you wrote."

"Can't be unless he flew and to do that he'd have to fly over restricted airspace. All that's between is restricted and in the heart of that is…"

"We know Groom Lake."

"I was going to say area 51. I hope this isn't another one of those government cover ups," said the Chief shaking his head.

"Well if it were we wouldn't be here asking," said Sarah. "Actually we were thinking that it would be good if we could go out and see where this all took place at. You know another pair of fresh eyes and the like."

"Well it hasn't rained not that it does a lot of that around here but sure," said the Chief as he radioed dispatch to send a vehicle around to pick him and the two agents up. While they were waiting Chuck called in to Casey to check at Nellis to see if they had picked up anything strange overhead.

"Transport is here," said Sarah as Chuck hung up. "What are you thinking? Someone flew overhead and no one knew? Not very likely."

"No worse if they knew look at the map and draw a line from Rachel to here what's underneath other than Groom Lake?"

"You don't think they'd try and breach Supermax, do you? No one would be mad enough to try anything like that."

"Are you two coming," yelled the Chief. "It's already hot and in a bit it'll be even hotter. I certainly wouldn't want to be left out here

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mark Stiles woke up he was alone. They had left him and if he was alive if was thanks to Killer who was supposed to kill him but who had just knocked him out instead. The best he could think of was he'd fired in the dirt next to him then it was dark and no one checked but now he was free. His moment of exhilaration was dampened when he realized he was in the middle of nowhere without a clue where he was.

"Okay Mark you're not a ranger for nothing," he said to himself. "Sun rises in the East and sets in the west now that we've got that. West is left, right is east so straight ahead is north and behind is south. Okay now what?"

He saw mountains in the distance west which probably meant water and civilization or at least he hoped so. As he began walking he picked a reference point in the distance and set off for it. As long as he could see his goal he'd force himself mentally to keep on going hoping he'd find help. Already he felt thirsty as he covered his eyes looking up at the sun he knew this was just the beginning.

"Manna from heaven," he thought as he heard the sound of a rattler then looked around to find a Western diamondback coiled up near him. Cautiously he moved back searching for a large rock or stick. Then when he found a good sized stone with a strong right he caught the snake in the head dazing it then he finished it off with another bashing. Taking a sharp rock he removed the snake's head then held it up drinking its blood. It was disgusting and vile but it was liquid and he needed it. Using the same sharp rock again like his primitive ancestors he prepared the snake and had a light meal. Afterwards he felt better and had more energy to continue his trek towards salvation.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Rangers' Bronco pulled off onto the side road heading up to Grotto canyon stopping as soon as they made the turned off. Getting out the Chief went into the back of the vehicle pulling out three bottles of water he handed Chuck and Sarah one each before he took a big gulp out of his.

"You need to drink a lot around here, dehydration can sneak up on you before you know it and the last thing you want is to pass out under this sun. Over there is where they found your man," said the Chief.

"Thanks for the water," said Chuck as he walk the area with Sarah. Chuck knelt down to look at the ground and to get a different perspective.

"What do you think," asked Chief as he watched Chuck pick up a rock then hand it to Sarah. She examined it then threw it away.

"I think we need to see where your Ranger was taken. How far back this road did you say it was? And wasn't there a mention of buzzards or vultures circling?"

"Vultures actually but no carcass or remains were found. They could've just been riding air currents they do that."

"Maybe," said Sarah as she got in the back sitting next to Chuck. He reached over and took her hand as they road down to the site.

Again they got out and walked the area. The blown up Bronco was gone but the small crater was still there as well as the charred outline. In the crater Chuck kicked up some fused sand the beginnings of glass testifying how hot it burnt then as they surveyed the scene they noticed large rocks had been turned.

"Did you have a windstorm out here lately," asked Chuck trying to calculate the force it would take to move some of the larger ones.

"No nothing like that, why? I noticed you looking at those rocks they've been moved so what does that mean?"

"It means that something large hovered over here and the force of the rotators moved the rocks. I'm not talking about ET or a UFO but a helicopter and a big one. The pilot had to be stark raving mad or he had his intakes covered because if he picked up any of the FOD around here he'd have dropped like a rock."

"Chuck's right," said Sarah as she scanned the distance with binoculars. "I think if you check over there in the distance you'll find the remains of Dinty Moore cans shot up. This was some sort of commando training exercise."

"My guess is someone took out your guy's Bronco with a RPG that's what caused the crater and the heat that fused the sand. That's what Jeff meant about seeing bright lights and hearing people yell. The lights were from a helicopter and the men yelling were the team on board."

"So you're telling me my guy accidently stumbled in on some mercenary group? What like those nuts in Waco? And they did what to him?"

"I think it's still too early to speculate on who and what they were but I've got a friend checking Nellis to see if anything flew over to get here." Chuck didn't want to float a wild guess like a government plot or something but this was shaping up that way.

"Listen right now I just want my guy back," said the Chief as his man from the Bronco running over to them.

"Chief I need to talk to you right now."

"Hold your horses son, can't you see you're interrupting. We're talking? What is it that's so important? Spit it out man."

"They found him, they found Mark, Chief. I just got called by dispatch. Security from Nellis just called and said they've got him at some sort of Air Force hospital. They said he was pretty dehydrated but they found him outside Amargrosa Valley heading for Yucca Mountain."

"We need to talk to him," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah who nodded back.

"Well I've got the bird if you can get us the clearance."

"We can get that in flight," said Sarah. "And I also need to call Ellie and tell them to go ahead with dinner without us."

"Chief if you go with us there will be some restrictions that I don't know if you're going to like but they're for your own good."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Mad Max had moved his operation to Las Vegas and was now in a motel room off the strip with Lester or Killer the name he was now going by. Max was by the window looking out as Lester worked on a laptop. He'd been belly aching that it was a PC not an Apple so this was below him. But Max just had to give him one look for him to fall in line. The rest of the team was down horsing around by the pool. Lester was hoping Max would go join them then maybe he'd have time to make a run for it but that didn't look like it was going to happen so for his own safety he had to play along.

"Listen Killer tomorrow I'm going to send you into that maintenance room with two guys. They'll be there for protection and where did I put it? … Oh here I want you to wear this," said Max as he tossed him an ear bud. "Put it in. Rusty will give you instructions you need to follow them. Keep in mind he's not as forgiving as I am so listen up and follow orders."

"Okay but like I said that relay you had me plant won't work if the mainframe on the top floor is off line. It'll just kick me out and I won't be able to take control. So why don't we just shake hands and head over to Bennigan's for drinks. I'll pay for the first round."

"You know you sure are a nervous little guy. Shutting down the mainframe… you leave that to me and follow Rusty's orders to the letter. Things will get hot fast so you'll need to keep a cool head but I know you can handle it. You proved that the way you took care of our lose end back at the camp. Pretty cold the way you pistol whipped that ranger then blew his brains out."

"Well I wanted him to suffer all the way to hell," said Lester but the truth was the man made a break for it and ran into his pistol. "I'm done here. Tomorrow you'll have a two hour window to operate your chopper without being detected."

"Good, I like the way you took care of the radars when we flew over Nellis and that was smart to put in a service call from the Federal building so no one will question why we were there. Where did you learn to hack like that?"

"I learned for the best. I'm the product of years of underachieving, working for the man," said Lester. "Then I got my big chance and I broke free. First we did a few gigs in Europe then here building up a rep and developing fans."

"Special forces, yeah I did pretty much the same thing. I got fed up taking fire for people sitting in cushy offices while I risked my neck. But I don't know if I'd call my clients fans," said Mad as he thought. "Yeah I guess you could call them fans. You know, for such a nervous little guy you're all right," said Max as he gave him another whack on the back while Lester was talking about the Nerd Herd and the Buy More.

"I don't know it's like sometimes I just think WWCD and I know what to do," said Lester as he looked up stretching out his sore back staring out the window.

"I've heard of WMD but what kind of weapon of mass destruction is a WWCD?" asked Mad Max. Lester hadn't realized he was thinking out loud so he had to do some quick work on his feet.

"Oh it's super-secret and I really can't talk about it. You know how it is… It's the kind of secret that people get killed for knowing so you're better off not. Just let me tell you that it can be lethal." Especially he thought to himself if Mad Max discovered he meant '_what would Chuck do_' and that he wasn't who he thought he was he'd be dead, not the fake kind, but real life dead.

"What_ would Chuck do_," he said to himself then he realized he was in front of a computer with internet access. "Crap what am I waiting for," he muttered to himself. He opened a window but Max came over and closed the laptop.

"No, no I'm not finished," said Lester as he looked up at Max but he had already told him he was. "You see I was just going to… well I was just about to… Oh nothing I was done."

"Come on you need to eat," said Max. "Let's make a Subway run for the guys. You know looking at that monitor all day isn't good for your eyes and I need you to be at your best for tomorrow."

"Nor is being shot in the head," thought Lester as Max led him out the front door. Thomas Jefferson Barnes what have you gotten me in to and why aren't you here now.

"What did you say?"

"I said darn am I hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Casey arrived he noticed customers lining up around the block. They had been standing for hours outside the front doors. Some even had sleeping bags with them. Why on earth anyone would camp out in front of the Buy More was beyond him. He led Jeff inside to a round of cheers as his colleagues welcomed him back even if it was for only one day. But that was the morning as soon as Big Mike opened the gates the race was on so Casey went straight below before he killed someone. Casey was sitting in Castle monitoring the shopping frenzy from below when Chuck called. He brought him up on the speaker as he continued observing the situation.

"Chuck you should see what you're missing. Someone just tried to scan Morgan, I think they thought he was one of the seven dwarfs, moron. They wanted him for their front lawn."

"I don't remember that being the name of a dwarf. John I called because I need you to…" Chuck started to say but Casey cut him off.

"What's that sound? Are you in a chopper?" asked Casey as he triangulated Chuck's phone call. "Jesus, Chuck you're heading west to…"

"I know where I'm headed and that's why I'm calling I need for you to get me clearance. You know it would ruin our day if we got shot down."

"You know the General's going to have a cow. But okay I'll call ahead and make it happen I'd hate to see anything happen to Sarah. Give me your tail number. You know this is supposed to be done before you get up in the air."

"I know but I've got extenuating circumstances. They found the missing ranger and he's at the infirmary in Yucca Mountain. Listen Casey there's something going on. I can't put my finger on it but something is about to go down. Wait a minute Sarah wants to ask you something … hold on I'll put her on."

"John can you hear me?" asked Sarah. "Did you find out anything about this guy called Killer or about a fly-over at Nellis?"

"First there was nothing unusual over Nellis. There was a small glitch that was traced back to a computer malfunction. The computer that runs the radar went into test mode so they lost forty-five minutes of recording which corresponds to the time just before Jeff was found. Their computer people checked out their system and that's what they came up with and before you ask no viruses were found."

"Naturally if they were self-cancelling, checking after the fact won't turn up anything," said Chuck. "That is unless they know what they're looking for. They should be looking for strings and program fragments."

"Chuck, I think they know their job and as far as this guy Killer is concerned. I got a hit back from the Nevada State Police that a Lawrence Butler aka Killer was shot to death in a diner outside of Rachel. He got into an altercation with another mercenary called Butch. Police are still trying to track down his real name but he and this Killer got into a heated argument witnesses say then they drew on each other and the idiots shot each other. The waitress said there were two other men there but they were whisked away in a large helicopter and from the description it sounds like a Chinook CH-47."

"That would be consistent with what we found here," said Sarah. Casey heard a warning alarm then he noticed the helicopter lose altitude then regained it.

"What's the matter with your bird? I heard that you need to keep track of your engine temperature. How are your hydraulics looking? How about your oil indicator?"

"I think the oil pump wants to go out. We're flying the Ranger's bird. John, get us the clearance and then get back to me. If I don't hear back from you and I don't get shot down I'll know you got it for us."

"Roger that Casey out." As soon as Casey hung up he swung around and placed a call into the General. Crap he repeated to himself as he waited. Moments later the General called him back and came on the screen.

"Colonel, I got your message. I was told it was urgent," said the General. She was in uniform now sitting in some nondescript office.

"Well yes and no. Chuck is on his way to Supermax and needs authorization to enter restricted air space. Before you say anything I think you ought to know a few things…" Casey went on to explain about Jeff and Chuck's investigation into Lester purported abduction. Then he told her about the missing ranger and the man's current location. "… so Chuck is going to Supermax to talk with the missing Ranger."

"Well as long as this doesn't have anything to do Gaez and Amy I don't see any harm. I'm here at Supermax now so I'll make sure they get landing permission. Major," said the General to her aide. "I need for you to make sure Agents Bartowski land safely. Give the Warden a heads up and put together an escort."

"General if there's nothing else," said Casey as he was about to disconnect.

"Well while I have you. Just so you know Gaez and Amy's depositions are set for tomorrow morning and everything seems to be proceeding as planned. I met Chuck's Marshal friend, Dillon and I have to say he's impressive I'm thinking about bringing him on board."

"General the man's a born law man. Yes I've met him too and I know what you mean but the things we do sometimes… Well he's where he belongs is all I'm saying."

"I understand what you mean and I wanted to bounce this off you first. I'll give Mary a heads up she's here with me. It could be awkward running into Chuck and Sarah in the corridors."

"General I just want to say once more I think you ought to let Chuck and Sarah know. I just don't see the harm."

"Colonel you and I know if Sarah or one of the other two CATS found out we were dealing with Gaez and Amy they'd raise all sorts of hate and discontent. Once we've gotten their intel and can prove it's good then we can bring them on board with this. I can't expect that they would like the fact we're giving the traitor that lived among them a carrot and like it. I know I wouldn't... Well after tomorrow it won't matter."

"You're the General."

"Yes I am so for now Beckman out.

"Roger that Casey out," he said then as he turned around to find Morgan standing there with a look on his face. "Jesus Grimes, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up stairs captaining your ship of fools? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. What are you and Becky up to behind Chuck and Sarah's back? Are they going to let Gaez and Amy out?"

"Of course not they're going to get a few perks is all in prison in exchange for information. Listen the General doesn't want Sarah to know…"

"So Chuck can't know because he'd tell her. Okay I get it so it's a you wash my hand and I wash yours type deal… just you got to make sure that both hands are clean because otherwise in the end both hands end up dirty. Then you'd need a third hand and that gets complicated because…"

"Don't you get tired of rambling and speaking nonsense? What does that even mean? You still haven't said why you're down here and not upstairs?"

"I came to check on you to see if you needed a hand and what I meant was _dovey no provolone_, trust but verify.

"Moron, I think you wanted to say '_doveryai, no proveryai'_. If you want to quote in Russian learn to speak it.

"It sounded cooler when Chuck said it."

"Yeah and speaking of Chuck, sorry Morgan" said Casey.

"Sorry for what? Correcting my Russian? You know they respect the beard," said Morgan as he stroked it.

"Geez, I'm sure they do" said Casey as he pulled a dart gun from under his desk then turned and tranq'd Morgan. "Good night Grimes. You know as well as I do you'll go blab this to Chuck. You just can't keep your mouth shut." Casey threw Morgan over his shoulder and took him back to a holding cell then dropped him on a bed. That'll take care of that until the morning he thought then he left. Now he was going to have to come up with an excuse for Alex but as he was about to call Kat called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Chuck touched down on the helipad at Supermax there wasn't time to find out if they had or didn't have permission. The bird was coming down one way or another. The engine temp was in the red and most of the control panel lights were painted red. The oil pump that wanted to go out had gone out. Instead of making a smooth soft landing Chuck plopped down in the middle of the deck then shut everything down.

"Well I don't know how we're going home but unless they have some spare parts lying around it won't be in this," said Chuck as they climbed out of the cabin.

"Chief you can take the blindfold off now. Sorry but it was necessary," said Sarah as she helped him take it off.

"Lieutenant Stillwell," said a man in an Air Force uniform. "I'm your escort, can you please follow me. I'll take you straight to the infirmary." As they followed the Lieutenant Chuck told him about their chopper problem so the man radioed for their flight crew chief to look over the Ranger's bird and see what they could do. Chuck took Sarah's arm then they hung back letting the Lieutenant go ahead with the Chief.

"Have you noticed something odd we haven't crossed paths with a soul since we came inside? Either the prison relies heavily on automation or everyone had been given a heads up to stay clear of us."

"It wouldn't surprise me this is a black op site so people don't want to be recognized. It's just plan SOP with unauthorized guests," said Sarah indicating the Chief.

"You're probably right but you're being awfully quiet. What's bothering you? I can understand your dislike for prisons if that's your problem."

"That may be part of it but also… well let's face it Sweetie a lot of the people around us we put in here and I'll feel better when we're gone. Can we please catch up so we can hurry up and go?"

They continued on until they reached a door marked infirmary and the Lieutenant knocked then took them in. Inside were five beds and one with the missing Ranger in it with a man in a white coat without a name tag standing over him. Chuck flashed when he saw the man's face and looking over he saw Sarah did too. Lucky for both Rangers they had no idea who the man was.

"So Doc how is your patient? And is he up to answering a few questions?"

"I think if you take it easy on him and go slowly it should be okay. I've rehydrated him and replaced his electrolytes."

"Mark you gave us a scare," said the Chief. "These people want to ask you what you remember and how you got here."

"I think it would be best if you told us in your own words from when you turned onto Grotto Canyon road. You were out investigating possible poaching then what?"

"Well I drove over this ridge and there was this helicopter hovering low and guys shooting out of it with a big gun. I tried to call but my radio wasn't working then the next thing I knew someone was pulling me out of the Bronco and then I blacked out. I got the impression that the guys that pulled me out were looking for someone but I could be mistaken. When I came to I was in a camp near here. I heard a few names Mad Max was the pilot and the leader I think."

"How'd you get away? Were you able to escape and would you be able to take us back to their camp or point us in the direction?"

"I didn't escape that's the thing there was this guy, a little dark skinned guy, maybe Native American. They called him Killer he was supposed to kill me. But the nearest I can figure he faked my death and let me go. The whole thing is kind of a haze what actually happened but if I'm alive it's thanks to him."

"Is this the guy," asked Chuck showing the Ranger Lester's Buy More employee picture.

"Yeah that's him. But you're not going to find anything at the camp because I heard that Max guy yell a change in plans and the whole team bugged out."

"Here look at this," said Chuck as he pulled up an image of a Chinook CH-47. "Is this chopper they used?" The man nodded yes. "How many men would you say this man Max had and what kind of weapons?"

"I couldn't say I know at least five but I got the impression there were more. As far as guns I saw some M4s but they all seemed to be set for fully automatic. That thing they were shooting from the chopper had multiple barrels that rotated."

"Thanks you've been very helpful you should get some rest," said Chuck then he turned to Sarah. "Can we talk outside?"

"Yes, I think we should," said Sarah but she stopped at the door. "Oh one last question these men did they have body armor on or could you tell?"

"They all had black vests on that seemed thick but it was dark and I could be wrong but it certainly seemed like body armor. What were these people doing up to in our desert?"

"We wish we knew now get some rest. You'll be going home soon," said Sarah as Chuck opened the door for her then closed it behind them.

"What do you make of this," asked Chuck. "Have you ever heard of anything like this before? I feel like I should know what all this means but I'm missing something important."

"Well I think we can both agree something is about to go down and Lester has stepped right in the middle of it with both feet. But how is he maintaining his cover? You know him, how is he pulling this cold hardened criminal act and real cold hardened criminals are buying it, unless… unless they need his skillset."

"Right, for all his efforts at trying not to work, he was a good tech and he did crack the Omen virus with Jeff when no one else could so he's a good hacker…. The radar logs that's how the Chinook flew across restricted air space that was him."

"What do you think the possibilities are that they'll let us check their radar logs? About the same as a snow ball some place warm."

"Probably less but maybe if we ask pretty please or ask her they might just say yes," said Chuck as he pointed to General Beckman who was walking towards them. "General what a strange place to meet you I hope you're just visiting."

"I think I could say the same Agents Bartowski. But I was here interrogating a couple suspects when the Colonel called me about your problem."

"I appreciate you not shooting us down," said Chuck. Sarah elbowed him to be quiet and she began briefing the General.

"… so you can see if we can look at the recordings and their data files Chuck could see if they've been altered. I would think they'd like this done for them."

"I don't know that would mean they'd have to admit that someone got past their fire walls. But okay I'll have all the data downloaded to Castle for your review tomorrow. Now I suggest you return to Stovepipe Wells. You did say Ellie and Devon were watching your daughter there. I'm sure they're concerned."

"We can call them from one of the offices and it would be better to check on the files here. Did I mention that our helicopter's down? We had trouble coming in."

"Don't worry I'm lending you mine. The warden wants those civilians out of here and since they're your responsibility you need to take them home. My Lieutenant is debriefing them and having them sign a Discretionary Disclosure Waiver. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get what you need tomorrow and have a pleasant flight back."

"My mother wouldn't happen to be around, I never got to say goodbye at the Buy More and we have a history of missing each other."

"I left her… I left her back at Nellis she's doing some leg work for me. She was corroborating my suspects' testimony. They want to negotiate a deal and until I can verify what they've told me everything is on hold. But that's not your concern." Just then the lieutenant came out.

"The briefing is done and I have their forms signed. The doctor is preparing the Rangers for transport and we'll have them both loaded on the chopper."

"What do you mean preparing them for transport? Only the one was a patient. Don't tell me you did what I think you did."

"The doctor administered X-13 to both that will make their re-entry easier. That's standard protocol for civilians found here."

"So anything else the Ranger Stiles might have told us is gone. Thank you very much. I guess I should be happy you waited until we got here to gas Stiles. I don't care what your good doctor says in there that stuff has got to be bad for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah drove the Chief and Ranger Stiles back to the station after they were dropped off by a Black Hawk UH-60. They left them parked out front in their Bronco which gave them time to get back to the Airstream. It was late when they got back to the camper but Devon and Ellie were still awake waiting for them. Ellie saved them a couple turkey sandwiches from what was left over after the party and they were sitting around drinking coffee talking about what had happened.

"Something is going on," said Chuck. "The General basically gave us the bum's rush to get us out of there and it might be protocol but they didn't need to gas them."

"Gas what? Who? What kind of gas are you talking about?" asked Ellie looking over at Devon who shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be Chuck's spy stuff and take it from me honey we don't need or want to know anything about it, right Sarah?"

"Sweetie, we shouldn't be talking like this in front of civilians," said Sarah. "Sorry no offense but to us that's what you guys are."

"No offense take I'm glad to be a civilian," said Devon. "And El you should be too. This stuff is dangerous."

"Well I hate to correct you Awesome but given how often the General comes to Ellie, and I'm sorry to say this, but I think she falls into the category of asset," said Chuck. "Regardless, I still think something is going on."

"There was that pause she made when you asked about your mother like she didn't know what to say. If I were interrogating her that would be a marker that would tell me she was trying to hide something."

"So you agree that whatever is going on involves the General and my mother…" Chuck said but Ellie interrupted him.

"You mean our mother don't you Little Brother?"

"Yes you're right. Whatever is going on our mother is involved with the General and part of it is taking place at Supermax and someplace else." While they were sitting there talking Sarah's phone rang, it was Alex.

"It's Alex. Let me take this," said Sarah as started to get up to go outside. "Alex what's the matter? … What? Hold on let me put you on speaker Chuck's here you can ask him."

"What is it?" asked Chuck looking puzzled. Sarah signaled for him to wait as she sat her phone in the middle of the table.

"Sarah or Chuck, do you know where Morgan's at? It's late and he's not at home? I keep calling him on his phone but it keeps going to voice mail. I don't want to bother Dad because he went out with Mom so I want to give them some alone time but..."

"Well Black Friday is over so he might be down in Castle soaking his feet. He did that last year. He could've switched off his phone and he might have even fallen asleep."

"I'm going to run in and see if I can find him. I'm not really worried but Big Mike called and wanted to know what to do with Jeff. He doesn't want to let him sleep in home theater because he's afraid of something like what happened in the Herder, whatever that meant?"

"Oh my God no we don't, when you go in you might go into Castle through Orange Orange that way you'll avoid Big Mike. But if worse comes to worst Jeff can sleep in the courtyard in Echo Park. That's where he slept at last night," said Chuck. He heard the pause on the line. "I know it sounds cruel and cold but that's where he wanted to sleep. I guess he wanted to be under the stars or something. God knows he's in tuned with cosmos most of the time."

"Or just plain stoned out of his gourd," said Ellie as Awesome shook his head in agreement.

"Alex if you can't find him you might have to call in John," said Sarah. "If you have to, you have to John will understand." As Sarah hung up she noticed Chuck giggling. "What's so funny? Alex really is worried even though she says she isn't."

"No it's not that I was just remembering. You see Big Mike found Jeff's underwear in one of the herders," said Chuck and Sarah made a face of disgust. "I know. So he had them all reupholstered. That was also when I first met Jack and the Sheik. Wait a minute Beckman smelled."

"You know that's kind of rude to say about someone especially a woman bro," said Awesome. "You could just say her perfume was heavy or something like that."

"No you don't understand she smelled. Smells are tricky. One person doesn't perceive something differently from another. Scents are for practical purposes, the same for everyone just chemical compounds. The problem is smell is linked to our memories. In this case I remember the smell of the herders when meeting Jack. For one very important reason in particular we hit it off," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. "So I have a good memory so Jeff's smell, for want of a better expression, brings that memory to mind for me."

"Okay I think I see where you're going with this," said Sarah. "The hotel and casino business have known this for years. Citrus smells are refreshing. Floral smells are relaxing. Herbaceous smells are usually relaxing but can also be invigorating, especially peppermint. Cedar and other wood smells relax and soothe. By blending these odors hotels create moods."

"Moods or environments, they change throughout the hotel, from lobbies to spas to casinos. In most of scent systems they try to make the hotels smell like the ideal version of their location, so that in South Florida they use citrus scents, and at a Colorado ski resort, they'll use an Alpine scent. But in Las Vegas, each resort has a signature theme."

"That's right like the Mirage smells Polynesian, the Mandalay Bay smells Southeast Asian and the Bellagio has the scent of Northern Italy. The Venetian has a particular scent called 'Seduction'. Its principal element is musk which has been described as 'strong, soothing and sensuous' reminds me of someone," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed Chuck.

"Right," coughed Ellie bring their attention back to the business at hand. "So what does the General's 'smell' have to do with this?" Chuck looked over at Sarah. She smiled and nodded her head.

"She's staying at the Sands which probably means Mary is too," said Sarah. "You see she was carrying the smell when we met her so that meant she had either just come from there or stayed long enough for the scent to permeate her clothes."

"Which means Devon, we're picking up our stakes and heading out. Come with me and we'll connect the Airstream to the SUV then we'll drive down and find a place to camp off the strip. Then tomorrow Sarah and I will go stake out the Sands for Mom and the General."

"What does this have to do with Jeff and Lester?"

"I don't know yet but my gut tells me they're connected and besides El you can spend the day in the hotel spa while Captain Awesome watches the kids."

"Now that's my kind of roughing it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex pulled up in her car outside the Buy More but the parking lot was empty so she wondered what happened to Big Mike and Jeff. Maybe in the end Big Mike took Jeff home even though that was highly unlikely. If it had been open Jeff might have gone to the Bennigan's across the street but it was boarded up and had been since the company went bankrupt, which had nothing to do with Jeff and Lester other than the fact they had been abroad when that happened and losing your two best customers wasn't good for the bottom line.

"No one's home," said Alex as she entered using her set of keys and deactivating the alarm. "Well someone had to have activated it on their way out so there shouldn't be anyone around," she mumbled to herself. The store was creepy at night; the lights were dim and no one about doing something silly. It reminded her of one of those films the day after when all of mankind suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth except for the one lone survivor. She made her way to the lockers then entered her access code, and did both hand and retinal scans. The screen seemed a little loose so she made a mental note to mention it to Morgan.

"Crap!" she said as she jumped when the air lock behind the locker door hissed as it opened. She climbed into the elevator and rode it down as she got off her shoes made a metallic sound on the metal deck plates, a pinging sound.

"So much if I want to be quiet," she said to herself as she walked down. But as she was entering she noticed she wasn't alone someone else was sitting at the console working. Naturally she assumed it was Morgan.

"Christ Morgan you had me scared. Why haven't you answered your phone?" she said as she came down but got no reply. "Morgan, did you hear me?" She heard the sound of typing on a keyboard but as the man came in sight she saw it wasn't Morgan.

"Stop or I'll shoot," yell Alex as she drew her Beretta Mini Cougar from behind her back as Jeff got up and turned around with a bag of chips in his hand.

"I come in peace with chips, want some?" he said as he offered her chips from his bag. "You know I had one like that," said Jeff pointing at her pistol. "Mine was an airsoft. Does yours shoot little yellow plastic balls? I shot Roscoe once by accident that's how he ended up with only one eye."

"Proper gun ethic says you always treat a gun as if it's loaded and never point at anything you don't intend to shoot," said Alex as she lowered her weapon. How and why are you here?"

"The how was easy I bypassed the scanners. You know I expected it to be harder but in the end it was child's play. I've got some ideas I'll run by Chuck when he gets back. You haven't heard from him?"

"I called before but I was trying to find Morgan you wouldn't know where he is, would you? I've been calling but he hasn't been answering?"

"That was you who kept calling. How can anyone get anything done around here if people keep calling?"

"First you're not supposed to be down here and second I was calling Morgan on his phone so he's here? Where is he?"

"He's in the back asleep, but it's useless to try to wake him. I took some of what he took once and slept for a week. I used to wake up in some of the best dumpsters in the city. Has Casey told you anything about the time we found him…" Jeff started to say in a dumpster but Alex was already gone into the back looking for Morgan. She found him out cold in one of the detention cells with a tranq dart still in him.

"Oh Dad what've you done," said Alex as she tried to get Morgan up but he was out cold so she slapped him but again nothing. He just smiled and snored.

"Yeah that used to happen to me a lot too but I used to smile then get slapped," said Jeff coming up behind her. "Like I said he's out until at least tomorrow. But if you want I can slap him too for you."

"No just help me get him to the car," said Alex as she took one side then Jeff took the other and they got Morgan up in the elevator.

"We could do what Lester and the guys used to do to me. We can play poker Lester's rule with Morgan."

"But he's out of it."

"So was I."

"But he'll lose. I know, so did you. What is poker 'Lester rules' anyway? I don't think anyone has ever told me about it?

"It's a variant of strip poker. We take Morgan's clothes off then sit him in the front yard then call the neighbors over."

"No we're not going to sit him in the front yard and I don't care if Lester did it to you," said Alex as they got Morgan into the car. "Watch his head," said Alex as there was a loud metallic ping.

"I think Morgan's head chipped your paint. Well if you don't want to play poker Lester's rules then we could just play strip poker."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Just get in you can't go back down there so you're coming home with us and if I hear anything more about strip poker I'll use my Beretta and it doesn't shoot plastic balls." Jeff started to speak but Alex cut him off. "If I were you I'd just sit back and keep my mouth shut unless you want to reenact a scene from Pulp Fiction."

Alex had just turning out of the Buy More and started heading home when Morgan's phone began to ring so Jeff reached over and answer it.

"Hey you shouldn't do that," she said but it was too late. "I don't know if Morgan is going to like you answering his phone."

"Chill out sister I had the mainframe working on facial recognition from CCTV feeds throughout California and Nevada. I was going to go globally but I was afraid I'd get too many hits in Canada and Casablanca."

"Canada I can understand but Casa… No I don't want to go there. Not that I wouldn't want to go there but oh you know what I mean."

"Now you've got me confused."

"Not that, that's difficult, okay, where did the computer get a hit?"

"A Subway shop off the strip in Las Vegas, I've got the address."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took an hour to get the Airstream hooked to the back of the SUV then they were gone. Once they were on the road it was only a two and a half hour drive to Las Vegas. Chuck and Sarah drove letting Ellie and Awesome sleep with the girls in the camper. They pulled into a camp site off the strip and close to the Sands. The night manager wasn't happy to be woken up but an extra hundred made the loss of sleep acceptable. After getting the Airstream situated they left a note and map along with a Carmichael Corporate Debit card for Ellie and Devon then drove over to the Sands to stake it out.

"Well if we weren't sure the General was here before we are now the men in black out front are a dead giveaway. You know they should just write on the side of their vehicle intelligence agency but then the outside wouldn't match the inside."

"Funny. Sweetie, why don't I take the first watch and you try to catch some sleep? We don't know how long we're going to be here and I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"The truth is we don't even know if this is connected to Lester. I brought us down here on a hunch not very astute maybe my joke is pointing back at me. Going back to Burbank might have been the better decision."

"Hey we both agreed this was the right move to make so it wasn't just you making the decision we made it together. You're just tired and if things don't pan out here I'll spend a day in the spa with Ellie while you and Devon watch the kids." Just then Sarah's phone rang. "It's Alex."

"Put her on speaker I need to know if she's found Morgan," said Chuck as he leaned over close to Sarah.

"Alex you're on speaker," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck. "Was that just an excuse to get me to kiss you?"

"If it was it worked," said Chuck as he kissed her smiling. "But we've got Alex on the line. Alex did you find Morgan?"

"Yeah Dad tranq'd him I think," said Alex as she looked over at Jeff. "Or maybe someone else Morgan knows."

"Hey Sister don't look at me if I was going to use that stuff I wouldn't share. I'd keep it for myself," said Jeff. "Chuck do you know where Morgan keeps his stash?"

"Jeff shut up and let Alex talk. Pistol whip him if you have to but on second thought no, he might like it." Alex looked up at Jeff and he was smiling at her with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Yuck I think you're right. Anyway what happened to Morgan is TBD but I found Jeff in castle and he was on the mainframe," said Alex. She could hear the silence from the other end. "I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Chuck your security sucks dude," yelled Jeff from the back.

"Well to make a long story short we got a hit off facial recognition with a 100 percent match. Lester's in Las Vegas. Security cameras got a hit on him in a Subway shop on South Las Vegas Boulevard."

"Thanks, we'll investigate," said Sarah as she hung up. "We really need that video camera footage but we need to keep up surveillance here too. I have a suggestion."

"I'm not going to like this am I," said Chuck as he sat back in his seat to listen.

"Well one of us could so inside the Sands and spend some time in the coffee shop while the other one goes and acquires the security footage."

"And pray tell who would you suggest do what?"

"Well I do pick locks better than you do and it just makes more sense for me to go recover the video, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so just be careful. I love you," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too and this will be a piece of cake."

"I don't know why people say something is easy as a piece of cake. Cake is not easy to make and let's not talk about baking it. It can come out burnt or under done. Not to mention as dry as the desert around us so there's nothing easy about it.

"Sweetie you're spiralling. Don't worry, I'll be right back. Go have some coffee and bring me back one with a pastry."

"A couple of chocolate filled croissants."

"I'd love you forever and I would even without the pastries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising over the desert and already thermometers were rising as the heat index rose when the gates of Supermax opened and a white panel laundry truck pulled out heading down towards Las Vegas. A few hours later the same gate opened and three armoured transport vehicles pulled out heading in three different directions all heading towards Las Vegas. Outside of the Federal courthouse on South Sixth Street two vans pulled into a parking garage and fifteen men in coveralls stepped out changing quickly into suits.

"Okay Max will be here soon with the bird, extraction is down the street on top of that building being constructed," said Rusty as he handed out briefcases. "We had the ceiling reinforced. Inside the cases are HK MP5KA4s with two extra clips. Don't try to go through the scanner until you get the signal then we need to move fast hit and hard. Killer that's where you come in."

"Oh momma," muttered Lester as he began sweating. Was he going to be able to pull this off or get himself killed or…

"Killer listen up! You're going in with Joe and Frank they're your cover. The people at the front desk already know some guys from maintenance are supposed to come so they'll wave you three through. Go to the maintenance room building security should let you operate undisturbed but if they don't Joe and Frank will make sure you are at the right time. Any questions? If not let's head out and act like lawyers milling about.

...

Somewhere just outside the city limits of Las Vegas the three armoured vehicles start to enter the city, nothing out of the ordinary to report so far.

"Papa Bear this is Red one, so far so good a few miles and we'll be in the city heading towards South Las Vegas Boulevard."

"Roger that Red one," radioed Kenny. Things were coming together and so far so good. "Red two what is you status.

"Red two nothing to report we're about a mile away and making good time. ETA off the freeway will be in an hour."

"Roger that," said Kenny the only one left was Red three. "Red three status report, Red three status over. Red three, do you read me? HQ this is Papa Bear send a vehicle to check on Red three." Kenny took off his headset then tapped on the shoulder of his guy in their mobile command center. "Bring up Big Brother check where Red three last reported in then follow their route and see what you can. I need to know if there was an assault or if they just broke down." The man nodded his head as he got to work. "Tom," he yelled to the driver. "Put your foot down and get us to the courthouse as fast as you can." Kenny had a bad feeling in his stomach but now it was too late.

"Kenny," called the guy operating Big Brother. "They're gone. I've traced all the way back from Yucca Mountain to the courthouse and they're gone without a trace."

"That's impossible an armored vehicle just doesn't disappear," said Kenny then he got himself organized. "Tom get us in as quickly as you can. HQ we have a situation," he radioed in. "I need all our lights green and the ramp open when we get there." They were ten minutes out and would deliver their prisoners soon. He just wished he knew where his men were.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sipping on a cup of coffee when he saw his mother get off the elevator in the lobby. Then she started to walk towards the exit where he saw two men in black standing waiting for her. Think fast he told himself and he was a little ashamed of what he was about to do but if the shoe were on the other foot he had not doubt his mother would do the same.

"Mom what are you doing here," yelled Chuck as he walked out of the hotel coffee bar towards hers. "I thought you were up at Nellis?"

"Chuck, you aren't supposed to be here. Where's Sarah?" said Mary worrying that the whole mission was out in the open now.

"I'm not supposed to be here?" said Chuck as he hugged her. "What's going on? First it's the General giving us the bum's rush and now you?"

"It's nothing I'm glad to see you. I know I left in a hurry from the party but things came up. What are you two doing here?"

"Well it's not just us, Ellie and Devon and the kids came along too. Ellie and Devon are watching the kids in the Airstream and we're looking for Lester Patel, one of the guys that used to work at the Buy More. That's right you left before we came back so you don't know."

"Oh good, very good you should keep that up. I've really got to go," said Mary as one of the men came in and signaled her.

"Mom he was taken by a group of mercs that are planning some sort…" Chuck started to explain when the man came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I really have to go, Diane is having a cow. I'll call you this evening and we can all go out for dinner my treat and I don't want to hear no. I want to spend time with my granddaughters."

"Good I'll tell Sarah and the guys," said Chuck as he mother disappeared out the door with the two agents getting into their black SUV then driving off. Shortly afterwards Sarah walked in.

"Chuck wasn't that Mary who just left," asked Sarah and Chuck nodded his head. "What's the matter? So she spotted you, she's a trained spy and one of the best in the business with years of experience in counterespionage. She's trained to recognize people and you being her son…"

"No you don't understand," said Chuck interrupting her. "She didn't recognize me, I recognized her and I challenged her."

"So you blew your own cover? Well she is your mother and that's something they don't teach you in spy school. I mean how to deal with parents if they did I would've failed."

"No, no, no you don't understand I planted a tracker on my own mother. When we hugged I slipped a GLG-4000 into her pocket."

"I'll admit I'm a little shocked but you did what you thought you had to do. Let's go stalk your mother together."

"Funny… normally I'd appreciate the attempt at levity, but this is my mother we're talking about. No we can track her afterwards. Let's go get you that cup of coffee I promised first."

"I believe there were supposed to be two chocolate filled croissants also. And what is this about attempt at levity I thought I did a good job," she said as she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. People were coming and going in the hotel lobby but they didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red Three had just completed a radio check with Papa Bear and still an hour away from the city limits. They had left at sunrise from Supermax where because of the desert temperatures had dipped to the upper thirties but now the sun was out and the mercury in the thermometers was rising quickly. The weather outlook for the rest of the day was clear skies and highs in the low seventies.

"Stan what are you going to do when we get in," asked Ralph the driver. "I was thinking about going for a late breakfast I know a place that serves up the best steak and eggs you've ever had. They get their eggs fresh from a farmer in the morning."

"If biscuits come with it you just twisted my arm? Do you hear that," said Stan as he tried to look out the window.

"Yeah biscuits and your choice hash browns or grits," said Ralph as what Stan just said sat in. "I hear it too now. Sounds like a helicopter, a big one, but flying really low. You sure you don't see anything out of the side windows?"

"No I don't see anything," said Stan as he scanned the sky then he saw something in the sight mirror. "Christ, they're on top of us!" Suddenly they heard something drop on the roof.

"Stan, don't wait around call it in, now!" yelled Ralph as electricity ran over the dashed board. Ralph let go of the steering wheel and Stan dropped the mic as the motor sputtered then came to a stop. They both went into spasms then passed out when they came to they were flying through the air over a thousand feet from the ground below.

"Stan, Stan can you hear me? Talk to me," said Ralph as he slapped him to bring him too. Slowly Stan started to come out of it.

"What happened? Ralph, where the hell are we?" asked Stan looking out the window seeing building pass below them.

"Near as I can tell they passed some sort of current through the vehicle and fried all electrical devices like radio and probably our GPS tracker. Even our cell phones won't work inside this."

"What? Do you think they believe we've got the prisoners?" asked Stan as he took a gulp wondering what would happen to them when they found out they didn't.

"I don't think that's their plan near as I can make out for up here we're heading towards the courthouse but I don't know why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was sitting typing on a keyboard in front of her work station when Casey came walking into Castle. By the way he was walking and the sound of his feet on the metal deck plates he seemed everything Alex wasn't. When he saw her the first thought that crossed his mind was to ask why she was in so early but then he remembered who he left sleeping in the back and that he forgot to call her.

"I can explain if you give me the opportunity," he said trying to defuse the situation. But defusing wasn't his forte; his was more into blowing things up which this was risking to do but in his face.

"Okay I'd like to hear it," said Alex as she sat back in her chair as images flashed across the screen in front of her. "Go ahead tell me why you tranq'd my fiancée then dumped him in the back. Oh I'm forgetting that you also forget to tell me so that at two in the morning I'm looking for him, getting worried like a normal person would do calling everyone I know to try and find him. Thank goodness I called Chuck and Sarah or I'd be thinking God knows what by now."

"All right you've got a reason to be pissed but… well… This is what happened Morgan came in and overheard a conversation I had with General Beckman that was sensitive. I knew he couldn't keep his big mouth shut especially from some people so I tranq'd him. It was for his own good. If it'd been anyone else I would've ended them then gone out for pancakes."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? So you're going to keep him drugged until when? A day, a month or how many years. Dad, Morgan's a part of this team too."

"And he's got a big mouth. If I tell him not to tell something to Chuck or Sarah that will be the first people he'll go and tell. Besides it was only for the night and that's why I had to tranq him. It's okay now or soon will be so I guess I can tell you. You see they're moving Amy and Augusto Gaez from Yucca Mountain. I don't know some sort of deposition they're supposed to give in court today," said Casey looking at his watch, "this morning actually. The General didn't want a cat fight so she didn't want Sarah to know until afterwards which excluded Chuck for obvious reasons."

"Well, Chuck is Morgan's best friend and they have been friends for almost forever and Sarah just happens to be Chuck's wife. You do know what friends are? You do have them don't you?

"Of course I do but mission comes first and you know that. Things would be easier if those two didn't have that stupid pact not to keep secrets. Jesus that's what we do for a living."

"Personally, I think it's kind of romantic that they promise not to keep secrets from each other and not to lie."

"Personally, I think I'm going to be sick. What are you doing anyway?" asked Casey as he walked over to look at her monitor. "Or is this a secret?"

"Funny Dad and you're one to talk. Well Jeff got a hit on Lester last night," said Alex. She read the look on Casey's face. "That's right I found him here in Castle. By the way he said your security sucked, his words not mine. Anyway we got a hit on Lester in Subway so Sarah secured the video from the shop and I went back and found this guy with him," she said as she turned the monitor so Casey could see. "So now I'm doing a facial recognition to see if he's in the system but so far nothing."

"So after all this Lester's here in the Subway. It's a wonder Big Mike didn't recognize him," said Casey as he went to go get himself a cup of coffee.

"No I didn't mention, sorry, Lester's in Las Vegas. This is an image from a Subway shop off South Las Vegas Boulevard."

"Did you say Las Vegas? Crap that's where the deposition is taking place in the Federal building. Let me see that guy's picture add Interpol parameters and here add this database."

"Dad, that's Verbanski's private database? Does Gertrude know you've got access to her archives and is that the only thing you've got the key to?"

"I never made a stupid pact," said Casey as he got a hit. "Oh crap, this needs to go to the General right away. She needs to know who this player is."

"Dad what is it," asked Alex but Casey signalled for her to wait.

"Crap the General isn't picking up all calls are going straight to voice mail. She and her aid must be in the Federal building already. You'd think they'd have the common sense that one wait outside. They're jamming cell phone use inside. Call Chuck and Sarah let me speak to them."

"Dad you haven't told me what's going on?"

"Your guy, Maxwell Harlin aka Mad Max, former Spec Forces look at his known affiliations. See the last listing, fixer for the Gentle Hand," said Casey as Alex looked over Harlin's file. "Well, that's Gaez's people and the ones Amy betrayed us for."

"What's a fixer anyway? How do they fix things?"

"Do I have to explain?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan woke up slowly in bed moaning slightly. His head hurt and his mouth was dry even his eyelids ached if eyelids could ache. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn but he could tell he was at home. Maybe he just dreamed Casey darted him, yes just a very bad dream was all it was. His headache subsided and he turned in bed someone was there with him, Alex.

"Alex, I had the weirdest dream," said Morgan as he rolled over to kiss her but it wasn't Alex in bed with him. "Gezz!... Jeff!... What!... How!... No, please no" Morgan couldn't speak in complete sentences he jumped out of bed and turned on the light. "You're not Alex!"

"No your old lady went into work and she asked me to keep an eye on you. You want to see Roscoe now?"

"No! Get out of here! When she said keep an eye on me she meant from a chair, from the doorway not in bed with me."

"Sorry I'm farsighted. I need to get up close and personal if you know what I mean?"

"What happened anyway? I don't remember a thing other than being at the Buy More then... Oh Casey. How did I get in my pajamas? And what are you doing in them too?"

"I've had a few mornings like that, well quite a few, and I find it's better if you don't think too hard. You'll just get a headache and might remember things your brain was smart enough to let you forget. You want to see Roscoe now?"

"No I need to get changed and get to work," said Morgan as Jeff just laid on his bed looking back at him with the usual Jeff look. "When I said I need to get changed I meant for you to go so I can get changed."

"Why? I've already seen everything and it's not that great. Besides I promised your old lady I'd keep an eye on you."

"Jeff keeping an eye doesn't mean you get to eye everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny rolled into the Federal building without stopping everyone knew they were coming in so there was no need. Shortly after him came in, the two armored transports rolled in too. General Beckman and Mary were on hand when Kenny opened up the back of his vehicle and brought out the two prisoners. Mary could tell that Kenny was mad and rightfully so, two of his men were missing and somehow he knew Augusto and Amy were to blame.

"Turning over your prisoners Marshal," said the General as Kenny hesitated to hand the key to the Courthouse guards.

"Is something wrong Marshal?" said Gaez. "You know what they say 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'. It was more the way he said it then what he said that caused Kenny's blood to boil.

"I better not find out you had anything to do with this or…" Kenny started to say but Mary got in front of him and took the keys. "Go outside and cool off, there's a mobile command vehicle parked outside you can use it to try and find you missing vehicle. Let your men rest for the trip back."

"You heard them," said Kenny. "They don't need us for now so if you want you can go get some rest, a cup of coffee or some breakfast. I'll call everyone back when we get ready to go." Kenny caught the elevator up to the lobby then went outside, walking straight across the street to the van. He had men missing and that was the only thing on his mind rest could wait.

As Kenny left a group of lawyers filed in then hung around the entrance while three technicians came in squeezing through.

"Excuse me, make a hole, working men coming through. Geez, what is this someone filming an episode of 'Suits' or 'Allie McBeal". I'd like to meet Robert Downey, Jr.," said Lester as he and his two bodyguards made their way to the front. He handed the man a work order request then the man had him sign in.

"Hold up I need to get you an escort," said the man behind the desk.

"That would be nice. Do you have pictures or do we just have to take whatever you give us? I unlike my friend Jeff have certain standards."

"What are you talking about? Paul," yelled he desk officer, "escort these guys over to the maintenance room." Paul walked them over.

"We can take it from here if you've got something else to do," said Lester. "I hear they've got doughnuts on sale, half-priced across the street."

"Funny but everyone is all spun up today so I can't. Let's go inside and get this over with," said Paul. As they walked inside one of the men with Lester hung back then cold cocked Paul with his pistol he had hidden in the bottom of his tool chest. The men stowed Paul's body inside while Lester connected the link to his computer.

"You in Killer," Rusty radioed him from out in the lobby. "I hope you are because Max is about to shut down the mainframe. Get ready to put the building in lock down."

"Yes but how?" said Lester. Max hadn't come in with them and he had no idea what was going on other than he didn't want to be there.

Meanwhile down the loading docks…..

Mary watched with the General as they loaded Gaez and Amy in the elevator then two of the guards took them up.

"Diane I need to tell you Chuck and Sarah are here," said Mary but before the General could answer there was a loud explosion then alarms when off inside the building and all the floors including where they were locked down.

"What the hell just happened," yelled the General as she and Mary ran to the elevator but the lights were off and the exit doors were locked. They were trapped inside and outside they heard the sound of men yelling and automatic gunfire.

"We've got to get out of here," said Mary as she looked over at the two armor vehicles and I've got the key. On me," yelled Mary as she got one started.

A few minutes before…..

Kenny was outside in the van still trying to coordinate with anyone to find his missing vehicle but with no luck. He was on the phone with Nellis when one of his men came running throwing open the back doors.

"Boss you've got to see this to believe it come quickly," said the man as he shielded his eyes from the sun looking up in the sky. In fact when Kenny came out everyone was looking up. Cars stopped in the middle of the street and people were honking their horns but the drivers just got out and stared upward.

"What the Sam Hill is going on? Aliens?" said Kenny as he looked up and there it was his missing armored vehicle attached by some sort of giant magnet to a cable hanging below a CH47. Everyone was just standing still like they were mesmerized then the chopper flew over the Federal building and Kenny realized what was going to happen.

"Quick call inside, evacuate the top floor now," yelled Kenny but I was too late. The bird released the vehicle and it fell on top of the Federal courthouse taking out most of the top floor with its mainframe and personnel.

"Killer you're on," radioed Rusty. In the background Lester heard gunfire and he jumped when rounds hit the wall behind them, "Killer can you hear me put the building in lock down then give me video feed. Do it now!... Okay I've got eyes… Our targets are locked in the number two elevator. Killer, bring the elevator to the lobby then come out we've a bird to catch."

"You're a bit jumpy there Killer," said Frank standing next to him. "Don't worry, you did your job and we've got you back."

"Okay done, let's go," said Lester as Frank took out a grenade. "Wait put that thing away," said Lester then he took a water bottle and pour water over the laptop and console. Sparks flew then the all the lights went out.

"What are you doing? Come on let's go. No one's going to wait for us."

"Your way they could come in cut the cables then put a temporary bypass in. My way they have to remove the old devices before they can do anything. Now let's go," said Lester but his way he also saved Paul's life. He just hoped someone would save his.

"Oh momma," said Lester as he walked out of the maintenance room to see all the carnage and destruction. If he didn't know better he wouldn't have recognized it as the same lobby he just passed through. He repeated to himself that the men lying on the ground were just sleeping, they were only sleeping. He was saying that again when the elevator opened and Rusty's men opened fire taking out the two guards that were with Amy and Gaez. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so well.

"Nice to see you boys," said Amy as she and Gaez stepped out into the lobby. Rusty's men removed their hand and leg irons. "I assume you've got an extraction plan?"

"Follow us," said Rusty as Gaez and Amy picked up weapons from the downed guards. But as they ran outside they were greeted by a hail of lead fired by the Marshals who used the van outside as cover.

"We're pinned down," said Gaez. "You need to do something or they'll regroup from inside then we'll be caught in a crossfire."

"Killer Mr. Gaez is almost as nervous as you are. Hawkeye bring it on," radioed Rusty as a sniper perched in the parking garage opened up on the Marshals putting them in a crossfire instead. The Marshals were forced inside the van for cover.

"I need an ETA on a chopper or SWAT," yelled Kenny."

"Sorry but our communications are being jammed that's the only thing I can figure out. We can't receive or transmit."

"This way" yelled Rusty as he took everyone out and down the street. "Up there is where we're going," he yelled pointing to a building under construction with a CH47 hovered over the top of it. Just as they thought they were home free from the parking garage came an armored vehicle barreling breaking through the barricades cutting off their escape route.

"Give up," radioed the General from the vehicle as Mary and her team poured out. Kenny saw what was going on so he was able to position his men on the other side of the van basically circling Rusty's team.

"I don't have a shot," radioed Hawkeye. "Max you're going to have to say good morning to our friends."

"Roger that. Look alive in the back time to introduce ourselves."

"Drop your weapons. Surrender or die," said the General walking out of the armored vehicle but Rusty began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Because he's not going to give you that choice," said Rusty pointing up at the CH47.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The sun was high without a cloud in the sky as Chuck and Sarah left the Sands parking lot. Sarah was driving while Chuck was using the tracker trying to get the exact GPS position where his mother was located. According to the his readings Mary had been stationary now for a while at the Federal Courthouse so they made their way there through heavier than normal downtown traffic heading for South Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Take the next right," said Chuck "that should get us headed in the right direction and we can bypass some of this traffic. I was thinking when we get there we can park across the street in the parking garage."

"Good idea, there's some recon gear in the back under the seat," said Sarah as she pushed buttons on the radio. Then there was a click and the back seat lifted up.

"What's all this?" said Chuck as he looked over the small arsenal of weapons Sarah had stashed under the seat. "Honey, Love, Dear our daughter and Clara were sitting on top of all this not mention Ellie and Awesome."

"So they're locked away and safe. You do remember the thirty foot rule? There has been more than one occasion when a little fire power came in handy."

"I know but Sam and Clara played back there. You can't tell me we need all this like the grenade launcher and the RPG do we really need to carry them around. I don't want to sound like Devon but are they safe and let's not forget to mention the grenades for the grenade launcher."

"Well it's kind of dump to carry one without the other," said Sarah and Chuck had to admit she was right. "Besides if we were being overrun by bad guys wouldn't you like to have them instead of having to say I wished Sarah hadn't listen to me and taken them out."

"You know this new attempt at humor I appreciate," said Chuck as he smiled. "Needs a little work but you're getting there."

"Well I could've try to become a cannibal," she said she smiled at him. Chuck leaned over and kissed her. "And what's this about attempt? I think I'm doing good mister. Jesus, this traffic isn't letting up seems like we're about to come to a standstill."

"I wonder if there was an accident. What do you think we should try and go around?" said Chuck as his phone rang he looked down. "It's Alex. Alex we're stuck in traffic here what have you got for us. Any luck on that video we sent you? … Okay Casey I'm putting you on speaker. It's Casey."

"I heard," said Sarah. She was starting to lose her cool in the bumper to bumper traffic she was thinking about hitting the sidewalk but that would end whatever stealth plan they had of getting in undetected.

"Guys you can yell afterwards, said Casey. "But we got a facial recognition hit on a guy with Lester, Maxwell Harlin, also known as Mad Max."

"So why should we yell? Who's this guy anyway? I'm not flashing," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and she shook her head. She hadn't either."

"That's because he's been small time up until now. He's ex-special forces, a mercenary for hire…. Well there's no good way to tell you this but his last employer was the Gentle Hand."

"I thought they were all gone, disbanded after we took down Augusto Gaez and Amy?" said Chuck but Sarah made a look at the mere mention of Amy's name then she shook her head no.

"There were rumors that there were people high up in certain Latin American countries that were behind the Hand and that they continued on afterwards. But with the CATS being disbanded and then us well… We've been busy doing other things and the girls have had things they're involved in too.

"People high up you say are behind the Hand, like a back hand," said Chuck.

"Which is what you need if you don't listen up," said Casey. "Well, we know what Carina's involved in and it isn't just five o'clock tea or getting her crumpets buttered..."

"Guys mission at hand," said Sarah. "John is there more you wanted to tell us? John can you hear me? Chuck what just happened."

"The line dropped. I don't have a signal," said Chuck as he checked Sarah's phone too. "You don't have one either what's going on? Do you hear that?"

"Yeah that's the sound of small arms fire and it's coming from ahead. "Hold on," Sarah said as she ran up on the sidewalk and sped down the street honking her horn to get pedestrians out of the way. "Chuck, there are vests back there put one on and grab a weapon."

"What about you?" said Chuck as he strapped his on he realized he was protected but she wasn't and if they went in hot… No she needed a vest on too.

"Kind of busy right now," she said as she took out a row of tables at a sidewalk café, "hard to drive and put one on Sweetie." This was totally unacceptable for Chuck.

"No, not if you drop your seat back and get ready on three, you raise up and I slide underneath then I take the wheel while you move over."

"You've got to be joking," said Sarah as she looked over at him but his face said he was as serious as a heart attack. He wasn't going to budge.

"You're as important as I am and I won't wear one if you don't," said Chuck. He was adamant and if there were any doubts he undid two of the Velcro zips.

"Why do you have to be so pig headed sometimes," she said as he undid another strap. "Oh… You're exasperating sometimes… Okay but be careful going over the gearshift."

"I'm pig headed because I love you and someone has to think about your safety. Before you say it, you're valuable to me so on three raise up and we'll switch.

The SUV they were in swerved crossing over the center line going into the other lane. Horns blasted and drivers yelled especially from oncoming motorists as they switched out but Chuck brought the vehicle under control before they caused any accidents. Then he moved back over in their lane. Now with Chuck in the driver's seat Sarah was able to get ready and after putting on her vest then she assembled the Barrett.

"Go ahead and say it," said Chuck as he looked over at her as she clipped the scope on. "You can say it; I told you so about bringing everything."

"I'm not that kind of girl. Some girls bring too many clothes so I guess maybe I bring too many weapons but like they say, better safe than sorry," she said as she locked the clip in place housing the first round.

"Christ! Look ahead," said Chuck as they drove into what looked like a war zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CH47 lifted off from the roof swinging backwards dropping its tailgate at the same time. Inside on mounts were two M134 Miniguns. Each weapon was a six-barreled machine gun the spun around as it fired armor piercing rounds at a high rate of fire, 2,000 to 6,000 per minute, each. The armored vehicle was peppered and so was the van along with all the other cars parked outside the courthouse. There was a panic as vehicle after vehicle exploded. Everyone had to run for cover as bullets and shrapnel flew in the air. Max's gun crew laid down cover fire for Rusty and his men so they could make the pickup site.

"Come on," yelled Rusty. "Amy keep up, this us is not the time to fall behind. Killer, where's Killer?" Rusty didn't see him anywhere.

"I think he got hit I saw him go down back there," said Joe one of the men that was supposed to be protecting him.

"You two were supposed to be watching him. Crap Max is going to have us for this. Keep on moving and don't stop. Move it, Now!"

"I've got some unfinished business," said Amy as she laughed breaking away for the group. She wanted a little revenge before she took off and she saw Mary through the dust and smoke Amy raised her pistol to take aim. "Hey Mary Bartowski," yelled Amy. Mary turned. "I recognize you from what I heard in prison. You're Chuck's mother. This is a wedding gift for Sarah," said Amy firing. Mary took the hit in the side as she was turning.

"Mary," yelled Diane as she jumped on top of her shielding her with her body. Kenny saw the whole thing from cover and came out charging emptying his clip firing at Amy ignoring the hail of lead flying by him. She was forced to retreat disappearing in a cloud of dust and smoke. Max brought the chopper down to ground level to recover the last of Rusty's people.

"Come on let's go," yelled Augusto as he grabbed Amy by the arm and led her to the chopper then kissed her as he shove her on board. The gun crew continued to fire even after every one had boarded.

Down the street a Black SUV pulled up….

"Stop," yelled Sarah as she jumped out of the still moving vehicle with her Barrett. She fired the first round quickly from the hip without aiming. She still managed to hit the cockpit; inside she took out Max's co-pilot. Sarah got what she wanted which was to get the pilot's attention and draw fire from the Marshals and the General's men.

"Oh crap! Get back inside now," yelled Chuck. Sarah hopped in just as the chopper began to swing around. For a second Sarah thought she saw Amy and Gaez inside but that was crazy or was it but things were happening too fast.

"Is that? No it can't be…" she started to say. "No go, go, Chuck!" she yelled as the chopper opened fire. Chuck dropped the SUX in reverse and backed up as fast as the vehicle would go. He drove it across the street, jumping the curb and then backed threw a clothing store window, taking out the manikins on display, as a trail of bullets followed them.

"Are you okay? Talk to me please," said Chuck looking out the windshield at a torso of a half-naked female manikin smiled back at him. "Not you."

"What? I'm fine Sweetie," said Sarah as she fought to get out retrieving the Barrett from the backseat where she had tossed it getting in. "Do you see anything?"

"Up on the parking garage I saw a flash of light, there's a sniper," Chuck grabbed a pair of binoculars from the back. "On the East wing he's set himself up a perch."

"I got him," said Sarah as she cleared the body parts off the hood and set up for the shot. "Okay now steady," she said to herself as she looked for something to give her wind direction. She calculated distance and angle in her head she didn't need the intersect for this.

"The chopper's coming around to retrieve him," said Chuck as he looked through the binoculars. "If you're going to take him…"

"I know I see him I'm waiting for him to get up and there he goes he's about to board," she said but it was now or never. She squeezed the trigger and there was a loud bang that echoed inside the shop. The weapon jerked and ejected the spent round. The brass casing made a metallic ping as it hit the hood but in the binoculars Chuck watched the man's arms fly up and his body get propelled forward. The chopper lifted the gate and flew away without him.

"What just happened," asked Chuck as Sarah slung the Barrett over her shoulder. "Christ the place looks like Afghanistan or Beirut."

"I don't know but let's go and find out," said Sarah. Something tells me this was what Casey was trying to warn us about.

Climbing out of the shop they heard screams and crying as people started walking out and about in the street shell-shocked. Fires raged as vehicles burnt giving off black acrid smoke making it difficult to see and to breath. In the distance they heard sirens heading their way coming from all directions. Then out of the haze and smoke Sarah saw a familiar face.

"Hey isn't that Kenny over there? Kenny," yelled Sarah. He turned hearing Sarah's voice and saw them then ran straight over.

"Sarah, Chuck… I don't know how to… well need to tell you," Kenny started to say but they cut him off.

"Can you tell us what's going on? I thought I saw…," Sarah started to say Amy but stopped. She saw the look on his face. "Kenny what is it? Tell us." He just looked over at the General kneeling over Mary.

"Oh my God Chuck," yelled Sarah as she took off running. It was like his brain didn't register what she said and only after he saw Sarah run did he realize she was gone. He turned and walked over in the direction she ran. The smoke made it difficult for him to see then all of a sudden it cleared and he was looking at his mother wounded lying in the middle of the street.

"Mom! Jesus, out of my way," said Chuck as he pushed the General aside. "Let me look at her. Oh no Mom, no."

"Chuck, she's…" Sarah said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's my mother, General find out where the medics at. Kenny, get me some water I need to flush out the wound. Intersect, Dad don't fail me." Chuck check for vital signs she had a weak pulse but rapid heartbeat. She'd lost a lot of blood.

"Here's the water you asked for. We've got comms up ambulances are still ten minutes out."

"She doesn't have ten minutes," said Chuck as he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder. "I can't wait." He ripped her blouse open then flushed out the wound with water but it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Sarah hand me a knife," he said as he reached into his jacket with his bloody hand taking out his flash. "Here pour some on the blade it will have to do for now as a disinfectant."

"Here let me help you. Tell me what you want me to do," said Sarah. There was a reason doctors aren't supposed to operate on loved ones. She worried what this would do to Chuck.

"She might move I need for you to hold her down. I'm going to open the wound to get my fingers inside," he said as he began to cut. Without anesthesia she twitched and it took both Sarah and Kenny to hold her.

"Okay here we go," he said as he inserted two fingers. He found the bullet and removed it but the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. "Sarah let Kenny hold her; I need for you to pour more water." Flushing out the wound this time with the bullet removed he felt it, an artery had been nicked. It took everything he had to hold it together as he felt his mother's warm blood pulsating out of her artery on his hand. But he did what he had to do, he pinched it off.

"The medics are here," said the General. "They will transport her to the hospital."

"Then they're going to have to take us both I can't let go. Sarah if you want you can stay and help Kenny and the General. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Chuck if you need me?"

"I'm sure besides you know where I'll be and they need you here," said Chuck as the paramedics arrived and loaded them up. Sarah watched as they closed the doors then took off. After they left she turned back to the General and Kenny.

"Now can someone explain to me what the hell Amy and Gaez were doing on that chopper other than trying to kill us?" But before either could answer one of the General's men in black came over interrupting.

"Ma'am we found this one passed out with the members of the hit squad we downed. He says he knows you Agent Carmichael," said the man in black.

"Lester, we've been looking for you. Jeff's been worried," said Sarah. "Yes leave him with us; I'll take responsibility for him."

"He's their tech guy. The same guy who helped master mind this escape," said Kenny. "I'm sorry but he's going to have to come up with some good explanations if he wants to stay out of prison."

"Prison, me? Why? You've got to believe me this was all Jeffrey's fault. I was kidnapped, shanghaied, forcible taken. I feel violated I ate non-kosher foods. I feel so dirty."

"We can't track the chopper," said another one of the men in black reporting into the General. "It's like it's invisible. They must have some sort of stealth technology."

"Stealth, smealth," said Lester. "Whatever that means… Anyway they don't have any stealthy thing or the like. The computers in the area control towers all have a virus that automatically cancels the call sign of their chopper so it will never show up on the screen."

"Pray tell who wrote this virus and how was it delivered if all the tower computers have closed systems," said the General as she crossed her arms and stared at Lester with her eyebrow raised.

"Ops maybe too must information," said Lester as he swallowed. "Well if I were going to do it I'd attach it to a file sent to the towers as a radar update from the FAA. But it would be a self-eradicating virus that will disappear."

"I wonder who could've written such a virus and come up with that idea? Some reason Mr. Patel I think your list of charges just started growing," said the General.

"I know Mad Max mentioned going across the border once the job was done. If you set up satellites to watch the border with Mexico then drop all the choppers they have listed from the radar computers. You could use only one computer say from Las Vegas International then the only aircraft left will be theirs."

"Mr. Patel you might just have skirt serious prison time. Marshal, do you feel like putting together a posse? I'll give you the manpower."

"You give me the authorization and let me take a few of my men then I'm your man," said Kenny looking around. A little payback was in order he thought to himself.

"Sarah I'd like you to go with them. You know how the Gentle Hand operates as well as you know the escapees. However, if you don't want to I understand I can call the Colonel in but that will take time. Time we don't have."

"I have only one question did Amy shot Mary?" asked Sarah and both Beckman and Kenny nodded. "Then let me go to the hospital and check on Chuck. Kenny you can pick me up there afterwards."

"This is not a revenge mission to exact some sort of law of retaliation. We do not believe in an eye for an eye but then if they put up resistance I expect the proper force will be used. With that I need to bring you up to speed," said the General. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital and we can talk on the way. Major work with the Marshal to get this team ready we need to be in the air as soon as we've got a lock on that chopper. Mr. Patel you're with me too."

"Oh momma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital but because of the traffic build up, all the roads were blocked. The cars had no place to go so they couldn't get out of the way of the ambulance making the siren and lights useless. To make matters worse Chuck could feel her pulse beat faster as her heart tried to pump the little blood she had left but her blood pressure was dropping. She would soon go into cardiac shock then he'd have to let go for the paramedic to defibrillate but if he did that she really would bleed out. The saline solution they had her on just wasn't enough she need a transfusion and Chuck knew it.

"Okay this is what we're going to do," said Chuck. "I'm the same blood type as my Mom so we're going to set up a blood pump. You're going to setup up an IV like you're going to give her blood except you're going to use a pump. I'll explain how you're going to do it. After that you're going to put an IV in me. The same thing except the pump will pump my blood into her."

"Are you crazy? You'll both risk bleeding out," said the paramedic. "No I won't do it. We'll end up with two patients when we reach the hospital."

"If she goes into cardiac shock I'll have to let go so you can defibrillate. When I let go she'll bleed out then I'll take my gun and put a round through your head. Now which case scenario do you like best?"

"Tell me how to set up the pump."

The Paramedic did as Chuck instructed and set up the device connecting them both together. Normal Chuck would've been squeamish as the sight of blood but he'd seen so much today and the only thing he was thinking about was his mother.

"Chuck, Chuck." He heard Mary calling his name but he had a terrible headache and felt extremely light headed but opening his eyes it worked she was conscious. "Chuck what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm keeping you alive. I swear what some people will do to get out of paying for a meal. Don't think you're getting off that easily."

"Why are you and I connected to that machine? Christ you're giving me your blood. Chuck you've got to stop, please don't."

"You gave it to me, the least I can do is give a little back and for once neither of us shot each other which is a small miracle in itself," said Chuck as they both laughed.

"Oh, stop that hurts," said Mary feeling his hands in her side.

"I know," said Chuck without thinking not that he could. He was having difficulty concentrating and was getting very tired.

"How much blood have you given me? You need to stop this is hurting you," said Mary as she turned the Paramedic. "Turn off that machine right now."

"You touch it… Well remember what I said. Check with the driver and see how much longer before we're there. Mom, just relax and let me take care of you. You really don't have a choice."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Ellie and Devon were on their way with the girls to Circus, Circus to enjoy the rides and take in some of the fun. They had grabbed a taxi and were half-way there when they overheard chatter on the taxi's radio to avoid the downtown area. The dispatcher broadcasted to all the cabbies that there had been some sort of prison break which resulted in a shootout around the Federal building. With all the ambulances on scene and the police still trying to clear the area it was impossible to drive by so it was to be avoided.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," said Ellie as she tried calling Chuck or Sarah but neither were picking up. "Excuse me," said Ellie. "We're doctors can you find out where they're taking the injured? We'd like to go and help."

"Okay but what are you going to do with your kids," said the Taxi driver as he looked back at them in the mirror.

"What are we going to do hun?" said Devon as he looked at Clara and Sam. "I guess we could take turns like we did when we were working with Doctors Without Borders."

"You guys went to Africa?" said the Taxi driver. "I got a cousin, or had a cousin who did that. He went as a male nurse. I remember him saying it was _the toughest job_ you'll ever love. Poor bastard died of malaria but he was loving it up all the way to the end."

"Yeah I had a bout too," said Devon. "I guess it's pretty common. He should've tried African snake herbs that would've cured it."

"What I'm saying is if you guys are serious about helping out I'll call my wife and have her contact our sitter, Maggie. She can watch your kids in the hospital for you while you guys work. She's Red Cross certified and her rates are reasonable or we couldn't afford her. Today is Tuesday she might have to go out tonight to do her other job but she could be available, what do you say?"

"Gus, is it?" said Ellie reading his name off this taxi license. "Make the call. Have her meet us in the hospital lobby. Clara I know this isn't what we promised you but like your Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah have their jobs that need to be done we have ours. Do you understand?"

Clara nodded her head yes but Ellie also realize how a child of her young age could understand something so big. She knew she was asking a little too much. They also had Sam; Ellie could only image what was going through her little head. But as long as she had Mr. Rabbit she seemed to go with the flow.

"Well okay," said Clara. But if we have to wait around with a sitter could we at least have some ice cream in the cafeteria?"

"I think that's a reasonable request," said Devon. "But you're going to have to keep an extra eye out on your little cousin."

They raced across town and pulled up out front of the South Las Vegas Medical Center. Gus came in with them and introduced them to the sitter then they set about getting rights to work there. Luckily for them the Hospital director knew the director of their hospital back in Chicago so it was a done deal. Within a half an hour they were suited up and ready to pitch in with the gratitude of the staff.

"Doctor Woodcomb," said one of the ER nurses. "The paramedics just radioed in they're bring in a female Caucasian mid to late fifties with a GSW to the lower abdomen. The bullet grazed the abdominal aorta but a doctor on scene stabilized the patient for transport."

"Good we won't have much time so we need to get blood in her as soon as she arrives. Have plenty of O negative on hand until we can blood type her. She goes straight into the OR." Devon suited up getting ready he understood from what the nurse told him that they were racing against the clock. He could feel his heart pulsating as he was preparing, he loved this adrenal high as he worked on patients. This was something he'd never get tired of unlike his short spy career.

"There here Doctor," said the nurse as she came into the changing room.

"Yes, bring it on," said Devon as he turned and walked out only to come face to face with Chuck then he looked down at the gurney at Mary. "Bro what the heck are you doing here? Hey you don't look so good."

"Devon it's you, good, someone I can trust. Listen my Mom's been shot, a 9 mm round I extracted the bullet but it nicked…"

"You can explain on the way to the OR," said Devon. "Get blood in her now. Come on folks this woman needs to get moving. Why are we standing around?" Devon was in his environment and here he was in charge. "I assume you're holding the artery closed or she would've bled out. Dude you're awfully pale."

"That's because he pumped his blood into her," said the paramedic coming in after him. "He's probably suffering from type two blood loss himself," the paramedic when on to explain what had happened on the way in.

"Chuck, bro not cool."

"Letting her bleed out would've been better? I did what I had to do there were no other options," said Chuck but this racing to the OR was making him feel light headed and the room began to spin. He told himself he had hang on until Devon could start work. It seemed like an eternity to get to the OR but they were finally there.

"Nurse, stand behind Chuck, Chuck on my three I want you to let go. Okay everyone take a deep breath. Chuck, three," said Devon. Chuck let got and blood squirted out of the wound. "I need suction in here and keep the blood bags coming," said Devon as he got in suturing up the artery. One of the nurses took Chuck outside then helped him wash his hands but there was little they could do about his clothes. She sat him in the waiting room with a glass of juice.

"Drink this you need to replace your liquids. I'll be back to let you know how things go," said the nurse then she disappeared back inside.

"But he couldn't sit still he had to move. He felt light headed and dizzy but it was worse sitting so he got up and began wandering about. How he got to the lobby he didn't know he just walked aimlessly about and ended up there. He stood there in front of the doors as the sun shined through the glass. The heat felt good on his skin so he opened his arms like a bird would open its wings to absorb it all.

"Mister, are you feeling okay," asked one of the men from security coming up from behind him. Chuck was making a spectacle and people were staring at him and his blood stained clothes. "Buddy can you come with me," said the guard as he tried to grab Chuck from behind, big mistake. Chuck flashed.

As the man but his arms around Chuck's waist he shifted his weight to one side then with his right foot scrapped the inside of the guards right leg stomping his foot then spur kicked the man in the groin. When the man bent over in pain Chuck elbowed him in the face. The whole thing was done so fast that one moment the man was up the next he was down. Two more guards charged him drawing Taser pistols, firing electrodes that he dodged like in matrix. The guards ended up shooting each other dropping to the ground twitching.

"Chuck stop," yelled Sarah as she came into the lobby and ran to him. "Leave him alone," Sarah yelled as he turned to her and smiled.

"You're here," said Chuck recognizing Sarah but everything around her was out of focus and spinning then he saw who was with her. "General, Lester. I'm dreaming."

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" said Sarah as she touched him. He felt cold plus he was pale and flushed. "What'd you do?"

"What I had to I'm fine," he said as his eyes rolled up and he passed out in her arms. Devon and Ellie came running over to help.

"He gave blood to Mary to keep her alive until they could get her to the hospital." Devon went on to explain how Chuck had given Mary a transfusion in the ambulance and how much too much was. "Nurse we need to get this man in a room and set him up with a Ringers Lactate solution." Devon saw the look on Sarah's face. "Listen if Mary's alive now it's because of what Chuck did."

They moved him into a room where they could start an IV and let him rest. Sarah stayed sitting by his bed holding his hand as Ellie stood behind her.

"This is why you didn't want me in the ambulance with you," said Sarah to Chuck as he laid there out of it. "You knew I wouldn't let you."

"He saved our mother, Sarah. If you had been the right blood type you would have done the same so don't go too hard on him."

"It's not that Ellie I'm going to have to go. I need to go after the people who did this and I don't know if he's going to be awake by the time I have to leave. Sometimes I wonder if the universe isn't against us but I love him Ellie. I love your brother."

"Let me go get Sam and Clara so you can spend time with them before you have to leave. Our baby sitter has to leave. I think we've hired an escort though she told me she had a date with a pole. She doesn't even know the guy's name."

"I don't think she meant that kind of pole but yes I need to spend time with Sam and Clara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mad Max knew that he had a short window of opportunity to get them out without being detected. He headed south west flying low trying to keep from being seen, they might be invisible to radar but any other aircraft could simply look out the window. All ready he heard over the radio a call to all aircraft flying around Las Vegas to keep an eye out for them. They needed some place to hide and Calexico offered a wonderful possibility.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful," said Augusto. "But what's the plan? We need to get out of country as soon as possible."

"I just lost a lot of good men back there and you're up here in my face," said Mad Max glancing up at Gaez with a look of death.

"I'm sorry it's just… well, I put our lives in your hands and it's not like you're not getting well paid," said Gaez. He'd heard about how crazy this guy Max was and knew he wasn't in a position to challenge him but then Max smiled and started laughing.

"I had you going there for a while. You should've seen your look I wish I had a camera. The guys knew what they were getting into. It's a gamble we take on missions like this but in the end if a few don't make it out… Well it just makes payday that much sweeter. You asked about the plan… We'll be landing soon outside of Calexico. Don't worry everything has been prearranged by your people. There we'll hide his bird in a shed and go. But you know the nice thing about Calexico…"

"Is that it's next to Mexicali across the border in Mexico. There will be a coyote to take us over then… Smart we ditch the chopper then cross the border."

"We can't fly over if that's what you're hinting at. We blinded the radar on this side of the border but across, the Mexican's are up and running. The CIA could use it to find us and it wouldn't take long for them to send a predator drone to shoot us down."

"Yes after today I don't think they're many people wanting to take us alive. But you never know I made a good impression on their director."

"Well baby," said Amy coming up from behind him putting her arms around him. "I think it's about time you come back here and make a good impression on me."

"If you'll excuse me I'm being called," said Gaez as he let Amy pull him back into the hold. "I've waited a long time to be alone with you meu amor."

"Well Lover, you know we missed Walker's wedding while we were away and I was thinking we ought to send her a present."

"That kitty has claws," said Augusto as he took hold of Amy's hands and kissed them. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"And what I don't," she said as she pulled free. "I warned her what would happen if she came after us and she didn't listen. I always keep my word Amor. Besides my claws are sharper, do you what to see?" said Amy as she pulled down the zipper on his orange jump suit and scratched his chest drawing blood then kissed him.

"Okay let's get across the border then something can be arranged," said Augusto as he grabbed Amy by the hair and pulled her head back kissing her. "I'll talk with my people when we land and send a team to Burbank to do a little 'wet work' at the Buy More. There might be a spill on aisle thirteen."

"I love it when you mix business with pleasure," said Amy as she slapped him. "But why go there send them to Echo Park and deliver our wedding greetings to them at home and they can also drop in on the sister. We missed the baby shower too."

"I have debt to settle with Chuck, that is his name?" asked Augusto. Amy broke free from his hold then kissed him hard biting his lip.

"Excuse me," said Rusty as he walked up on them cautiously. Two tigers in heat came to mind as he interrupted them. "Max told me to tell you guys that we're getting close to the farm. We all need to be ready to disembark as soon as we get the bird under cover. There might not be much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat on the Black Hawk quietly next to Kenny looking down at her feet. She was physically there but her mind was back in the hospital in Las Vegas. Mary was still in intensive care and Chuck hadn't regained consciousness when Kenny came to get her. Now she was on her way with two other Black Hawks to a town on the border with Mexico chasing her nemesis and ex-teammate.

"You know you didn't have to come," said Kenny. "I've headed up manhunts before and so far I've always brought home my man or in this case gal."

"You don't know these people like I do and this is personal between Amy and me. She picked Chuck's mother out because she was Chuck's mother. She sent a message to me."

"Remember what the General said this is and what it isn't. I'd like nothing more than for her or Gaez to give me a reason to put them down but it needs to be justified."

"Kenny that's the difference between you and me I don't need a reason. I have all the justification I need they're a threat to my family alive and… well I've been trained how to eliminate threats."

"Really,… well, is Chuck okay with that? Somehow I don't think he is. He doesn't seem like the type. Although there was that incident on that flight when we first met," said Kenny remembering how Sarah sawed off a man's hand even though he was already dead.

"Chuck has seen me at my worst and no he's not all right with it but he loves me in spite of it. I'm a better person with him."

"What are you trying to say? He's not here so I need to stay clear because if you get the chance then…" Sarah interrupted him.

"Can we talk about something else? This what I am or what I'm not going to do is getting old. Maybe we just try and keep quiet for a while I think that would be the best." The truth was she didn't know what she was going to do and she didn't think this hash and rehashing was doing her any good. Kenny's phone ran as she closed her eye then she heard his voice.

"Yes General, she's right here I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to both of us," said Kenny as she was forced to open her eyes.

"I'm sending you the location where the chopper set down. It's a farm just outside Calmexico with a number of large sheds. Satellite imagery took photos of the CH47 setting down close to these complexes and the chopper with everyone onboard was taken inside. So far no one has come out I've detoured one of immigration's drones so we can keep the place under surveillance until you get there. I don't have to tell you the destruction they left in Las Vegas can't repeat itself. That bird must never get up in the air again."

"Roger that," said Sarah. Do we have anything on the owners of the farm?"

"The owners sold off the farm to a multinational farming conglomerate headquartered in Brasilia and so far we haven't been able to find out who owns the cooperation or any of the names of its board of directors."

"Sounds like a front company for the Gentle Hand. We should check their fertilizer and see what it's made of. It wouldn't be the first time victims have been recycled," said Sarah. She saw the look on Kenny's face and she wanted to tell him welcome to her world but she passed.

"Oh Sarah I thought you'd like to know I just got word from the hospital and Mary is conscious. Ellie and Devon are with her right now."

"That's good but how's Chuck? Is anyone with him?"

"I don't know no one mention him when they call. I'll ask the next time which should be in a half an hour. Beckman out."

Poor Chuck thought Sarah, no one ever thought about him. She could only imagine what would be going through his head waking up in a dark hospital room with no one around and no memory how he got there. The part that bothered her the most was that she wasn't going to be there. How often could she count on him understanding?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came to slowly opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling. Saying he had a headache was an understatement, he felt like someone had taken an axe and split his skull. Lying still he hoped it would pass but he realized he was in a hospital bed and judging from cool breeze he felt from below he was in a gown.

"Yuck boo-boo," he heard next to him. Turning over he looked into Clara and Sam faces staring at him from the side of the bed.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" said Chuck as he sat up in bed. "Where's Sarah and your parents?" He pushed himself a little too soon but with the kids there he was determine to at least act like he was fine.

"Mom and Dad are with grandma. They wouldn't let us go with them and told us to stay here and watch you. That's what we're doing watching but you were asleep. Mom told us grandma had an accident but I heard from our babysitter that she was shot. Is grandma like you and Sarah?"

"Let's go find everyone," said Chuck as he removed his IV turning off the valve. He realized he didn't answer her question but what was he supposed to say. He didn't know what Ellie wanted Clara to know and he didn't want to lie either so he ignored the question all together. The Bartowski way pf dealing with things he thought. "Do you know where they put my clothes?" but Clara shook her head no.

He checked a locker in his room and found a new suit hanging. At least he wouldn't have to walk around with blood stains he thought.

"I need for you guys to wait outside the door and not move. I'll be out soon then we can go find everyone."

He changed in a hurry then they stuck his head out the door before stepping out into the hall. The last thing he needed was a run in with a nurse or a doctor. Sam reached up for him wanting to be held and when he picked her up she pressed Mr. Rabbit against his face to give him a kiss to make him better.

"Thank you Sweet Pea all better," he said even if he wasn't. "Clara, do you remember where they said Mary was?"

"I heard them say something about an icy room or the likes but they were trying to be really quiet which made me listen even more."

"I think they meant ICU," said Chuck. Clara certainly was demonstrating all the qualities of becoming a fine spy one day which was probably driving Ellie and Devon crazy. "I know where that is, follow me."

They walked down the hall then took the elevator to the third floor where the operating rooms were but Chuck noticed as they walked down people kept staring at them. He thought it could be because of the fact that he had small children with him that really had no business being on this floor. But he had no choice but take them along. When he got to the door he hesitated he didn't know if he should take the kids in with him so he knocked then waited for someone to come to the door.

"Chuck what are you doing up. I knew I should've given you a sedative and made you rest. Give me Sam," said Devon. But she wrapped her armed around his neck tight and wouldn't let got.

"Mine," she said as Devon tried to pull her off. She wouldn't let go and in the end all they did was strangle Chuck.

"Devon… Awesome leave her. Just tell me how Mom is. Is Sarah inside?" said Chuck. Devon gave him a look."

"You don't know? That's right you wouldn't."

"Devon you're freaking me out. How is Mom," asked Chuck now wondering if Clara's reference to an icy room hadn't referred to the basement.

"Oh no, no I didn't mean… I'm sorry but no. Mary's fine thanks to you and we should be moving her up on ward but she wants to leave. Maybe you can talk some sense into her," said Devon as he opened the door for everyone to go in.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked in the ICU but most everything was taken down and it looked almost like a normal hospital room. He had brought the girls and Sam wanted down now. She and Clara ran over to their grandmother. Ellie had to tell them both to take it easy but as she looked back she saw Chuck standing in the doorway looking around for something or someone. Devon came up to Ellie and whispered in her ear then Ellie bent over to whisper something in Mary's ear. All the time this game of passing the secret was going on they were looking at Chuck.

"Okay will someone tell me what's going on and where's Sarah," said Chuck. "I'm starting to get upset."

"Little brother can we go outside and talk," said Ellie as she looked over at Clara. "This needs to be taken outside."

"Very well but right now," said Chuck as he turned around and walked out without asking how Mary was. It wasn't that he was being rude but if they let the kids in with her she had to be doing well and he wanted answers.

"Little brother you need to calm down and listen. Mom says she's fine but she's not. Right now she needs to rest and take it easy as she recovers. You shouldn't be on your feet either. You're still pale and I bet if I take your pulse your heart is beating as fast as a race horse."

"You're not helping me any by avoiding tell me where Sarah is. She went after them didn't she? Come on give me some credit. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. How long of a head start does she have?"

"Chuck you can't go, you're still recovering. You won't do Sarah or anyone else any good if you pass out on her like you did in the lobby. Security is still pissed at you for taking out three of their guards."

"I did what? I don't remember… Are you sure?" said Chuck as he tried to remember but everything after leaving the operating room was foggy.

"Chuck I treated them. The General ordered you to take care of our mother. She doesn't want to stay in the hospital so we're medevacing her and you to Burbank later on this evening. Devon and I will take the Airstream back but Clara and Sam want to come with you two. Before you complain the General is also sending you help."

"I don't need help I need to be help and I need to go find Sarah," said Chuck. His headache was coming back with vengeance stronger than before.

"Your head is aching, isn't it? You need to calm down. Let me give you something but I swear if you keep up with trying to run off to Mexico I'm going to give you a sedative."

"All right I'll listen, I won't like it, but I'll listen," said Chuck. Ellie had inadvertently given him some place to start looking now he needed something to work on. Chuck noticed the hospital used electronic medical records so the doctors and nurses walked around with tablets keeping track of their patients.

"I'll be right back I need to run up to my room I think I left my wallet. Keep track of Sam for me. If I'm not back in time for the medevac you can come and get me."

"Chuck you're up to something?" But he just shrugged his shoulders then left. Going down to the elevator he got on and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the floor then he waited. Two doctors got on but neither had tablets on them.

"Excuse me I dropped that," said Chuck as he retrieved his twenty before either could lay claim. He waited until they got off then dropped the twenty again. This time another doctor got on who had a tablet in his pocket. Chuck pretended to be talking on his phone and looking the other way. The man reached down like he was going to tie his shoes but picked up the twenty. However, as he took the money Chuck took his tablet.

"Thanks Jack," Chuck said as he went to his room. There he powered the device doing a hard reset then he got to the splash window where he used jailbreak to open it to non-firmware downloads. From there he connecting to a Carmichael Industries secure site within minutes he had a secure profile downloaded and began navigating over the NSA secure site looking for active satellite feeds monitoring the border. If they went to Mexico he was certain the General would be using live feed to track them and Sarah would too.

"There you are love," said Chuck as he saw three Black Hawks heading for Calexico. From the satellite feed he discovered a drone that was flying what looked like a support mission. "What are you up to," said Chuck as he switched to IR. The whole building was hot from the daytime sun but now that the sun had set it was starting to cool off. He'd have to wait to get a better picture.

Chuck thought about calling Sarah but if he did then he risked breaking her concentration and she needed her head in the game. This whole thing had been carefully planned out for some time and now everything was coming together. They were behind the power curve and now they had to play catch up. But something here wasn't right he could feel it they found them too easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ground crew was ready to receive the CH-47. They quickly attached the bird to a tractor them pulled it into a sheet metal shed. Automated doors rolled closed to keep eyes out making a loud noise as they closed. Lights inside immediately came on as a man in a white jump suit signaled Max to lower the tailgate.

"Okay everyone out," yelled Max, "end of the line let's go." Max's men with Gaez and Amy piled out the back and were herded off by men in white jump suits. They were led to the back of the building then down a ladder.

"This way follow me," said Max as he led them to what looked like a mini open train with two wagons. "Everyone onboard and be careful where you place your feet around the track. The train is electric. Can't have a combustion engine running down here the exhaust would kill everyone." Max helped Amy on board then Gaez. He looked back and Rusty gave him a thumbs-up. "Okay hold on next stop Mexico."

"What is this," asked Amy as Gaez smiled.

"This was built by the Gentle Hand in one of our side ventures in human trafficking. The tunnel goes to a place we own in Mexicali. Normally the traffic is from south to north but for us we're going in the opposite direction." Gaez noticed the men in white jump suits were stopping behind them then getting out. "What are they doing?"

"Well we expect that soon there will be people after us and it will only be time before they discover this tunnel so we're mining it with bombs. When they explore it, this will become their grave. We're almost there," said Max as their car slowed down then came to a stop. They walked up a set of steps then came out in a seedy bar in the barrios of Mexicali.

"Enrico," yelled Augusto as he threw his arms around a man. "Enrico this is Amy, Amy this is Enrico my brother and the man who got us out of that horrible place."

"It was my pleasure. How could I let such a radiant flower languish in that hole," said Enrico as he kissed her hand. "You never told me she was so lovely." Max coughed to get Enrico's attention. "Oh that's right. If you excuse me I've got to settle a debt."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but my guys have an appointment at another bar for some serious drinking so if you don't mind we've delivered you your goods."

"Yes you did," said Enrico as he signaled the bartender who pulled a large case from behind the counter. "In that you'll find the sum we agreed upon plus a small bonus."

"Thank you," said Max as he took the case from the counter without opening it then headed to the door with his men.

"Wait," said Amy as she whispered something in Augusto's ear then pointed at them. He smiled and nodded his head. "We were wondering if you'd like to earn some more money. There's a little wet work we'd like taken care of in Burbank and I think your guys have the skillsets required for the job."

"Anything is possible for the right amount of money."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three Black Hawks came in with noise reduction on to allow them to come in quietly. They landed on the other side of a hill from the farm and quickly took up position. Taking first the farm then surrounding the metal shed they stood by waiting for the order to breach.

"I don't like this," said Sarah. "They've caged themselves up. This doesn't feel right."

"I've seen perps do this before. They run to some place they think is safe then hold up in their rabbit hole waiting for the coast to clear then when they stick their head out bang I've got them."

"These are no common criminals. They've had time to plan and plot. It isn't by mistake they came here. This farm was bought out for a reason; everything they've done so far has been for a reason. If we rush in now people will get hurt," said Sarah. She found herself wishing Chuck were here because she knew he'd know what to do. She hated herself for becoming reliant on him but by the same token she liked it too.

"Agent Bartoswski, Marshal Dillon what are you waiting for," radioed General Beckman. She was watching from her command post in a van outside the hospital. She had decided to visit Mary before her transfer then news came about the impending operation.

"Nothing General, we just secured the perimeter. We're on our way in now," said Sarah as she and Kenny made their way to the front doors of the shed. Sudden all hell broke loose as rapid fire from inside peppered the doors. "Down" yelled Sarah as she grabbed Kenny pulling him to the ground. "Jesus it's the miniguns! Stay down." At two thousand round a minute the guns were out soon but the doors looked like Swiss cheese but only waist high nothing below.

"What the heck," said Kenny as he inspected the door.

"Come one, they're trying to get away," said Sarah as she ran in with a squad. "They zip tied the firing mechanism when they heard us then ran. The guns weren't aimed at anyone they just fired and swung back and forth on their mounts."

"Agent Bartowski," yelled one of the men in black then they heard gunfire. "We found a tunnel. They're men in it trying to get away."

"Stop," yelled Chuck over their comms. "It's a trap."

"Chuck, get off this band," yelled the General. "Let our people take care of this they don't need you interfering."

"They don't need you getting them killed either. The tunnel your man talked about leads across the border to Mexicali. I'll send you where it exits but don't go down it," said Chuck. "I'll explain everything but I used NSA's LiDar and did a ground survey that's how I found the tunnel."

"Go after them. I'll clear everything with the Mexicans after we get them," said the General then she turned to her men. "Go find Chuck and bring him here."

"General, someone has taken control of our drone. It's gaining altitude rapidly."

"Chuck, what are you doing with our drone? And don't tell me it's not you. You have some explaining to do."

"All in good time," said Chuck. "Listen I think the tunnel is booby trapped probably IEDs. Those people that your team engaged were left behind to activate them as they left."

"They set the miniguns to fire to bait us to follow," said Sarah as she looked at Kenny. "I knew something wasn't right."

"This is all theory but in the meantime Amy and Gaez are getting away."

"General, they've already gotten away," said Chuck, "and I'll prove what I said about the tunnel being booby trapped." Chuck sent the drone into a step dive, crashing in a spot that because of bedrock the tunnel came close to the surface. The impact of the drone broke through causing a shock wave that detonated the IEDs. The subsequent explosions shook the ground on both sides of the border which would be written off as an earthquake. Chuck looked up as two of the General's men walked in his room.

"Sarah when you get back you'll either find me at home or Supermax either way I'm waiting for you. I love you." The line dropped followed by static.

One of the men in black took the tablet from Chuck then they escorted him down to the lobby. As they were crossing they heard a doctor telling someone that he had misplaced his tablet but the other person didn't look very sympathetic.

"If you lose it you've got to replace it," said the man. "Those are the hospital rules." Chuck felt sorry for the guy but he had his own 'break it pay for it' coming in the form of a short pissed off Air Force Brigadier General and a crashed drone.

"Agent Bartowski inside," said the General as one of the men opened the car door for them and she had him get inside. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I could say the same," said Chuck as he got into her car taking a seat across from her not knowing where they were headed to.

"Chuck will you be serious," she said as she signaled the driver to put up the partition so they could have some privacy.

"Will you. You almost got my wife and my friend killed today charging down that tunnel and after what? We've been behind playing catch up from the beginning of this fiasco. You were just following bread crumbs they left. How did they even communicate with the outside world or with each other?"

"That's what I'd like to know. These are the depositions they were to sign I thought you might want to look at them."

"What are all these tabs," said Chuck as he glanced at both documents. "I supposed each was able to read and correct the others deposition. There's your means of communication. The words they had changed in each other's deposition," he said as he took out a pen and wrote out the hidden message. "Like I said this was planned. We need to bring in their lawyers; they had to have been involved."

"I thought about that but both were involved in accidents at the time of the break out. One fell out of a tenth story window and the other took a bath with a hairdryer either way both are dead."

"General we need to get out in front of this," said Chuck as the General's car pulled up at the airport next to a Lear.

"This is your stop," said the General as one of her men came over and opened the door. "Your next stop will be Burbank. Mary is already onboard she needs to rest and you're the only one she seems to listen to. I'm sending you some help along. I know this is useless for me to tell you but let Sarah handle this. Your job is to provide support and take care of your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny and Sarah rounded up transportation then took some of their men and headed for the border. On the border; however, they were met by a group of Federales who baulked at allowing them to cross. Sarah had an idea what the holdup was but at the moment she couldn't prove it to Kenny.

"We're not just going to stand by and let you invade our country gringos," said one of the men. So until we have some sort of official orders you're going to have to wait on your side."

"This is ridiculous," said Sarah. "The Gentle Hand has bought these guys out and they're holding us up so Gaez and Amy can get away." She couldn't tell him she'd flashed on a few of them and knew what she said was true.

"We have to wait. I've got a phone call into a guy I worked with a Suboficial Martinez. Let him work this out before we cause an incident."

"You've got ten minutes after that I'm going over on my own and you guys can catch up," said Sarah as she studied the vehicles that passed. It seemed they were more concerned about inspecting vehicles coming north than south. "I'll be right back," said Sarah as she walked back inside the US inspection area.

The US Border Patrol had stopped a camper with two men inside to make a routine search of the inside then waved it through which was time enough for her to climb on the roof.

"We need to look inside," said the Mexican agent as they stopped the camper too. "Pull in over there and wait for an officer." They had him pull over next to ones they had previously been checked so as soon as they stopped she jumped over on top of one pulling out. Sarah was in Mexicali, Mexico alone and without back up. She felt her phone vibrate and knew who it was but she couldn't take it right then.

Passing by a balcony she jumped off then made her way through the apartment. In the living room a Mexican family was sitting on a sofa watching a telenovelas with Verónica Castro a re-run of Los Ricos Tambien Lloran. There was a baby sitting in the middle of the floor in front of them playing with a rag doll. She reminded her of Sam and Mr. Rabbit but she didn't have time to think she had to go. Out front she hailed a cab.

"I need to go to the bar El Veijo Cabrón," said Sarah in Spanish. "Do you know how to get there?" The taxi driver looked her over.

"Are you sure you want to go to that place. There are other bars that are… How do I put it, better suited for someone like yourself."

"Here's a hundred US take me to it then you can go," said Sarah. She sat back in the seat and looked out the window as the taxi started driving through some of the roughest barrios of the city. The ride itself was only ten minutes long so the driver made out like a bandit which was who greeted her as she got out.

"The place you want is right there," said the driver from his window. "Lady, are you sure you want to go in there?" Sarah didn't answer she just walked inside. Everyone in the bar went silent as she walked up to the counter.

"I'll have two fingers of Tequila and some information," she said as she looked up at the mirror sizing up everyone in the place. She noticed the bartender favored his left side probably because that was where he carried his piece. He was smoking a cigarette with a pack rolled up in his sleeve and a lighter in his shirt pocket hiding some sort of tattoo.

"Wouldn't you prefer a lady's drink instead may be a pina colada or a margarita? Here we drink ours straight or maybe with a little salt and lime."

"Set it up," she said. The men in the bar laughed as the bartender poured the drink. "No leave the bottle."

"You think you can drink all this? Well I'll join you then," said the bartender as he poured himself a drink then set lime and salt. They all watched her lick her hand then dipped it in salt and pick up a lime wedge. The bartender leaned over the counter close to her so close she could smell the nicotine on his breath.

"Oh, I also said I needed some information. But maybe you can offer me a cigarette first," said Sarah. "That is if it's not too much to ask for?"

"Sure," said the man as he took the pack out of his sleeve and handed her one. She had him mesmerized. This was something the old Sarah was good at.

"Can you offer a girl a light too," said Sarah. The men behind her were laughing and calling the bartender names but he wasn't listening. He took out the lighter and lit it. She leaned forwards then whispered. "Where did the people go that came up from the tunnel underneath your bar."

"Crap," said the man as his eyes grew wide.

Back at the border…..

Kenny's friend, Suboficial Juan Martinez finally showed up at the border. Suddenly everything that was 'n_o_ es posible' became possible and they were over. Juan got in their car and drove them to the bar_. _He kept shaking his head and cursing in Spanish as he took as many short cuts as he could when he found out she had gone on by herself.

"Kenny that's one of the worst bars in town we need to get there right away. We've had our eyes on it for a while but they're protected by some big shot in Mexico City. I'm telling you it's full of cutthroats and those are the nice guys. How could you let a woman go to a place like that?"

"You don't know her once she gets her mind made up there's no stopping her and the woman we're after shot her mother in law."

"What? She should thank her. Maybe this woman you're after could do me a favor before you bring her in." He caught Kenny's look. "Just joking."

"How much further?" said Kenny. He was more concerned what to tell Chuck and how he would react if anything happened to Sarah.

"Well we're here," said Juan pulling up out front. "I hope we're not too late."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Enrico, Augusto and Amy drove straight to the International Airport of Mexicali. There they boarded a Lear jet that was standing by to fly them south to Brasilia. Having changed clothes in the El Veijo Cabrón bar Augusto felt like he was really out of prison now and he had only one thing on his mind that he wanted to do. So once the plane was in the air he went to the bar on board where he poured two rums. Pyrat cask 1623 his signature drink his brother knew him well. Pirate rum like the way he saw himself.

"Enrico do you have it," asked Augusto as he picked up the two glasses. "Now is the right moment, wish me luck."

"It's in your right pocket," said Enrico as he patted him on the back smiling. "You've waited long enough for this one but think about what you're about to do."

"You're right I've waited long enough time to get this over with," said Augusto as he walked back to Amy. He sat her drink next to her.

"Thank you," she said. "Now we've got to plan what we're going to do next. I was thinking of putting something up on the dark net to let people know we're back in business. What do you think? You're awfully quiet. If you want or need more time to get organized it's okay. Enrico and I can handle things."

"I don't need to get organized and I certainly don't need Enrico handling this. Amy… I was wondering if you'd do me the honor," said Gaez as he got down on one knee. "What I'm asking is will you be my partner in crime from now on." He reached into his pocket pulling out an engagement ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh yes," said Amy as she got up hugging and kissing him. "Wow" was all she could say stealing glances over at Enrico as he came over.

"Congratulations minha irmãzinha, little sister. Welcome to the family," said Enrico as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Enrico am I going to have to get Jealous?" said Augusto catching Enrico's hand going south. "Watch the hands and keep them where they belong."

"Sorry I guess it's just a force of habit especially when I'm holding a pretty woman like your fiancée. You're a lucky man Augusto."

"Enrico if you weren't my brother…" said Augusto but Enrico interrupted him.

"But you are, maninho."

"I know and I'm proud of it. We're free because of you," said Augusto as he hugged Enrico and Enrico grabbed his bottom.

"See force of habit what did I say," said Enrico as he gave Augusto a jovial slap

"Amor don't you have anything to say," said Gaez as they were laughing. But she wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead she was busily typing away on a tablet.

"What did you say? I'm sorry I wasn't watching. What are you two up to anyway," asked Amy as she looked up from her work.

"No, what are you doing? Work can wait we should be celebrating which is what we're going to do when we touch down in Brazil."

"I was sending messages to the CATS or to Zondra and Carina telling them about our engagement. I wish they'd be my maids of honor like they were for Sarah. It doesn't really seem fair does it?"

"Well we could threaten them at gun point then bury them on mount Corcovado after the wedding reception."

"And who says you're not romantic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck boarded the plane saying hello to the two men in black piloting the Lear before he made his way back to the cabin. He tried to call Sarah but his called went to voice mail then as he walked by he noticed someone was in lavatory but he just thought whoever it was a part of the cabin crew. Once past the curtain he saw his mother sitting in a seat with a tired face. Both of them knew she should've stayed in the hospital.

"Yuck," yelled Sam as she and Clara came out of their seats sitting across from Mary. Chuck picked up Sam then had Clara sit in front of the two of him on the other side of the plane.

"Momma," said Sam as she looked back at the hatch. They heard it closed then the engines revved up and they began to roll.

"I know Sweet Pea, I know," said Chuck as he kissed her. He wiped the tear out of his eyes then turned his attention to Clara as the plane took off.

"So have you guys been taking good care of your grandma," asked Chuck. Clara nodded her head and Sam took her little hands turning Chuck's face to hers.

"Nana boo-boo," said Sam looking at him with a serious little face.

"Yes Nana boo-boo," said Chuck. Sam held up Mr. Rabbit and Chuck nodded his head then set her down she ran over to Mary to let Mr. Rabbit kiss her. "She wants Mr. Rabbit to make you better."

"Thank you love," said Mary as she cringed trying to bend over to let Mr. Rabbit kiss her. She wasn't as spry as she used to be.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," said Chuck as he got up and lifted Sam up so Mary wouldn't have to bend over. "Okay girls can you behave for a little while," said Chuck as he got up and walked back up towards the cockpit. Lester came out from behind the curtain. "Lester good I guess you're the help the General was talking about."

"This is totally unfair Chuck that woman threaten to have me incarcerated in Gitmo if I wasn't useful. Useful? What is that? But Chuck you've got to help me out. Me in Guantanamo Bay with all those… well other people. Chuck I'm a Hinjew I can just hear them now thanking… well you know who. I can't go there man. I just can't."

"Lester just go sit down and make sure the kids don't tire my mother. Afterwards I want you to tell me everything you know about this Mad Max. I mean everything even the most insignificant detail. But right now I need to try and make a call." Lester walked back into the cabin as Chuck tried to call Sarah again getting the same 'leave a message at the sound of the beep' message.

"Crap Sarah, where are you," said Chuck as he looked down at his phone. He put on his game face then walked back inside. He caught Mary's look as soon as he came back in cabin.

"Lester," she said. "There's a small freezer under the bar up front. I told them to fill it with ice cream. Take the kids up front and see what they want. Charles, pull up a seat in front of me please."

Lester took the kids with him but not far enough to be out of her sight. She still really wasn't sure which side of the river he swam on or even if they swam in the same river.

"Mom, can I get you anything? Are you in pain? Do you need any medicine?" asked Chuck. "Are the kids getting on your nerves because if they are I can keep them up front with me?"

"No, I'm just worried about my big kid. You can't reach her can you? I noticed you keep ducking out and each time you come back your phone seems to be in a different pocket. She might be some place where she can't have her phone on or answering it could compromise her position. The mind naturally wants to think the worst but until you know something it's best not to think."

"You're the last person who should be giving out advice on how to deal with separation. I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"No, no you're right. The first months were the hardest because I kept thinking about you guys and your father then as time proceeded slowly I learned to block all of that out. It was just too painful and I couldn't do anything about it except hurt. I'm not trying to justify myself or ask for pity I'm just telling you what happened."

"Why are you telling me this? To prepare me? Is that what you think is going to happen to the two of us, we're going to become like you and Dad?"

"I don't want it to happen and I pray to God you never have to go through it but you're a spy Chuck," said Mary. Chuck noticed Lester look over but Chuck looked back and shook his head.

"Remember Gitmo Lester," said Chuck. "Mom you might want to try and keep it down a little. Diane already has Lester spooked."

"What I'm saying is I like Sarah. I really do and maybe that's why I'm hard on her sometimes. I see a lot of me in her. I was much the same at her age and I had you and your sister but…"

"But you still went away and you're afraid she will too."

"I'm more afraid what that will do to you. Look what I did to your father. How can I not be worried? Everything that happened to your father after I left was my fault. Because he came after me, he had to become Orion and the myriad of other aliases he assumed. My fault Chuck. It was my fault. He had to act mad and leave you and Ellie. It was my fault that he had to hideout and break from the agency. Chuck, I see you two going down the same road and it scares me."

"I didn't think anything scared you."

"Chuck, this is nothing to joke about. Please be careful and don't end up like me, alone knowing she sacrificed her only love for what? Sometimes I wished Shaw had shot me instead."

"Mom, don't say that," said Chuck as he took her hands. "Dad did what he had to do the same as the rest of us. Sarah keeps telling me he was a hero that's what she thinks of him an American hero, your husband, my father. Sure Dad had his faults, we all do but the one thing I admire in him the most about was the way he love you. Dad never wavered a minute, not a second, or moment. You were his love and he spent his life on a quest to recapture that love. He was dedicated to you. Yes it would've been nice to have a father like everyone else but my father was different… mine was a knight no less great than those of the round table and you were his holy grail."

"You make our story sound so romantic," said Mary as she tried to dry her eyes on her sleeve so Chuck handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks."

"If Dad was great and people like Sarah think he was a hero, then it was also because of you. Don't forget that you made Dad great."

"Greatness comes in all shapes even to a nerd," said Mary as she smiled at him.

"See now your just being hurtful. I thought you being my mother should be on my side it seems just natural and not this name calling," he said as he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"We should start putting up a Christmas tree when we get in," said Mary as she saw the look on Chuck's face. "Or maybe we should wait until tomorrow. It will be too late anyway when we get in."

"You're right it's less than thirty days away now. It's just I wanted Sarah to come with us and pick out the tree. She doesn't have many Christmas traditions at home and we were trying to make our own. Part of that was going and picking out the tree together."

"You mean holiday season," said Lester as he came back with the girls who were wearing as much ice cream as they had eaten.

"Lester, I wonder what they celebrate in Gitmo on 25 December? Just think, you could provide them with holiday cheer."

"Not cool Chuck, not cool at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny and Jaun with a squad of men pulled up in front of El Veijo Cabrón_. _ They we're following the escape route Amy and Gaez took, which led to one of the seediest bars in the barrios of Mexicali. Sarah tired of being given the runaround struck out on her own and now Kenny and Juan had to play catch up hoping she was smart enough not to get into trouble before they got there. But they weren't prepared for what they found when they entered the bar.

"My God what's that smell," said Kenny walking in the bar. The air was thick with a sickening sweet stench of meat left on the grill too long.

"That my friend is the smell of burnt flesh," said Juan. "There are just some smells you never forget and I wish I could, believed me. Working the Columbian cartel has taught me just how cruel people can be. What the…" said Juan as he almost walked on top of four men sprawled out behind a turned up table. "Someone check these men."

There were four men behind the table with GSWs. Kenny didn't need a coroner to tell him this had gone down recently. Their blood hadn't set. Around them were three Tec-9s, playing cards, poker chips along with some cash. But there were four bodies, where was the other machine pistol? Unless one was unarmed, this was highly unlikely.

"Behind the counter," yelled Juan hearing a man moan. "We got a live one here."

Lying on the floor behind the bar was the bartender holding his hand moaning in pain. Juan noticed the whole side of his face was singed; someone had done a number on him.

"We'll get you help but tell us what happened first."

"I need to get to a hospital. My hand that…," he started to speak but cringed in pain. "She burnt my face can't you see? I need a doctor. Oh Madre de Dios it hurts…. That blonde banshee is a demon not a woman. She came in ordered a drink then asked for a cigarette and a light. When I tried to light it for her she doused my hand with tequila. It caught on fire," he said as he held it up for them to see, "then she shot my customers. Man come on my hand and face hurt, I need something for the pain."

"Are you sure that's what happened? Your friends seem to be packing some pretty serious heat and since its out on the floor are you sure they didn't draw on her but she got them first?"

"I don't know I was too busy trying to put my hand out then she grabbed me by the hair and held my face on the counter as it burnt that female demon tried to roast me like a pig."

"So what information did you give her? Where are the people went who came up from below? Yes I know about the tunnel so your friends won't be able to help you out on this one. But no I've got a better idea. I'll even thank you for your full cooperation on our way out loud enough for your neighbors to hear. I think a little burn will be the least of your problems. I can see a Columbian necktie in your future."

"You wouldn't dare that'd be like hanging a death sentence on me," said the man as he looked back and forth at Kenny and Juan.

"The decision is up to you but I see three helmets and four bodies. There are three bikes outside so it won't take me long to radio into dispatch and find her anyway. This is your last chance after that I hope you've got good life insurance," said Juan as he turned to head for the door. "Come on boys."

"Wait… Okay, I sent her to the blue parrot. It's where the gringos hang out and where these guys like to blow off steam after they come back. What can I say they like the female company over there," said the bartender. As the man was talking Juan noticed in the mirror a cell phone tucked away behind the bar among the glasses.

"You called and warned them, didn't you?" said Juan as he grabbed the phone from behind the counter and checked the last number dialed. It was registered to the Blue Parrot.

"Their leader Mad Max would kill me if he found out I snitched on them. You have to understand I had to I didn't have a choice."

"What! You always have a choice and you just made the wrong one. You'd better pray nothing has happened to her or the burning you got will be just a first step on your way to hell," said Kenny. "Juan we need to get over to the Blue Parrot right now."

"Let's go."

"Wait what about me? I need to be taken to a doctor or a hospital or something. You promised! You can't leave me here like this."

"You're good with your phone call 911 and see if they'll send an ambulance here," said Juan.

Outside he jumped in the driver's seat as Kenny got their men back in then raced over to the Blue Parrot. Juan was interested now in meeting Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lear touched down at Bob Hope then taxi over pulling into a hanger where Chuck found Casey and Jeff waiting along with Morgan and Alex. They came because they heard Mary was injured and wanted to help except for Jeff, Jeff came along because of Lester. Chuck stayed on board the plane after everyone got off to try and call Sarah but he got her voice mail again.

"Where's Chuck," asked John doing a quick head count. "The General told me she put him on the plane in Las Vegas."

"He's still on board," said Mary. "You might want to give him a little breathing room right now. He's not in the best of moods."

"Well it's time to go so everyone get in the van. We need to hit the road," said Casey. "I'm going on board to hurry him along."

"Hey Lester," said Jeff. "How's it going? I was worried about you. I heard you fought the law but the law won."

"Thank you Bobby Fuller. You'll never know what I had to put up with. I had to drink rotgut whiskey, work on computers and take orders from a crazy boss."

"So you went back to work for the Buy More. Roscoe missed you too."

"Roscoe is dead, decease, defunct, done in. He's kicked the bucket. He's pushing up daisies. He's taking a dirt nap. Roscoe is no more so how can a departed member of the pole cat family miss me?"

"Very quietly. So did you bring any brownies with you? I'm hungry."

"That's what got us into this mess to begin with."

Casey walked on board the plane in time to catch Chuck's phone before it hit the bulkhead. He threw it after what seemed the hundredth time his call went to voice mail.

"You of all people should respect small electronic devices," said Casey. "I take it you can't get through."

"No I'm getting through it's just she's not picking up. She and Kenny are heading up a posse after the wild bunch on the other side of the border."

"I know the General briefed me," said Casey but he saw the anger in Chuck's eyes as he was trying to control himself.

"I'm sure she did," said Chuck as he took his phone back from Casey. "You two are quite the item. Roan will be getting jealous soon."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Okay I knew about the depositions I was just following orders something you need to learn to do."

"Casey, please don't talk to me about orders right now. I'm not in the mood and you won't like what I have to say. Can we just go home? I need to situate my mother. I think I'll put her in my bed not that I want to sleep in it right now. I'll take the sofa."

"Don't look at me. I don't have any room in the inn. Kat's been spending more time over so I need to kept room for her."

"That's nice," said Chuck. Normally he'd he happy for the big guy but now with Sarah gone it was like rubbing salt into a wound.

"What do you want to do with Jeff and Lester? I can think of a few ideas like tying them up in a bag then tossing them in the river."

"We don't have a river handy first of all," said Chuck. "Then the ASPCA would have something against to say about cruelty to animals."

"I never said my plan was perfect but if they knew Lester and Jeff I don't think they'd protest too much."

"No John, I'm bringing them into Castle tomorrow and picking Lester's brain for everything he knows about that group that busted Amy and Gaez out."

"The only thing you're going to pick out of his head is lint and maybe a few hair balls," said Casey as Chuck's phone rang. He answered it quickly thinking it was Sarah but instead it was Kenny.

"Oh Kenny it's you. Listen can you pass me Sarah. I've been trying to contact her since you guys left the hospital but no… What are you saying?... How? Kenny, please don't let me down. I'll be standing by to hear from you. You can reach me any time day or night at this number. … Thanks," said Chuck as he hung up but he wasn't sure why he thanked him.

"What's it, you've got a face? Don't tell me it's bad news? What did Kenny say?" asked Casey but Chuck stood there silently. "How's Sarah?"

"He doesn't know she's missing. He doesn't know where she is or where she went," said Chuck as he explained what Kenny told him about what happened after the border crossing.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sarah raced across town to the Blue Parrot. She didn't like what she did but she didn't have time to turn the man. If Chuck had been there things might have gone differently but he wasn't so she had to use what she knew would work which meant turning the bartending into burnt toast. However, she wasn't sorry about the four men she left on the floor. They tried to get her but she got them first and when you're a drug runner for the cartel those are the breaks. They did turn out to be useful by providing her with transportation and a messenger bag with two bricks of pure coke where she could carry the Tec-9 she took off one of them.

"Okay, I'm here," said Sarah looking at herself in the bike's mirror. The Sarah that looked back at her was starting to remind of a different version of her, one she really didn't like. She got off the bike then removed her helmet in front of a bar with a big blue neon parrot sign. Walking inside she looked around to try and find Mad Max or some of his crew. Drinking at the bar was a man with bright red hair she recognized as being one of the men who she saw in the back of the CH47 right before the miniguns tried to blow them apart. Now she had to make contact, she unbuttoned the top button on her blouse then walked over.

As she made her way across the room she couldn't help but feel like she was cheating on Chuck. Sure this was a mark and this was part of the job but it just didn't feel right. More than once she hesitated but in the end the mountain came to Mohammed in that he got up and walked over to her.

"I need your help. My friends said if I asked you if I could buy you a drink you'd say no so I bet them a hundred U.S. you would. I'll split it with you fifty-fifty if you let me get you one," said Rusty smiling at her.

"So I get fifty dollars if I let you buy me a drink? What happens if I let you buy me two?" said Sarah as she smiled back but inside she felt this was all wrong.

"We have to see. By the way the name is Robert but everyone calls me Rusty. Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends," said Rusty introducing them to her. "And your name is?"

"Sarah, you can just call me Sarah," she said. Crap she thought not everyone was there and not a sign of this Mad Max or Amy and Augusto. Did the bartender give her bad intel or had Amy and Augusto already left? Her mission was to capture Amy and Augusto, the rest of the team she didn't care about.

"Well then Sarah with no last name here's that drink I promised you," said Rusty loud enough to be heard by everyone at the bar. He smiled and winked.

"Thank you Robert called Rusty with no last name. Here's to you," she said as she took the drink sipped a little then sat it down.

"Come on is that anyway to drink a drink," said Rusty as he downed his shot and slammed the glass down on the counter. "Now that's the way you do it."

"I need to pace myself or I could end up some place I don't want to be," said Sarah as she put the glass to her lips again then sat it back down.

"But you might end up some place I want you to be," said Rusty as he handed her the drink at the same time she felt a gun barrel in her back. "Now drink." At that point she had no choice so she turned the glass up and began to cough then she held her head. The booze ran down her blouse as she began to totter.

"What was in that? My drink what'd you put in it?" she said in a thin voice as she passed out in Rusty's arms.

"My sister," said Rusty loudly again. "She just can't hold her alcohol." He picked Sarah up then took her out back with three other guys. One opened the trunk of a car where Rusty dumped her in.

"Look what we have here. This will be make being left behind worth it," said Frank holding open the messenger bag with the two bricks of cocaine and the Tec-9. "Let's get rid of the girl then party."

"We got left behind because you two Bozoes lost Killer and pissed Max off. But there's enough there that we can give her an overdose then have some leftover for recreational activities. Toss the bag in the back with her, she's out cold. Let's go." The men piled into the car then drove off into the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny and Juan arrived at the Blue Parrot bar a half hour later. Juan went to the bartender to ask if he had seen anyone that looked like Sarah. He had Kenny describe her to the people at the bar while he with Kenny's men canvased the rest of the clientele. Some people seemed to remember seeing her.

"Yeah I remember seeing someone like that with this guy with red hair. I remember them mainly because they looked mismatched. I've seen that guy sometimes in here. The red hair kind of makes him noticeable along with his winner personality."

"But the girl, did you see what happened to her?"

"She didn't seem to be in the best of health," the man said as he made a gesture like he was turning up drinks. "They left after she passed out leaving through the back. Like I said she acted as if she'd drunk too much or that's what her brother yelled as he took her out."

"That's what this red headed guy said that he was her brother?" asked Kenny. Crap Sarah, what have you gotten yourself into and worse how am I going to tell Chuck.

"Sounds like they drugged her and took her out the back," said Juan as they went out to look over the back. It was a dimly lit alley that led out into night. "There's nothing here. I'm sorry Kenny but you need to prepare yourself for what's next. I know a place outside of town that the cartels use as a dumping ground."

"You don't think… No… No that's not possible. Jesus, please no," said Kenny as he suddenly felt nauseous.

"The police know about it but as long as the cartels are just killing their own they look the other way. They're just maintaining a natural balance among themselves."

"But it doesn't always go like that does it," said Kenny as they all climbed back into their vehicle and headed outside the city limits.

"Old women come here in the mornings to pray for their missing children. Some believe that's where they'll find them."

"Let's just keep the speculation down and try to get to this place as quickly as possible. Maybe we're not too late yet," said Kenny. "I need to call her husband."

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's still a little too early and we don't know anything," said Juan as he glanced over at Kenny but he already had his phone out calling.

"Chuck listen … Chuck I'm sorry but I can't pass her because I don't know where she is. … This is what happened," said Kenny as he told him everything that happened since they crossed the border. I'll keep you informed I promise but I knew you'd want to know. … Don't mention it."

"How well did he take it," asked Juan seeing the look on Kenny's face.

"How well do you think. We need to hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey called ahead before leaving the airport and told Kat they were running a little late. It was after ten when they rolled up in front of Echo Park and everyone was beat. Chuck helped Mary inside while Alex and Morgan brought the children in. Casey got part of the bags then once Mary was in Chuck came out and helped him with the rest. Chuck felt like eating a cherry cheese cake but he had no one to eat it with.

"I'm a little tired," said Mary her meds had kicked in taking the wind out of her sails so she needed to berth for the night and recharge her batteries.

"Mom you're in our bedroom no arguing," said Chuck as he took her back and made sure she was taken care of. When he came out Kat was finishing feeding the girls. She brought pasta she'd made at Casey's.

"You didn't have to do that," said Chuck. "I was going to order pizza." But looking at their sleepy faces it was good Kat took care of them. "You're supposed to be going out with John I've got this from here. Where did Alex and Morgan disappear to?"

"They ran Jeff and Lester home. I heard something about the government getting Jeff back his old place," said Kat as she started to get her stuff together. "Oh… Morgan said to tell you he'd bring them into work tomorrow so you didn't need to worry about them."

"Thanks now go, John's waiting and I don't want to be the reason he gets mad," said Chuck. "I'll take everything from here."

Kat left and then he got the girls into the bathroom to brush their teeth afterwards they got changed and to bed. He wanted to read to them a bedtime story but they were asleep almost as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

"Crap Chuck, what are you doing," he said when he caught himself looking at his phone hoping it would ring but nothing. He looked in the pan at the pasta and tomato sauce. The way his stomach felt it screamed heartburn back at him the tomato would be way too much. Reaching in the cabinet above the sink he pulled down a bottle of Johnny Walker Black then took out a glass.

"Maybe I can numb himself for a bit," he said to his glass as he filled it. Half a bottle later he was sitting on the sofa when his mother came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same evening at a private airfield not far from L.A. a civilian aircraft touched down with its running lights off on a darkened field. A ten men team de-planed led by Mad Max. He got them to quickly get their gear together. Even though it was a short hop over the border, ICE would be sending someone to check them out soon and Max didn't want them to be there when they arrived. They stowed away everything they brought which was a small arsenal in the two waiting black SUVs then headed into the city, their destination Echo Park, Burbank. Max had just finished looking over the dossier that the Gentle Hand had provided but some of the things for him just didn't add up. The photos he thought didn't match the credits listed but he put that aside while he briefed his two lieutenants.

"Okay this is the deal we're going to stakeout the location starting tonight. We'll do this in two shifts with you guys taking turns with your men. When we've got a clear picture we'll make the hit. The key here is to stay undetected until then. When the hit goes down it needs to be fast like what we did in Las Vegas."

"I don't understand why we're waiting? Didn't you get all the information on the targets when we left?" said the one lieutenant. "Is there something wrong we should know about?"

"First of all you guys work for me and don't forget it," said Max as he stared down his man. "I give the orders and you follow. If you don't like that you could've stayed behind like I cut Rusty and his crew out."

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean anything by it," said the man. Rusty had been Max's right hand man but it didn't stop him from leaving him behind when his men screwed up in Vegas.

"If you want to know yes I got a folder just I'm not sure how much I can trust it. This doesn't affect you or our mission I just want to precede with a little caution. The money they're offering us is good but it is only as good as if we're alive to spend it."

"See the boss was looking out after us," said the one man to the other. "You need to trust him. He's looking out for us."

"Will you ladies shut up and radio the guys in the other vehicle to look sharp we're almost at this Echo Park. I want two men to walk the perimeter and look for cameras. Then we'll divide up the shifts and everyone not on stakeout will go to the Waldron. We'll get rooms there and use one as our HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary got up in the middle of the night she decided to check on the girls and Chuck. In Sam's room the girls were sound asleep the events of the past few days had tired them. They looked like little angels asleep. Mary stood in the doorway for a while watching them thinking how she wished she could go back in time and recapture everything she missed with her own like this. But that she couldn't weighed heavily on her. She walked into the living room and there in the dark sat Chuck asleep on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. Next to him was a half a bottle of Johnny Walker with the cap off and a glass next to it almost empty.

"Oh my Charles," said Mary as she put the cap on the bottle then took it back into the kitchen. She looked at in and for a moment thought about pouring it down the drain. "Chuck, please don't become your father" she said as she looked at it.

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're worried about," said Chuck as he came up behind her. "I was just trying to take the edge off so I could sleep. But I can't seem to do that either."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"That's what I should be doing for you. You're the one wounded," said Chuck as he took the scotch from her and put it back in the cabinet.

"My wound is just visible," she said. Mary wanted to ask him if he'd heard from or about Sarah but seeing the way he was acting obviously he hadn't.

"Well if you're up I'll put a pot of coffee on," said Chuck as he went about making it. He had just put it on when the monitor in the living room came on.

"Chuck what the hell is going on," said Carina. Typical Carina, she got angry then called not thinking about the time difference between London and Burbank.

"I guess it's good I'm not asleep," said Chuck. "You realize we're not on the same time and I won't bother telling you what time it is here."

"I need to talk to Sarah right now put her on. I don't care what time it is I just got off the horn with Zondra and she got the same message I did from Amy announcing she's marrying Gaez. How's that even possible?"

"What! I wish I could put her on but she's on mission to recapture Amy and Augusto. It's a long story but I'm here and she's somewhere in Mexico."

"I don't understand are you two okay? You know what I mean," asked Carina. She seemed taken aback by the information. "I'm sorry but I thought you two were joined at the hip or something like that. How the hell did Amy get out of Supermax with Gaez?"

"Like I said it's a long story. My Mom's here you want to say hello to her?" said Chuck trying to hint to Carina to drop the questioning.

"Good evening Mary," said Carina. "Well I'm really calling to find out if Sarah got the same announcement. You wouldn't know if she did would you?"

"I don't look at her e-mail I respect her right to privacy the same way she respects mine. So no I don't know."

"Chuck, we're spies, no one respects anyone else's right to privacy. Privacy is just another word for secrets that we need to know."

"Whatever, no I don't know. How were you notified anyway? Over the dark net I assume? That would be the way I'd make an announcement that I wanted read but didn't want anyone to know where it came from."

"Yeah I had our people here, I mean the people at M6, look it over. They said they couldn't determine where it was sent from because all the headers and footers have been eliminated."

"For the fun of it, send me a copy and I'll see what I can do. There might be something in text that will give us a location."

"Chuck, how are you holding up?" asked Carina acting like she was genuinely concerned. Maybe being with Cole had changed her. "You're not one who seems to do well sitting on the sidelines."

"Thank you for asking. It's not easy but I'm taking it day by day."

"Good, cause getting dead is one of the hazards of this profession."

"Geez Carina thanks, I'll be in touch. Don't forget to send me that message." Chuck dropped the connection then walked back into the kitchen where Mary passed him a cup.

"That Carina sure is something," said Mary as she sipped from her cup.

"Carina… Well how to say this, first of all Carina… she was the mellow one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was exactly where she wanted to be in the trunk of Rusty's car where she could listen to their conversation. She faked downing the shot by intentionally pouring part down her blouse then acting like she gagged and spit the rest on the floor. Her best performance was when she pretended to pass out and let them put her in the trunk. She couldn't believe how stupid Rusty and his men were tossing in the messenger bag in with her. Now she had her Smith and Wesson plus the Tec-9, five against one, good odds.

"Come on talk about something I need to know," Sarah said to herself she felt like shooting them just for their whining. The trunk wasn't exactly comfortable and the road was bumpy too so she was getting jostled around with the spare tire and jack that were poking her.

"It's you two's fault we got left behind," said Rusty from the driver's seat. "If you'd kept up with Killer we'd still be on the A-team."

"What were we supposed to do," said Frank. "I never even saw him get hit. The next thing I knew he was just gone."

"Yeah," said Joe. "We were kind of busy trying not to get kill. I thought Killer was supposed to have the building in lockdown where did that armored transport come from. If you ask me he's the one who screwed up."

"I didn't and this 'he' you're talking about I hope you're not talking about Max because he won't be so happy to hear you've been talking about him when he gets back."

"First of all Rusty I was talking about Killer and second of all the only way Max would know that is if some boot licker in this car tells him."

"Are you calling me a boot licker," said Rusty as he looked in the mirror at Frank. "I think if you're still alive it's because of me."

"I think you'd like us to believe that and as far as being a boot licker. I don't think the licking stops there."

"Why you ungrateful SOB," said Rusty as he stopped suddenly pulling off to the side of the road. "If you want we can settle it right here, right now."

"Come on guys," said one of the other guys in the back. "Let's take care of our passenger then go back to the Blue Parrot. I'll buy the first round. We've got enough coke to make everyone happy in the bar."

"And you want to share," said Rusty as he pulled back out on the road. "Turn on the radio and let's listen to something instead of each other."

Sarah listened as the perp hunted for something on the radio. She wished they'd go back to talking but this wasn't to be. The man searched through different stations until he landed on one playing Jose Feliciano performing 'Feliz Navidad' that's when it struck her like a bullet that Christmas would be there soon. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered this was the time when she was supposed to go with Chuck and pick out their tree.

"What kind of wife and mother am I," she said to herself. She criticized Mary for the choices she made but now she was making the same ones. The car stopped then she heard the men get out so she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Game face," Sarah she said to herself as she got ready. "It's almost show time."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Sarah took a deep breath then closed her eyes trying to get a visual image of where everyone was in relation to the car. She heard the doors open and the men get out separating the footsteps in her head as she identified her targets. There was the sloshing sound of gravel the dull thud of dirt that was how she heard the men as they walked around just outside the car from her. Someone was smoking cheap cigarettes and the smell was pungent and acrid. Each sound corresponded to a location. Using herself as the center she knew where to shoot.

"Frank, you and Joe go get our friend," said Rusty. "Let's get this over with. I bet she never thought this night would be her last. I hope she said her goodbyes," he remarked as he laughed. "Well you know what they say about playing around with a bull."

"Toss me the keys," said Frank. Rusty reached in the car and took them out of the ignition and threw then to Frank but he missed. The other men laughed as Frank and Joe had to get down and look for them.

"You two idiots, didn't you ever play ball when you were little," said Rusty as Frank and Joe finally found them. They inserted the key into the trunk and turned Sarah kicked up from underneath knocking Frank and Joe backwards to the ground.

"What the…" Rusty said as Sarah leaped out spraying the two men on either side of the car with lead. The Tec-9 was notorious for being inaccurate but with its rapid fire in fully automatic mode it didn't half to be. Rusty just got clipped in the shoulder as the man standing next to him took most of the blast.

"Oh no, you don't," said Sarah. Frank and Joe tried to roll over to draw as she dropped the tec-9. Pulling her Smith and Wesson, she capped both Frank and Joe in the head on the ground.

"Crap," yelled Rusty as he turned to run but he was winged and truthfully there was nowhere to run. They had taken her to a killing field which turned out to be their own. He felt his right leg go out from under him as his knee seemed to explode. Falling he landed face first in the dirt and rolling over he saw the bottom of his right leg was a ninety degree angle from the rest of him bleeding and hanging on by tendons. She had kneecapped him from behind.

"Well, well," said Sarah standing over the top of him. "Not exactly like you thought this evening would end, did you? I'm going to ask you one question and depending on how you answer I just might let you live which is more than you had in store for me."

"I can't talk I hurt too much. The pain," he said crying. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or stalling but either way she'd have her answer. She went back to the trunk took out the bricks of cocaine then came back.

"Here use some of this and if you're thinking about pulling that weapon you've got tucked in the back of your pants I wouldn't. I'll put a bullet in you before you can move. Anyway let's be real here… How are you going to get out? The only way is if I take you? Hear that," said Sarah. "Wild dogs! They can already smell it's supper time."

"Okay," he said as he ripped the cellophane wrapping and stuck his face in it. He had lied about the pain to get at his gun but soon he wouldn't be and they both knew it. "I need a doctor or I'm going to bleed out."

"Answer my question and we'll see about it. I want to know where the two people you busted out of prison went to."

"I'm going to die out here so why should I tell you," said Rusty as he cringed from a wave of pain so he buried his head again in the white powder then dropped back against the ground.

"Well if you'd prefer to become Ken-L ration then keep quiet. I'm going to find them anyway. I could go and find your friend Max or I could just ask Killer. He's been very cooperative and was quick to snatch up a deal. He told me they went to Brazil." She was just guessing but Brazil made sense considering Gaez and his background.

"The traitor should've kept his mouth shut," snarled Rusty as he buried his face once more. "When I get my hands on him I'll teach him about what happens when you blab."

"Do you really think that's going to happen or is it the cocaine talking now," said Sarah as she watched him carefully waiting for the drug to kick in. This was part of her plan to get him stoned enough then get him angry and he'd tell her everything. In less than a half hour she knew everything there was to know about Amy and Gaez's escape as well as their location, Brasilia.

"Goodbye Rusty," Sarah said as she left to go over and collected the keys from the ground. By now he was pretty much out of it and she didn't really have time to deal with him. She thought about finishing him off which would really be a mercy killing but she'd done enough. What would Chuck say if he found out? "Here I'll leave you this," she said as she tossed him the second brick.

"You never asked me the one question you should've," he said laughing watching her taillights disappear from sight. "Where is Max Rusty? He's gone to kill everyone you care about," he said as he laughed again. In the distance he heard the sound of howling dogs. Reaching underneath him he pulled out his Beretta then he shoved his face again in the brick getting what looked like white powder all over his face. Soon he was feeling euphoric and happy. Behind him he heard growling then looking over at his dead partners he saw dogs feasting then he passed out. When he woke up he saw two bright green eyes staring at him and white fangs. Jack London was the last thoughts he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later at the airport…

Sarah was pacing next a company Lear. She had to call Beckman to get transportation and the General made her wait for backup. Sarah couldn't understand why. They were wasting time that her prey could use to run into a hole and disappear. Finally after what seemed forever Kenny pulled up in an SUV with the men she'd left at the border.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting around for you to show up," said Sarah. "Let's get on and get in the air. Amy and Augusto are probably already in Brazil by now."

"What took so long," said Kenny as he followed her on board. "What took so long you ask was trying to smooth things over with the Federales. They wanted to arrest you for I don't know how many counts of homicide, torture, drug possession and possession of an illegal firearm plus other minor offences."

"I'd like to see them try," said Sarah as she sat down with Kenny. The hatch closed, the engines revved and the plane began to move. Kenny sat quietly for a bit choosing his words in his head before he spoke.

"Sarah I don't like the way you're acting. Remember I am a peace officer and there are certain things I can go along with and some I can't. You went over the line here."

"Maybe you need to go home," said Sarah snapping. She regretted what she said after she said it. The truth was she was angrier at herself than anyone else.

"Maybe you do. Have you talked with Chuck? I called him earlier when I didn't know where you were."

"Why'd you do that? I can't talk to him now. He'll ask questions I don't want to answer and I can't lie to him. If I tell him how things are going he'll want to come and he needs to be with Mary right now. His mother needs him."

"On that we can agree. I'll call him this time but only this once and tell him I'm going to meet you to fly to Brazil but the first opportunity you've got to call him.

"I promise. Listen I don't like me either but I have to be like this… Just take my word I have to. I know Amy and Augusto this is what has to be done to get our mission done."

"I hope you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got off the phone with Kenny then went outside and sat by the fountain. Kenny told him that he was going to meet Sarah but the sounds in the background were unmistakably the sound of a jet. Kenny had lied to him. He was already on the plane which meant Sarah didn't want to talk to him and he knew why. The name Frank Mauser came to mind and a Christmas he wanted to forget.

"You want to tell me why you came out here," said Mary. She'd given him a little time by himself but when he hadn't come back in she decided to go check on him.

"Kenny lied to me. He wasn't going to meet her, she was right there but she didn't want to talk to me," said Chuck as he explained to her what he knew and what he was thinking.

"Charles, Chuck you have to understand that when you are on missions like this you can't let emotion get in your way. Emotions can get you killed. All you have to do is hesitate at the wrong time or be slow to react and… well you get the picture."

"And what if the woman who comes back isn't my wife anymore? What if this changes her and she becomes the old Sarah again? I can't lose her again."

"Do you think that could happen? I don't think so. I always loved your father and you no matter what I had to do to protect my cover."

"I'm not going to wait twenty years for her to come home. I won't," said Chuck. Then he decided he wanted to change the topic. "Will you be okay if I leave you here for a half an hour? I want to run into Castle but I'll be right back. Let the girls sleep in. Kat should be over soon anyway."

"I'll be fine this isn't the first time I've been shot so go. Chuck stop spiraling. Like you said at least this time you didn't shoot me." The both laughed which is what Mary wanted to see Chuck do.

"Will you hold it down out here," said Casey as he came out in a house robe, "working people are trying to get some shut eye."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work anyway?" said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "Did you have a late night or something?"

"Keep it in your pants Chuck. Oh crap," said Casey as he checked his watch. "Stupid alarm clock must be running slow. I should've known, an early present from Morgan and wouldn't you know it doesn't work. What can you say when all the instructions that come with it are in every language known to mankind except English."

"Oh I know that clock we sell them at the Buy More. You can exchange it."

"I don't know. There's just something inherently wrong with an alarm clock that plays 'From the Halls of Montezuma' but is made in China. I think it's some sort of commie plot."

"John you're probably right. What's the matter John?" asked Chuck seeing the look on his face as looked out past the courtyard and into the street.

"That SUV parked on the other side of the street. There was another on just like it last night when I got in."

"What?" said Chuck as he started to turn.

"No don't look moron. You don't want to let on that we're on to them. Just go on about your business and leave this to me."

"John, I want you to know that it hurts inside when you say things like that but there are a lot of SUVs around and especially here in Burbank so there's a high probability that you'll see the same make and model. Please don't take out any tourists the General won't be pleased. John, remember the Yves St. Laurent incident."

"Stab one guy with a stiletto and they never let you live it done but what has that got to do with this?"

"Wasn't that an accident too? Whatever," said Chuck as he turned to Mary. "Mom I'll be right back. You've got my number in case of emergency. John… Well you know what."

Chuck had an idea but he needed Lester and Jeff. They had helped out with the Omen virus now was their chance to prove themselves again. The mail Carina received had the headers and footers erased but he was sure with the right incentive Lester and Jeff could trace the message back to it source IP address. If he had the IP then he'd be one step closer to getting Sarah back. This would be the Christmas miracle he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…..

In the middle of Brasilia along the Monumental Axis in the Praça do Buriti, Enrico Gaez sat waiting on a park bench next to Augusto as Amy went off with some of their men to do some shopping. After being in prison for so long her wardrobe was dated and she wanted something new for their engagement party.

"So you're really going through with it," said Enrico as he offered him some biscoitos caserios from a plastic bag.

"Thanks," he said as he took one then took a bit. "I know where you got these. Oh my God have I missed these. But to answer your question yes I am and she wants a big engagement party with all of her friends so you know who I want there."

"Yes but do you think that's such a wise idea. I'm just saying little brother after everything there might be a little animosity."

"Whatever makes Amy happy is what I want. Now tell me how has business been? Good I assume from the way things seem. How long before I'll have to go before the board?"

"Don't worry about them I'll handle the old men for you and as far as business goes people have been calling on our services from both the right and the left. I do have a favor to ask I've started an expansion project, a sort of five year plan, into Russia and the former Russian states. I don't know how much you've been able to follow politics while you were in but now is the time to get in on the ground floor. I'm working on a deal that will open up new avenues of trade with a Bratva faction."

"The Bratva! Are you sure you can trust them? They've been known to move in and take over. Whatever deal you cut, you've got to make sure they'll honor it."

"I know that and in fact this is something I wanted to talk to you about I'd like to invite their boss to your engagement party. This way you'll get to meet him and we can seal an understanding."

"What are we talking about exactly? Picking up contract hits for the Russian mob that they outsource and what do we get in return?"

"They have people they want taken care of but they don't want to get caught with their hands in the biscoito jar so they want to outsource to a foreign organization. They keep their hands clean and no blowback comes their way. We will be that outside source for them and they are willing to pay top dollar for that service."

"I don't know. Sounds ambitious, but okay I'm willing to meet anyone. Make it happen and we'll talk. I'm concerned about the blowback heading towards us though. Now speaking of making it happen, any word back yet from Burbank? How can we think about expanding across an ocean when we can't take care of a hit in our backyard?"

"I'll get on the phone this afternoon with Max and find out what's taking so long," said Enrico as he held out the bag for Augusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy went from boutique to boutique buying up everything she needed and some things she just knew she would need. Everything she bought had someone's name on it and if it didn't she wouldn't even look at it. She bought a matching bag and shoes from Dolce and Gabbana which meant she needed the sunglasses too. But that didn't stop her from grabbing a bag by Alviero Martini, First Class although she wasn't sure about the new line but at the low price of fifteen hundred dollars it was a steal. She bought a little black dress from Louis Vuitton that she could wear at the engagement party to be noticed like Miranda Kerr.

"How long can she keep this up," radioed Kenny. "My God I'm tired for her and Augusto better have some deep pockets or take out a second job. How can something that is so small cost so much."

"When they made that movie the Devil Wears Prada, they had Amy in mind. I think that's why she turned to afford everything she wears. We should've figured that out a long time ago but we thought the agency was covering her image as the party girl," radioed Sarah. "Don't lose her! With any luck she'll lead us to Gaez. She's going for make-up now be careful you'll stand out inside unless you want to cross dress or try out for the village people."

"Funny, very funny well you know you could come down here and walk inside without being noticed. We could have eyes on her without me risking getting arrested looking to through the window like some sort of stalker."

"We're in South America all the men stare so when in Rome, you know how that goes," said Sarah as she covered Kenny from a nearby roof top with a Barrett fifty caliber.

"In the State of California Penal Code 646.9 'Stalking' is punishable by one year in the county jail and a thousand dollar fine for the first time offender."

"I bet you're good at Trivial Pursuit. Do you have eyes on her we don't want her to sneak out the back?"

"I see her inside trying on lipsticks. Is this never going to end? I think I recognize that shade she's putting on, 'harlot red'."

"I don't believe I remember seeing that shade on the color spectrum. Now you're starting to realize what we women go through to make ourselves look attractive to you guys."

"Speaking of being attractive and guys have you called Chuck yet?" asked Kenny. The silence said more than words. "Sarah you promised."

"I know I did and I will but he's going to ask me when I'm coming home and I'll have to tell him I don't know. Not until we get Amy and Gaez that's why this has to work. He'll remind me about Sam and how much she misses me and I'll end up with a hole the size of a bowling ball in my heart. Kenny no offense but I wish Chuck were here instead of you. I'm different with him. Without him I'm just a spy."

"You know he told me he wasn't going to buy a Christmas tree until you get back. He said it had something to do with the tree lot."

"Can we get back to work and stop this gabbing. Do you still have eyes on her? I see something going on in the alley next door."

"I'll go check," said Kenny as he turned the corner to walk back but two men stepped out with automatic weapons.

"I'm sorry but I seemed to have taken a wrong turn," sad Kenny as he turned around but was cut off by two more. "Listen I think this is some sort of mistake."

"Sim and you've made it," said the man as he tried to intimidate by raising his weapons and pointing it at him.

"Sim? I've got a sim in my phone but I didn't make it. I'm sorry but I don't understand you wouldn't happen to speak English?" said Kenny as he reached into his pocket. Everyone pointed the weapon.

"Hold up there Kemo sabe," said Kenny as he pulled out a phrase book. "Você fala inglês?" said Kenny and when he didn't get an answer he showed them in the dictionary. However, a car pulled up with heavier armed men.

"Kenny it's not working you need to get out of there," radioed Sarah as she concentrated and flashed. Trajectory, angles plus winds and humidity went through her head as she fired in rapid succession.

"Jesus Christ Sarah," yelled Kenny in the radio as a round blew open a man's chest close to him and blood splattered all over him. "You're paying for my dry cleaning."

"Will you get a move on it! And stop touching your ear everyone can see." Sarah watched as Kenny ran back out of the alley and into their waiting car then sped off. He was safe but after he left Amy came out and looked up at Sarah. Sarah had her in her cross hairs and placed her finger on the trigger as she looked back at her through the scope. But Amy held up an Envelope then placed it in the shop window. Suddenly a black Mercedes SUV pulled blocking her view then when it was gone so was Amy - gone into the wind. Sarah knew she that envelope was for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Being with a group of men, especially mercs, day in and day out can get taxing and so it was with Max. He needed a break or he was going to kill one of his own. How tough men could go on like old women was beyond him… fighting over the most insignificant things. He went to the bar and ordered a double bourbon neat and was about to unwind when his phone rang.

"Crap," he said as he had just picked up his drink and put it to his lip. "Wouldn't you know it?" It was Enrico Gaez. He put in an earbud then went to a booth for some privacy. "Enrico, what do you want?... I haven't had a window of opportunity. … Okay I promise we'll move soon. … No you don't need to take this contract from us. Jesus, I've got time and money already invested in this. … You might not care but I do and so do my men. … I've lost contact with my people in Mexico. … No I don't need your help. We can take care of our own. … Okay I'll move tomorrow but you're making me cowboy this hit and I don't like it. … Yes you're the client and the customer is always right except when you're wrong. … Yes I said I'd handle this tomorrow so chill. I don't think there's much left to say. I'll send confirmation but I expect full payment to our accounts. … Thanks I'll send pictures tomorrow on completion," said Max as he hung up. He downed his drink then looked for the cocktail waitress.

"Can I help you," asked the woman. Max had noticed her eyeing him since he walked in and after that phone call he felt he deserved a little distraction.

"I'll have another," said Max. He intentionally didn't say what he'd ordered before. He wanted to see if she'd been eyeing him the way he thought she had.

"So another bourbon double neat," said the waitress smiling with a coy look at him.

"That's right Kelley," he said reading her name tag. "I could order you one too or whatever you want to drink. Maybe you'd prefer to go somewhere to grab a bit to eat instead. You do eat don't you?"

"I've been known to do that from time to time," she said as she went over and to get his drink. Max noticed the bartender giving her an evil look then saying something to her that seemed to upset her. She placed his drink on a napkin in front of him then left sticking her tongue out a the bartender before she went to serve other customers.

Pick up his drink written on the napkin was 'I get off in ten minutes. Drink your drink slowly then we can go get something to eat.' He looked around for her then he found her looked back at him. He raised his glass to her then nodded. Too bad for both, their evening plans were about to get ruined by events across town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max's team went to four men squads with a lieutenant in charge of each swapping out every four hours. They rotated two men in the vehicle and two men on foot swapping up partners so as not to arouse suspicion. Already they had compiled a time chart of the comings and goings of the people that lived in the park. However this evening there were two a new faces but not new to them.

"Hey look… isn't that… No it can't be that's Killer and his friend that nut job that jumped out of the chopper. Christ what are they doing here," said the one guy in the car. "Harry look alive you've got company coming your way. See if you can get a photo but don't let them see you or you'll get made."

"Jesus I see them that can't be them... Or can it. Remember Frank said he saw him fall. What if he just pretended. Crap I think we had a mole."

"Shut up Harry and just take the pick. I don't like this either but we can't risk getting the mission scrubbed on this even though it begs the question."

"Begs the what? I say just cap them then dump their bodies in the run off drain."

"No someone might miss them then we blow everything and the Hand doesn't pay for failure. That'd be a quick way to get invited to a Columbian necktie party. Let's send the photo to Max and see how he wants to deal with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ran to the door when heard the bell. It was late and Sam was asleep with Clara. Ellie and Devon had gone out for a quiet dinner so Clara stayed over with them. It seemed everyone remembered Mary was supposed to be convalescing, only when he wanted to leave. He opened the door to find Lester and Jeff standing there.

"Guys you know what time it is?" said Chuck wondering why they were there. "Come on in but hold it down everyone's asleep."

"You wouldn't happen to have any brownies I have a hankering for some," said Jeff with the usual Jeff stare.

"I bet in school when the teacher called role and you said present she still marked you absent."

"I'll have you know she told me I was a conundrum of impossibilities," said Jeff as he and Lester bickered. "I think I'm going to have that put on a t-shirt. What do you think Chuck?"

"Sure if it makes you happy go for it. I'm sorry but I don't have any brownies. I do have some of Casey's muffins though."

"Bran I love bran," said Lester, "and so do my bowels." He went straight to the kitchen and began eating as soon as he sat down at the table.

"A little too much info there buddy so what brings you guys by my place so late anyway? I hope it's something more important than Jeff's bowels. No offense."

"None taken. You wouldn't happen to have any milk to wash them down would you partner. These muffins are mighty dry."

"Okay I'll bite what's up with the cowboy accent? Are you two trying out for a rodeo," asked Chuck. He wanted to say rodeo clown but decided to play nice.

"No silly, rodeo? Us really… lassoing and roping that's what Jeff calls foreplay," said Lester. "No new management took over Bennigan's and they have a Country night. They want us to sing the Roscoe ballad."

"Yippy yay yeah Cow Patty," said Jeff with a huge smile. "Your old lady's out of town so you want to sleep with Roscoe?"

"Now that's just wrong and illegal in most states," said Chuck as he shook his head. He was trying to figure out why he'd let them in. Like in a horror movie when the victim goes outside to investigate a creepy noise. They should've had common sense that something bad was going to happen.

"Not in my home state, the state of confusion."

"Okay, brain scar. Guys other than giving me nightmares why did you two drop over and if you're here to ask me whose style is better Seagal or Van Damme I swear I'm going to toss you out on your ear."

As they were talking in the kitchen monitor in the living room flickered then the General on. Chuck walked in with Lester and Jeff behind him. She didn't look too pleased to see them there but went ahead with the briefing.

"Agent Carmichael I was just informed that as of one hour ago the agency lost contact with agents Miller and Rizzo. I hate to inform you that Marshal Dillon called in to say Sarah was missing too. They were at a stake out he got blown and when he went to the regrouping point she never showed up."

"Amy's got them I can feel it. This is her way of getting even. In some contorted way she blames them for what happened to her. What does Cole say?"

"MI6 is working her disappearance from their end. Chuck, you're probably right. I need you and the Colonel standing by. I've got my best people working on this and as soon as we find their location I'll send in an extraction team."

"I'd like to head that mission up."

"I'm sorry Chuck but this is too close for you. You're personally connected and those feelings you have can get you, as well as the CATS, killed. I'll compromise and put the Colonel in charge. I'll call him as soon as I'm done with you and have him on a plane for Brazil tomorrow that will give my people time to gather intel. I'm sorry Chuck I've made up my mind. Beckman out."

"I'm sorry but I've made up mind too," said Chuck to a blank monitor.

"Chuck," said Jeff. "When do we get to meet this Carmichael guy? He sounds really as bad as _Seagal_ and Van Damme rolled into one."

"Jeff you really do need to get that T-shirt made. Guys if you don't mind I don't want to rush you off but yeah really I do… I've got work to do I need to find the Hand."

"That's what we wanted to tell you we found them."

"We did?" Said Jeff as he looked at his hands. "Oh right we did. I've had a really bad cold, really bad so I drank twenty bottles of cough syrup."

"That could explain a lot, but I don't care about that. You say you found the Gentle Hand? Tell me what you know."

"As this is a teaching hospital we will demonstrate," said Lester as he pulled out a USB pen from his trousers. "Be ready Chuck to be amazed."

"That's what my proctologist told me."

"Jeff, that you could've kept to yourself anyway now for a little show and tell…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah broke down the Barrett quickly then climbed down from her perch to retrieve the envelope Amy had left. She looked around to make sure it wasn't a set up then after putting gloves on she picked it up putting it in her bag. With the envelope in hand she headed for a coffee shop where she could open it. She wanted a public place because if it had a tracker she wanted to be in a crowd when they came and far from Kenny and the rest of the team.

"What would you like?" asked the waitress as Sarah sat down.

"I'll just have a black coffee and a pastry," said Sarah. She'd forgotten to eat and now her stomach was telling her it was empty. After the waitress left she pulled out the envelope from her bag. It wasn't sealed just the lip had been folded in. Opening it she pulled a card making sure there was no powder inside. There was something else in the envelope but she decided to read the card first.

"We would be pleased to have you join us for a party announcing our engagement…. blah, blah, blah." It was an invitation to Amy's engagement party. The time and location were written along with a number to RSVP. Obviously it was a trap but it was daring like Amy. Sarah couldn't help but wonder how much of the party girl was real and how much was fake.

"Here's your coffee and pastry," said the waitress. "I'm sorry but the only thing left were chocolate filled croissants."

"That's fine," said Sarah. She sat the invitation off to the side and picked at her pastry as she drank her coffee. If was hard for her to eat she kept thinking about the Sands. It was the last thing that she and Chuck ate together or better she ate and he watched, although she did feed him a piece. She liked feeding him; she liked making him happy because it made her feel happy. "Oh why are you here," she said to her reflection in her coffee but her reflection wasn't giving her any advice. Finally she gave up and pushed away the plate and picked up the envelope again to see what else was inside. That's when she saw the photos, two digital prints one of Carina and the other of Zondra bound and gagged. It was then she knew she had to go.

Sarah took out a note book from her bag and began to write out two letters. They were the hardest things she'd ever done writing them and as she wrote she felt her eye water up and tears fell on the paper as she tried to write smearing the ink. But she pressed on until she finished both. Afterwards she folded them and placed them in Amy's envelope and addressed it then she called over the waitress.

"Can I ask you a huge favor, I'd like you to post this for me," Sarah said as she handed the woman the envelope and money. "I'd do it myself but I won't be going near a post office and it's important this gets mailed to this address."

"Are you okay," asked the woman seeing the state Sarah was in.

"Please will you do this for me," said Sarah. The woman took the money and envelope as she watched Sarah get up and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was nursing his drink as he and Kelley were exchanging wanting looks across the bar. The bartender was being a jerk he threatened to report her to management. The hotel had a strict no fraternization policy between staff and guests. The Waldron was infamous as place where people went for trysts and upper management was trying to change that.

"I saw the way you were hanging on that guy over there. Give me a double bourbon neat," the man said imitating her voice as if she was going to swoon. "Will you give me a break; I don't know what you see in him. You just met him and you're going out with him. Can you trust a guy like that?"

"You're just jealous because I said yes to him and no to you. And if you can't see the difference then I suggest you make a trip to the optometrist and get your eyes checked."

"I need my eyes checked? Well I can see you lover boy is leaving with a man. I guess now we know the truth."

"What?" said Kelley as she looked back over and sure enough Max was leaving with a guy. She tried to signal to what the heck. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "Crap, why are all the good guys like that?"

….

Max was nursing his drink when his man Luke sat down next to him. He thought he was safe for the night but evidently he was wrong. Looking at Luke with the eyes of death Luke realized he had very little time to plead his case.

"Max, before you get angry hear me out," said Luke as he followed Max's eye contact to the waitress. "Oh I see. What I'm about to tell you, you won't like. Killer's alive and he's here."

"What!" said Max, the magic of the evening and Kelley was broken. "What do you mean alive and here? Here where? Who saw him and are you sure?"

"Look at this," said Luke as he handed him his phone with photos Harry had sent him that showed Killer with his friend Butch walking into Echo park right up to the door of their target.

"Crap we need to take care of this tonight. I was going to make the hit tomorrow night but we don't have time. Killer knows us and it's only time before he recognizes the guys out front."

"I thought about that so I had them pull back to inside the vehicle until I talked with you. Give the word and we can take them out with the people in the apartment. The only thing is the sister and her husband aren't home. They went out and haven't come back."

"Crap why can't things be easy. We can go and wait, then go in as soon as they get back or we wait until just before sunrise, either way this has to end tonight. Come on," said Max as he dropped money on the table.

"And what about her," said Luke as he looked over at Kelley. "Don't you want to tell her goodbye or something?"

"You really want me to comment on you family tree don't you. Come on before I forget we're in public wise guy. Jesus," said Max as he looked back as Kelley and shrugged his shoulder as he left with Luke. "Remind me I want to be the one to put the slug in Killer. I ought to gut shoot him and watch him suffer a bit."

"I've got the SUV out front we can go and meet up with the guys standing watch," said Luke as they made their way through the lobby and into the waiting vehicle.

"Call the guys and tell them to keep a watch from the vehicle and to only go outside if it looks like Killer or Butch are leaving. If they do they have my permission to put them down but far from Echo Park. We don't want to warn them we're coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester put the drive in Chuck's console and he premised his show and tell with 'there is no such thing as delete or cancel on the internet'. Then he took him through the different stages of data reconstruction which started with decompiling then recompiling using logical reconstruction.

"It's like restoring a masterpiece that has been damaged there are holes that need to be filled in. You have the rest of the painting behind it all you have to do is connect the dots to logically rebuild what's missing and ninety-nine percent of the time you'll come up with a near perfect reconstruction."

"So you were able to recover the headers and footers on the message," said Chuck as he got excited some good news finally. "You two are with me. Give me the IP and I'll track it down."

"Charles, Charles, Charles do you think we'd leave the job half done. When we take on a project we see it through to the end. We work relentlessly night and day."

"Yeah except from three to five pm that's my nap time," added Jeff. "I forgot how well I slept in my office and how soothing the sound of flushing was."

"I'm sorry I don't have a comeback for that," said Lester. "Any way watch and be… No I won't say it," said Lester looking over at Jeff smiling. "Here this is a program we wrote. We call it the Roscoe after our dearly departed ferret."

"Gone but not rotten," said Jeff making a sigh. "I speak ferret."

"Jeffery shush and let me speak," said Lester. "We named it after Roscoe because like a ferret it runs the rabbit hole to the end. I can give you a visual to go along with the explanation. Watch this," he said as an image of ferret came up then sniffed Carina's e-mail then took on a global search. It would go after IP after IP tracing it back to a dead end then turn around and go back then trace that one to a dead end then come back. It bounced all over the globe until it ended at an IP located in the Rio Grande do Sul the southernmost state of Brazil a place off the beaten track, ideal for the Gentle Hand. This is the address where IP server is located at a multinational in Porto Alegre."

"You guys are great I will tell my grandchildren about you."

"Charles, Charles, Charles we're not done yet. You see we didn't stop there…" said Lester but Jeff cut him off.

"Yeah we didn't stop there… Wait the last time I didn't stop I was hit with a maternity suit and I have to pay child support."

"That's about the most disturbing thing you've ever told me and to think there's a little you walking around… Okay anyway moving right along we hacked into the server and retrieved some files," said Lester as he brought them up on the screen. "Seems like someone has a party planned and here are the invitees. Looks lie Blondie's on the list along with her friends."

"Not of their own free will. This is good! Now you guys we're going to keep this information on the down low. I don't want Morgan, Casey or anyone else to know about this. You guys are working for me. You're my Q."

"Qirky?" said Jeff. "Why are we quirky?"

"Let's go home there might be a half a bottle of cough syrup left. I think it's your favorite flavor too."

"Codeine?"

"Let me walk with you," said Chuck as he went with them out in the courtyard then out into the street. As they walked out they bumped into Ellie and Devon coming back from their evening out.

"You know you're looking mighty fine there Dr. Woodcomb," said Jeff as he staggered along trying to wink an eye but both kept closing.

"Not cool Lester you know she's my wife," said Devon not sure what he was supposed to do but he wanted to show Ellie she was his.

"What? I was talking about you. Looks like you've been working out back in Chicago. Looking mighty fine indeed," said Jeff as he tried to wink again and again failed.

"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable," said Ellie as she yawned. "We had a wonderful evening but now I'm ready for bed. Good night little brother, good night whatever you guys are."

"Okay guys good…" Chuck stopped in mid speech as he looked across the street a second SUV pulling up and for a second the dome light was on. He saw who was inside. "Lester, take Jeff and go back inside with Ellie and Devon… Wait Jeff do you still have the nunchuks?"

"No they took them in the county slammer but I bought this the other day," said Jeff. He had a band on his wrist with shurikens. "Cool isn't it."

"Lend it to me," said Chuck as he had Jeff take it off with his back to the two SUVs then he put it on. "Now you two go in with Ellie and Devon."

"Chuck you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Go into our apartment and take Mom into Sam's room. Tell her she needs to put the room in lock down. She'll know what to do."

"Chuck you're not going to take on those guys across the street are you? There's got to be ten of them. Do you want back up?"

"I've got my dart pistol and like you said there are only ten."

"See he said he doesn't need any help let's go… Oh my God that's Mad Max and the band from Las Vegas," said Lester. The men were starting to move around in the SUVs and Lester saw weapons.

"The panic room won't be able to hold them off for long so I need to keep them busy until Casey can get here with help. I already turned on my tracker. Now go. I can't protect all of you out here."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck [Happy Christmas to All]

Across the Atlantic in Vauxhall, Cole was coming to the same conclusions Chuck had that if he wanted something done he needed to do it on his own. His Chief called Cole into his office where he was bushwhacked by the Foreign Minister who underlined the need to back away and the last thing the current administration wanted was another Falkland incident. Sir Reginald reassured Cole they'd cooperate fully with the CIA but Carina was one of DEAs and MI6 couldn't intervene in a foreign state especially Brazil at this moment.

"That's right it would terribly inconvenient if the Brazilian government protested and withheld Samba lessons or heaven forbade if some of our overpaid footballers decided not to play. Take away their Ferraris and that would change their tune quickly."

"Cole I understand you're angry so I'm going to overlook your sarcasm. Go home take some time off. Visit your mother in Newcastle or take up cricket. I don't care what you do; I just want you to get out of here for a while."

"But I don't need time off, I need to…" Cole started to say find Carina but the Chief cut him off.

"I'm not giving you an option. You're going to take two weeks off either voluntarily or involuntarily. The choice is yours and don't…" Sir Reginald was too late to tell Cole not to slam his door. The door made a loud bang that seemed to echo throughout the corridors of Vauxhall.

"Take two weeks off," mumbled Cole to himself. He knew exactly what he was going to do when he left the Chief's office. Everyone stared at him as he walked down to the parking area and got in his car. Everyone knew but he didn't see much being done. He sped home where he grabbed a bag and riffled through some passports until he found the one he was looking for then he was off to the airport.

MI6 probably had him on the no fly list and blocked or thought they'd blocked his ability to buy airline tickets or charter planes. But he had other means besides his MI6 account thanks to Chuck and Sarah who had sent them a sizable sum for their wedding through an account in the Caymans. It wasn't that the fund was illegal just eyebrows would have been raised at the amount. The way he figured this was part of the wedding arrangements so dipping into it was for the both of them. When he showed up at the charter service desk at Heathrow he had no problems getting a plane.

"May I help you," said the young woman behind the counter. "Where would you like to fly to today?"

"I need to go to Brazil and I need to leave as quickly as possible," said Cole as he handed the woman a credit card and his passport.

"Very good," said the woman as she checked the passport then processed his credit card. "I have a Lear and a pilot standing by. I'll have the flight plan booked and have a man escort you to the plane. Have a pleasant journey… Mr. McCartney," said the woman as she did a double take looking at him then the passport.

"I know I get that all the time. Thank you," said Cole then he was taken out to the plane. Within half an hour he was in the air and headed to Brasilia. On the way he received a text message from a friend in MI6. _'C livid. Team in place to bring U back. New lead __Porto Alegre sighting Hotel Paradise.'_

"Excuse me," said Cole. "I just got notified by my company that my meeting location has been moved. I need to change my destination to Porto Alegre. I was wonder if you could ask the pilot if he could amend our flight plan that is if we have the petrol I'd like to fly straight there. I'm willing to pay the difference and extra for the bother."

"I'll check and be right back," said the cabin attendant as she sat his glass of champagne in front of him then disappeared. A little while later she came back with a positive answer. There would be a team of MI6 agents waiting for a long time at the international airport in Basilia for a plane that would never arrive.

After clearing customs he headed to the Hotel Paradise where Amy and Gaez were sighted. From there he'd ask around to find their base. It was probably on one of the fazendas outside the city but he felt this needed to be done in a hurry time was running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey received the nod from Beckman while he was over at Kat's with Alex and Morgan. They all had eaten a late meal and sat around the house chatting. Actually everyone else chatted Casey listened. But that was over now he had to ditch their plans for the rest of the evening and returned to Castle to prepare for mission. Kat ended up staying at home while Morgan and Alex came with Casey to help pack and plead their case.

"No I'm not taking you guys with me, that's absolutely out of the question. The General already has a team on the ground and I'm to join up with them."

"But Dad," said Alex. "You could use us to cover your back. You don't know these guys like you know us."

"Yeah John what's up with this? We're on the B team now? As I recall that didn't work out too well for you last time. If I remember correction I heard something about almost nuking L.A."

"It would've been an improvement and Bartowski's got a big mouth. The answer is still no and that's my final word."

"But you're not going to have Chuck there to save the day with a cartoon of fruit juice," said Morgan. "You need us."

"I've already got one fruit cake for Christmas I don't need another. The answer is still no. Listen Alex it's not that I don't want to take you and I mean just you," said Casey as he looked at Morgan. "Someone has to look after things here while I'm gone. I need to know someone I trust to take care of your mother and Chuck… well without Sarah he's a mess."

"What are you afraid of? All the action seems to be taking place in Brazil while we're stuck here in Burbank."

"I don't know I can't get those two SUVs I saw out front of Echo Park out of my head. They ran clean through the DMV but there was just something off. You don't survive in the business without developing a sixth sense for trouble and I just can't shake this feeling."

Suddenly alarms went off in Castle as a map of L.A. came on the monitor with a big red pulsating dot at Echo Park. Then a second alarm went off when Mary tripped the panic room placing it into lock down.

What's going on that's Echo Park," asked Morgan as he stood next to Alex who shrugged her shoulder.

"Really observant there give that man a golden star," said Casey as he brought up all the security cameras on line. Alex gave him a look. "It's Chuck there's trouble at Echo Park. Mary what's going on," radioed Casey speaker through speakers in Sam's room.

"Casey," said Lester. "It's Mad Max and his guys they found us. Help their here to kill us we know too much.

"Do you think they brought any brownies with them," asked Jeff. Lester just stood there looking at him.

"No I didn't think to ask. What's with you? They want to kill us is all or don't you have a problem with that?"

"Oh well if that's all. I could really go for some brownies though," said Jeff as sudden realization hit him. "Lester, why does God sound like Casey?"

"John," said Mary, "how long before you can get an emergency response team here? Chuck is trying to hold them off but he's one against ten. I'm going out but I need you to release the door then reset it."

"No way, you're still recuperating. I've got a team that will be there in ten. Just hold tight and help will be there soon I promise." Casey relayed the emergency request to their downtown office then ran to the armory.

"How are the guys from downtown going to get here in ten? It's physically impossible. John they're counting on us," said Morgan wondering if John hadn't lied to keep Mary from doing something crazy.

"They can't, but we can. Come on we're the A-team for tonight," said Casey as he tossed Alex a M4 then reluctantly handed Morgan an HK MP5KA4

"Oh yes, Daddy's been good this year. Christmas comes early for all good little boys and girls. Come to Papa," said Morgan as he tried to cock the bolt and accidently ejected a round on the floor.

"Jesus, Grimes don't make me regret this. Remember muzzle down, safety on. If you shoot me there won't be any bullets for a very long time and I'm talking about in your lifetime. Now let's get to the Crown Vic, I've got an itch that needs scratching."

"Yeah eat lead sucker. You're the disease and I'm the cure."

"Muzzle down nitwit and finger off the trigger. I swear you know I have a habit of always returning fire. Just keep that in mind when you point and shoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stood with his back to the two SUVs as he ran through various scenarios in his head. Scenes played out in his head like in the movie Hero where Jet Li and Donnie Yen fought an epic battle in their heads each looking for a weakness in the other until Nameless found it.

Chuck found it too. He took out four shurikens from the wrist band the held them in his right hand. One blade between his thumb and index then one between each finger he looked down preparing himself mentally for what was to come. In the film Nameless was in a state of mind called Wei Wu Wei but here Chuck just flashed. "Now," he said to himself then he suddenly rolled right and charged the two SUVs. As he charged he threw all four with his right arm, like a missile with multiple warheads each shuriken spread out hit a different window on the street side of the SUVs.

Inside the vehicles…

"What's that guy doing? Just standing in the middle of the street," asked Max but it was dark and Chuck was standing in an area not well lit. "Wait a second and see if he follows everyone back inside. Call the guys in the other car and make sure they've got weapons ready, safeties off. Okay we're going in."

"Wait," yelled Luke. "Crap what's he doing he's charging us. Get down!" He screamed as two shuriken came through the SUV shattering the glass on the street side. One lodged in the driver's neck blood squirted out as he made a giggling sound as he started bleeding out all over the dash.

"Shoot," yelled Max. He couldn't understand the hesitation. "Shoot him. What are you guys waiting for? Get out and take care of him."

Chuck's aim at throwing the shurikens was to shatter the glass on the street side. Safety glass when it shatters breaks into tiny pieces but the film in the middle keeps the glass together to protect the people inside. But it also becomes difficult to see out of and at night it becomes almost impossible.

The men inside began shooting out the windows without aiming which gave Chuck time to cover the distance from one side of the street to the other diving between the vehicles. This was the second step in his plan. The men finally made big enough holes to see him but by then he was almost on top of them. He could hear people inside yelling 'shoot' and shoot they did but as they followed him firing when he ducked between the SUVs the front and back cars fired on each other. They killed each other.

Only a couple of men got out other besides Max who escaped into the darkness as Chuck engaged the two men, Luke and Harry in hand to hand. Chuck lost his pistol when he landed hard jumping just ahead of the gun fire as glass and metal shards flew in the air. Two men rolled out of one SUV and one from the other. Chuck didn't have time to recover his tranq gun because the two men were up too quickly. He was able to disarm the men with a double crescent and spinning kicks knocking their guns out of their hands then they drew knives.

"Listen I don't suppose we can talk this out," said Chuck as Luke lunged at him. "I guess not." He side stepped the thrust check the arm while spreading Luke eagle from behind. As Chuck opened Luke up Harry joined in, thinking he could get in a lucky stab while Chuck was distraction. However, Chuck pivoted at the last minute and Harry stabbed his partner square in the chest. Luke tottered wide eyed looking at the knife in his chest then at Harry. Chuck dumped Luck on top of the Harry then landed a spinning back kick that sent both men up and over the hood of the SUV out into the middle of the street. The last thing Harry saw was the head lights of Casey's Crown Vic.

"Crap happens every time, I just washed and wax," said Casey as took the perp over the hood then turned on his windshield wipers.

"John, that's just wrong," said Morgan as they pulled over. Morgan and Alex went in the apartment while Casey went to check on Chuck. "You okay? You know you really need to leave me one to shoot every now and then."

"I'll try to remember that the next time," said Chuck as he walked inside with Casey. "Their leader got away, Mad Max but these people were sent by the Gentle Hand."

"You mean Amy and Augusto. Chuck, I promise if I get them in my crosshairs they won't walk away. I'm sorry if you've got to sit this one out but the General's right your emotions will get in your way."

"John the only think I'm feeling is pissed off. My wife should be here with me and our daughter not a prisoner in the Pampas of Brazil." Casey was about to ask Chuck how he knew where Sarah was when Devon came out.

"Do I need to give anyone one first aid? Oh my God!" said Devon as he saw the carnage in the street. "Bro you did all this?"

"Actually they did to themselves. Casey did run over the one guy in the street."

"And he ruined my new wax job."

"How inconsiderate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole walked into the hotel lobby surveying the surroundings. He familiarized himself with the exits and escape routes. A good spy is always familiar with his surrounds and so Cole took a few minutes to look around before he walked up to the receptionist.

"May I help you," asked the man behind the counter. "Would you like a room or do you have a reservation?"

"No I don't, what I need is information. I'm looking for these people," said Cole as he showed the man pictures of Amy and Augusto.

"I'm sorry but even if I knew them I couldn't tell you. It's against hotel policy for us to give out information on our clients," said the clerk but he didn't sound that convincing.

"Thank you," said Cole as he took out a hundred pound note. "But if they weren't staying here then they wouldn't be clients, now would they?"

"I guess you're right. But like I said I've never seen them," said the clerk as Cole reached for his money but the man grabbed it. "I told the same thing to the lady that's waiting in our bar over there." The clerk pointed Cole in the direction then pocketed his money.

Cole walked into the bar and there sitting in a corner table was Sarah. She saw him as soon as he walked in and she tried to wave him away but he walked over and sat down.

"You shouldn't be here Cole," she said. "You need to go before it's too late. I'm meeting someone here."

"Well, we both know it's not Chuck. I hear they've got him on a short rope back in Burbank and my Chief tried to do the same to me. Carina's been taken…"

"I know that's why I'm here," said Sarah as she kept looking at the entrance. "You need to go before Amy gets here or you'll blow the deal."

"What? You're trading yourself for her?" said Cole as Sarah looked down at the table. "What guarantees did the Hand give?"

"That they'd kill Carina and Zondra if I didn't turn myself over to them. They gave me proof of life so I've got play this out. Go, please I've made my choice, Carina wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself too."

"And Chuck? I bet he doesn't even know about your plan, does he? No he doesn't because if he did he'd be on the first plane down her."

"Chuck is…" Sarah started to say when she was interrupted by Amy and Augusto standing over the top of them.

"Chuck's back home guarding the home front with mommy, while Sarah's ripping a strip across Central and South America looking for us. Cole Barker, Carina's told us so much about you. Well actually that's a lie but since you're here you can come to our engagement party too."

"Leave him out of this," said Sarah as she tried to get up but Gaez pushed her back down. "This is between us. You can let everyone else go you've got me."

"But I can't you guys have got to be my brides maids and Sarah you're going to be my maid of honor. I just had a great idea. Cole I need someone to give me away. You can stand in."

"Believe me I'd like nothing better than give you away or put you away. Where's Carina? I want to see her."

"First of all lay your weapons on the table and Sarah that goes for your knives too. Oh and don't even think about doing anything cute. If we don't check in within the next ten minutes our men have orders to kill them."

"Amy what's this all about? Are you mad at us because you turned and we didn't? Do you think it's our fault that you went to prison?"

"Oh Sarah look at my ring," said Amy. "I bet Chuck didn't give you anything like that and we're going to have a party" screamed Amy with her high pitched voice. "We're going to have a live band and everything. Just wait and see, it's going to be much better than yours."

"I hope yours goes the same way mine did," said Sarah as she smiled at her. "I can't think of anyone who'd deserve it more."

"That's nice of you. Augusto, Love you do have the band lined up?"

"I've been a little busy but I'm working on it. Shall we all go and say hello to everyone else. Your friends are waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Echo Park…

They spent the rest of the night getting cleaners in to remove all biological evidence. On local radio stations it was announced that gang violence had reached all the way to Echo Park as two rival groups had a shootout leaving a number of victims but all gang members. After everything was situated and Casey was gone Chuck brought everyone together.

"Okay Lester, you and Jeff go to the Buy More. Jeff take Lester, go down to Castle and wait for me. There are some things we've got to get done. Lester touch any of Casey's things you'll look worse than the guy they scrapped off the asphalt.

Alex, take all the ladies to the cabin. Ellie and Mom both know the way and I know you'll be safe there. Devon you're coming with me to get our Christmas tree. Morgan, go into the Buy More and cover for us. Tell them there's a bug going around and we all caught it so we won't be able to come to work. I'll use Orange Orange to come and go."

"That'll get Big Mike going. You know he'll set up hand sanitizing stations throughout the store like he did last year. Do you remember what Jeff did with them?"

"Great party mixers," said Jeff as he smiled. "My friend liked them too, Beer."

"Chuck, why don't I come along and help you guys with the tree too," said Morgan. Devon can check out the tops but you need someone to check out the bottoms.

"Okay you guys can look for the tree while I get a couple things done in Castle then we'll go from there."

"But I thought you wanted to wait until Sarah got back," said Ellie. "Chuck you haven't given up after last night."

"Just everyone do what I say," said Chuck as he started for the door but Mary met him before he could get out.

"You never mentioned that you were coming to the cabin," whispered Mary. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"I'm tired of waiting on my hands. My daughter will have her mother home for Christmas. I'm buying the tree today but we'll decorate it when I get back. I have a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A caravan of vehicles left Porto Alegre leaving the city driving out heading towards Parque Elorado with Sarah and Cole on board. Amy and Augusto sat across from them holding hands both smiling contemptuously when Augusto received a text message. Gaez read it, 'Happy to accept you invitation to play at your engagement party, Jeffster'.

"Is something wrong," asked Amy she noticed a puzzled look on his face. "Don't tell me something's gone wrong with the party."

"No, on the contrary we've got a band," said Augusto. "Enrico must've found them. The group is Jeffster. I googled them and it says they played all over Europe and they were adored by both men and women Germany."

"It's a party!" screamed Amy as Sarah smiled suddenly she knew help was on the way.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Across from the Buy More near the tree lot Mad Max skulked around. He lost his men and nearly got caught himself but he could still turn things around if he got one guy. Chuck was high on the Amy and Augusto's list. If he could get him he might just be able to pull this out and get some cash to put together a new crew. According to their surveillance logs this Chuck guy hung around here at the Buy More. All Max needed to do was wait, sooner or later Chuck would come to him then take would be that. As he hashed this out in his head he looked up and Chuck was there.

Morgan went in the Buy More through the front doors while Chuck entered Castle through Orange Orange. Devon went straight to the tree lot to have a look around.

There was Max's window of opportunity. The wounded gazelle had separated itself from the herd. Now all he had to do was use this gazelle as bait.

"You looking for a tree too," asked Devon as Mad Max came up to him. "I'm supposed to pick one out then my brother in law is going to give the okay. What is there to picking a tree you might ask? Go ahead and ask… No I mean it go ahead."

"Okay what is there to picking out a tree?" asked Max as he fidgeted with the Beretta under his jacket.

"I'm glad you asked. First if you're in a tree lot you've decided the first perplexing question. Do you go with real or artificial? Personally, I like to get my tree with roots then give it to the park service afterwards for planting. You have to think about the environment and what kind of world you want to leave for future generations, don't you agree?"

"I guess you're right so I'll opt for a live one too with roots," said Mad Max thinking if Devon kept this up he'd opt for a dead one with a bullet between the eyes.

"I bet you do a lot of gardening am I right? I can tell by your build you're the outdoors type like me. I can usually pick out a person's profession by the way they looked and with those big biceps you do a lot of working out so it was either construction or professional gardening. You look like a guy with a green thumb.

"Yes, I've done some gardening, mainly planting things but I guess you could say I specialize in daises and getting them pushed up."

"Well I that's interesting I've never hear growing flowers described like that but we were talking about trees. Next you need to figure out how tall your tree needs to be. Almost important is to know where it will sit in the room," said Devon as he noticed Max looking around. "Good I can see you thinking. Well are you going to put it in the corner or is it going to stick out in the middle of the floor. Once you've done that then we can go wild and talk about ornaments: large or small, lights fixed or blinking, angel or come. Dude these are important decisions that can make or break Christmas."

Max really wished he had a silencer for this pistol so he could shut Devon up. How someone could rattle on for so long on so little was beyond him. After putting up with this oral barrage he was going to enjoy shooting Chuck. He hoped Devon would hang around so he could shoot him too and finally put an end to his rambling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was having his own problems as he went into work in the form of Big Mike who pulled him aside as soon he walked through the doors.

"Morgan, son I need to talk with you," said Big Mike cornering Morgan. "I think it's about time we had another father son chat.

"Yeah, what is it Big Mike?" said Morgan. "What's on your mind?" Morgan want to add other than my mother and food. "Sure shoot go ahead."

"First of all I want you to know you can feel free to call me Dad, son" said Big Mike smiling. "We're family now."

"No, I don't think so…. So Big Mike what is it? Or is that what you wanted to tell me because if it is I've got work to do," said Morgan as he tried to get away but Big Mike grabbed him.

"Then call me Papi. I know it would make your mother happy and Christmas is near."

"How about I call you Big Mike," said Morgan. "What is it? I've got work to do and we're shorthanded. Chuck and Casey are out with the flu and so I've got Lester and Jeff coming in to cover."

"The flu? Oh good God almighty. T'is the season I guess we need to break out the hand sanitizers. I'll get them up on the walls and in the restrooms but Morgan, you need to talk to that fool Jeff. You got to tell him germx and coke is not a drink they serve at Bennigan's."

"I'll handle Jeff but you haven't told me what you want yet?" Why he asked he had no idea and after Big Mike told him he wished he hadn't.

"I need your advice I'm thinking about getting your momma a negligée from Victoria Secrets and I was wondering if you think she'll like this one," said Big Mike as he held open a catalog. "Now image your momma in this hot number."

"Oh Lord no, brain scar. Oh God get it out of my head. What did I ever do?"

"No, it's not what you'll do, it's what she'll do for me afterwards. Look what time it is, sorry but you can tell me when I get back got to run. I'm meeting you mother at Subways for my midmorning break so we can have a healthy breakfast - flatbread with crispy bacon, egg, melty cheese, juicy tomatoes and spicy jalapeños."

"Let me guess muy caliente, how'd I every guess. I don't want to say anything but it doesn't sound all that healthy to me. You should lose the bacon and cheese then go with egg whites. Think heart healthy Big Mike."

"I'm easing into healthy. You don't expect me to jump right into it. What do you expect me to do, eat those bran muffins of John Casey? Nothing of this world will have anything to do with them. He left them on the table and the rats wouldn't touch them."

"Skip and Fernando ate them."

"Case proven. I'll get those sanitizers up when I get back you know one thing about the flu it proves that it's better to give than receive."

Morgan just shook his head as he made his way down to Castle to find Lester and Jeff working on the mainframe with Chuck supervising. Morgan was beginning the feel a little jealous at them being brought on the team.

"What have you got going Chuck," asked Morgan as he walked in.

"Not now Morgan, I got to make a phone call," said Chuck as he started speaking Russian then walked back into the armory.

"So what are you two guys doing," asked Morgan as Lester and Jeff were working away on the mainframe.

"Not now Morgan we're busy and you wouldn't understand. Can you believe this was right underneath us all this time? Oh, wow. I can't believe we're this close to an actual DU97. Freon-cooled, reconfigurable with modules for cryptanalysis and video processing. She's so beautiful."

"The graphics are cool and everything but Irene Demova still looks better on my IMac with Reteina 5K display."

"Come on guys I don't think you should be screwing around like this," said Morgan as they both looked back at him. "Come on you know what I meant."

"Don't you have a Buy More to manage or something," said Lester. "Q Branch is busy here so can you move along. I think there's a spill that needs to be cleaned up."

"Yeah this is classified, need to know and what you don't know you don't need," said Jeff as Morgan and Lester looked at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that one…. Anyway Chuck is working on landing us a gig in Brazil so we're not going to be able to come into work. Your buddy is arranging transportation for us on a private Jet. I guess Chuck recognizes talent when he sees it. Don't you have some shelves to stock of something?"

"Chuck," yelled Morgan as he walked off to find him. "Chuck… Oh there you are," said Morgan as he walked in the armory.

"Spasibo, thanks" said Chuck as he hung up the phone then turned to Casey's gun collection and took out the Makarov loaded the clip then housed a round. He slipped it upper in his belt behind his jacket then dropped two clips in his jacket pocket. "What is it?"

"You're not coming to the cabin with us, are you? You're taking the two idiots and going after Sarah," said Morgan but Chuck didn't answer. "I want in, take me along too."

"I can't Morgan. Where I'm going… Well it won't be safe and because you're my friend I can't take you. I'm sorry. I'm taking Lester and Jeff because I can use them to slip weapons in with their instruments or they wouldn't be coming along either. Look I don't know how this is going to play out. I've got a plan but there are a lot of variables and I can't look out after you too."

"You don't have to I can take care of myself. Besides you might need the bullet magnet instead of the Boys from Brazil."

"You realize that movie was about kids that were Hitler clones. I don't see how that pertains," said Chuck as he continued getting ready.

"I know but Lester is awfully bossy and talking about a plot twist," said Morgan as Jeff and Lester came running in.

"Chuck we've got it," said Lester. "Our agent you hooked us up with came through and we got the gig. We're playing the engagement party. Come one Lester we need to talk about our repertoire. You can't expect us to get up there and just play anything. We're artists."

"That's right some of Lester's best works are exhibited around the world on some of the finest restroom stall walls. If you go check the middle stall you'll see a perfect likeness of you and Casey engaged…"

"I get the idea and I'll be sure Casey knows who the author of this masterpiece is. He'll have some artistic criticism to make."

"Lester, what's the matter. He's so humble and such a troubled soul." But Lester continued to shake his head. "You want to hold Roscoe? What'd I say?" said Jeff as Lester just walked off going back out front. "See such a troubled soul. Lester wait up."

"Okay whatever, this is going to be a long flight," said Chuck as he shook his head.

"You're not too late I can still come along."

"No Morgan, let's go round up Devon. You're going to help him take the tree home. We'll decorate it when we return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The caravan of SUVs drove down a long gravel road lined by trees that led to a farmhouse next to a barn and stables, a large fazenda outside of the city. Amy had Sarah and Cole taken out then led to the stables where a stall had been transformed into a cell with guards outside. One of the men opened the door then shoved the two of them inside. Sarah tripped and fell as the others helped her up.

"I'm sorry if the conditions are not to your liking but you won't have to worry about that for long. I have people working on other accommodations on Mount Corcovado."

"I hope you dig a few extra graves," said Sarah as she got up.

"If you think anyone is going to come to your rescue, you can forget it. Your Marshal friend is being held by the Serviço Nacional de Informações and the SNI are about to have him and his team deported."

"Amy, go to hell," said Carina as she checked Cole. "Are you okay? You shouldn't have come. Let him go he doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"Oh but he does. He'll explain but guys were going to have a party then we're going to have my wedding. Everything will be like old times just afterwards will be your funerals but Sarah…Well I'm sorry… but well… I was a little upset with you and you did provoke me," said Amy trying to justify what came next.

"What is it Amy? Just spit it out. You're giving me a headache just listening to you so if you don't mind just go away."

"Sure but not until I leave you with this," said Amy as she dropped photos inside the cell. "You ever wondered what happened to… what was his name love?" Amy turned to Augusto.

"Max, Mad Max," said Gaez.

"That's right. You never wondered where Mad Max disappeared to did you? You were following his trail in Mexicali then you came down here after us. Oh I see… you thought we brought him with us. No, we didn't we sent him to Burbank to do some wet work. Chucky doesn't look too well in those photos but I guess when you get shot dead you don't really get a say in what you look like in photos."

"As a friend once said I'm going to tear you limb, from limb, from limb," said Sarah as she dropped to the ground looking at the photos. The girls came round and put their arms around her. "Amy you just signed your own death warrant and if I was supposed to bring you in alive that's out the window now. I'll see you in hell."

"Come on love let's go," said Amy. "These idle threats are becoming boring and we have a party to prepare. So we have the band, good now we need to finish up the guest lists and table assignments."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. There will be a Russian who will be coming representing the Bratva. It's some sort of deal my brother's working out and after everything he's done for us we owe him."

"You're right we'll have his guest sit with us at our table along with the girls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an airport outside of Moscow, Ivan Stenenkov arrived with his entourage, two Captains and four Lieutenants as well as four foot soldiers. They were there to see him off safely but as Ivan went through the metal detector the alarm went off.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me," said the uniform guard. "This won't take long to clear up." Ivan's men went for their weapons. This wasn't supposed to happen, in fact it had been arranged that the metal detector was to be turned off when they went through but it wasn't, why?

"Like the man said this will only take a few minutes to clear up," said Anatoly as he stepped out with men in full body armor and tactical gear. "We can talk here or in Luyanka square. There I won't swear to the outcome."

"You caught me in a good mood. Lead the way I have a plane to catch or is that what you want to talk about?"

"You are a smart man," said Anatoly as he led him into a small interview room. Both sides stood watching outside neither trusting the other.

"Ivan I'll lay it out for you. You're going to cancel your trip to Brazil and you're going to tell your business associate you're going to send a substitute in your stead."

"You know my doctor advised me to go to a warm climate. It seems this weather in Moscow isn't good for my health."

"It could get even worse if someone were to leak to the other Bratva clans that you were making a deal with a foreigner for contract killings so you don't get your hands dirty. It would be enough for them to join forces and go to war with you. Especially, if someone were to die under mysterious circumstances leading back to your contractor in Brazil."

"You wouldn't dare I'm…" Ivan wanted to say protected but Anatoly cut him off.

"Dead you mean and I do believe they'd make an example out of you. It wouldn't be a quick or clean death. You know it's amazing how much you can cut off a person and still keep them alive. You have to wonder if I know about this upcoming deal if the other clans don't already know about it too. Your new friends in Brazil have big mouths my friend and big mouths get people killed. Do you want to be one of them?"

Ivan thought for a bit. Anatoly was right if the FSB knew about it then it wouldn't take much for the other clans to find out. His best bet was to go nowhere near Brazil so he could weather the storm and deny everything. In a certain way Anatoly had done him a favor before he stepped into his own grave and he was right about how the other clans would deal with him. No he couldn't get on that plane.

"Maybe I'll try the Crimean this year. So what do you want me to do," said Ivan as he took a deep sigh. "You mentioned a phone call."

"Yes you can use mine," said Anatoly as he slid him his phone. I want to listen if you don't mind. You can put it on speaker.

The deal was done and the substitute made instead of Ivan Stenenkov, Juri Sheshenko would be meeting Enrico Gaez in Porto Alegre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck materialized inside Orange Orange. The girls were used to it by now so they didn't think anything about it. Morgan followed Chuck still trying to convince him to take him along but Chuck continued to tell him no. Chuck tried to explain that Amy had seen Morgan and that he'd even cooked French toast for them so she'd recognize him right away then they both would be dead.

"Morgan there's no disguising you. We could shave your beard but you'd still have the same face. I can put facial hair on to pass you already have it. I'm sorry but no is no. You can best help me out by staying here and watching over the fort."

"Mad Max is still out there even though we've taken down his men. It doesn't mean he won't regroup. I need to hurry up," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "We ought to break up you go one way I'll go the other. I really don't like this lot."

"They're just trees Chuck. What's up anyway? I thought Charles Carmichael wasn't afraid of anything. Well there were those trees in the Fellowship of the Ring that were scary."

"Ents, they were called Ents and these are hardly Ents. They're too short and they aren't Entings because the Entwives were lost," said Chuck. He couldn't help but think about Sarah.

They split up Morgan going one direction and Chuck going in the other. Chuck couldn't tell Morgan the reason he didn't like this particular tree lot was because this was the lot he saw Sarah gun down Frank Mauser. Chuck walked around looking at the lot as memories came flooding back. It was one of the worse things he'd ever seen Sarah do and it took him a long time to get over it. As he was wandering around he heard voices and he recognized one being Devon's but he didn't recognize the other. Then when he walked out in a clearing he saw him, Mad Max standing next to Devon.

"Crap," said Chuck as he reached behind his back and Max went for his Beretta under his jacket. Max looked like he was going to be quicker but in that moment Morgan stepped out in the clearing.

"Hey, you found him," said Morgan. The bullet magnet worked again.

Morgan drew Max's attention for a second but the second was enough for Chuck to get the first shot off. Max's head popped back as a red dot appeared on his forehead. Chuck stood there with his Makarov still smoking as Max fell backwards on one of the spruces that held his body up and his Beretta dropped to the gravel. Chuck walked over with his pistol at the ready kicking Max's gun away.

"Chuck, dude not cool you killed the landscape guy," said Devon as he checked for vital signs but Max was gone. It didn't escape Chuck that he took Max out at the exact same spot Sarah had taken out Mauser. He didn't like it and he felt sick but he also knew he had to.

"Morgan, go down to Castle and call the people downtown tell them what happened then have them send a cleanup crew. You can let then notify the General."

"Chuck you just killed that dude and it doesn't faze you? Dude you just took a life. It's Christmas time, peace on earth, crap."

"Devon I know what I did, believe me but I also know if I hadn't he would've killed you two. I can give you all kinds of justification but I know what I did… I'm not proud if you want to know. Wait where's his phone maybe I can keep Amy from sending anyone else," said Chuck as he and Morgan search Max's pockets.

"Got it," said Morgan as he pulled it out from his inside pocket. "Now what Chuck? You want to call Amy?"

"Yes and no," he said as he dripped his fingers in Max's blood then smeared it on his head. "This is disgusting. Okay help me move his body," said Chuck as they moved Max over to one side then he got into position leaning up against the tree with the blood splatter behind him. "Morgan, take a picture of me but use the day time setting that will make the image hard to see."

"Okay," said Morgan as he took a few. "You know this is kind of creepy."

"Dude it's not 'kind of' it is creepy. What are you going to do with those? I hope you're not going to post them on Facebook or Instagram."

"No Devon, I'm going to send them to Amy to confirm the kill so she'll think I'm dead and for a while at least not come looking for me or you guys."

"That's pretty smart," said Morgan. "Okay go, I've got this. Chuck go do what you have to do. Devon, come with me."

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Lester and Jeff rode with Chuck to Bob Hope International where they boarded a Lear then took off. They didn't think too much about the fact that Chuck had disappeared as soon as the plane began to roll. Jeffster live from Brazil was all they had on their minds. The hype of the concert and being back on the stage was just too much for them as they chatted about what tunes to play and the arrangements. But after they were in the air and started to unwind, Jeff looked around a sudden realization struck.

"Did we leave Chuck behind," said Jeff as he looked up over the top of the seats like Kilroy. "You know I saw something like this on 'The Twilight Zone'. This guy fell asleep on a plane and when he woke up everyone was gone. He was alone 30,000 feet in the air over the Atlantic. All the other passengers and crew had disappeared. When he walked into the cockpit he discovered the plane was on auto-pilot and almost out of fuel."

"And what happened?" asked Lester trying not to show he was scared. "How'd he rescue himself or did he just wake up. That's it; it was just a dream within a dream."

"I don't know I fell asleep before the end," said Jeff as he shrugged his shoulders. "I ate too many brownies. You don't think they have any brownies on board."

"Brownies! How can you think of food at a time like this? You fell asleep! And you thought about sharing this tale with me knowing full well you didn't know how it ended. Let's go find Chuck," said Lester disgusted as he got up and went forward to the cockpit with Jeff trailing along behind. They walked in but like in Jeff's story the cockpit was empty and the yokes were turning by themselves.

"Oh my God we're going to die," said Lester in high pitched falsetto sounding almost feminine.

"See it's just like that movie. If only I'd seen the end I'd know what to do. Maybe if we go back to our seats and go to sleep when we wake up we'll be back at the Buy More."

"Yeah, yeah you're right, maybe we are asleep… a dream within a dream. I got it! Slap me Jeff. Go ahead I authorize you, slap away as hard as you can," said Lester as he turned his cheek towards Jeff.

"I don't know of this is such a good idea. I'm more a make love not war kind of guy. What if I hurt you? You're my friend. Why don't you ask Roscoe?"

"Roscoe, give me a break. Make love? Tell me how that's been working out for you lately and taking yourself out on a blind date doesn't count. But even there you get turned down."

"I'm saving myself if you have to know. Okay you asked for it," said Jeff. He hauled back and swung but instead of a slap Jeff punched Lester in the face. The punch made a loud pop and Lester went down.

"Ow! That hurt. Don't you know the difference between a slap and a punch?" said Lester as he got up. "I think you knock loose a tooth."

"That's not the only thing loose. What are you two doing up here," said Chuck as he came out of the lavatory. "Go back to your seats. There's a mini bar with free booze and food. Lester, make sure Jeff eats something and not just drink his meals."

"I get it now. Jeff I know what's going on," said Lester as he looked at Chuck strange. "Chuck's asleep and we're in his dream. Jeff slap him."

"Sorry but this is for your own good," said Jeff as he swung. Chuck stepped back dodging the swing as Jeff caught Lester knocking him off his feet to the ground.

"Jeff! Ow! that hurt. You're supposed to slap him not me," said Lester as he rubbed his jaw getting up.

"Lester, Jeff cut out the horse play," said Chuck. "Go sit down or I swear I'll tranq you both and keep you under until we get to Brazil."

"Promises, promises, promises," said Jeff as he and Lester walked to the cabin. Chuck went to the controls to make sure everything was all right and that they were still on course. He was about to enter the Gulf of Mexico then the plan was to follow the coastline then cut back across Columbia to enter Brazil. This was possible because he had taken on extra fuel plus pontoons to make the journey, with any luck late that evening or early the day after he'd be touching down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was standing in the living room kitchen at the Bartowski cabin located in the Angeles National Forest. Stephen picked it for its strategic location. It was far enough from L.A. to go unnoticed but near enough that he could keep an eye on his kids and watch over them without putting them in danger. Being in the cabin was a little too much for Mary knowing this was where her husband spent his last days.

"I find it hard to believe that none of you know where Chuck is," said Beckman looking around the room. "Mary, you of all people should know better."

"Diane enough with the badgering, you know as well as I do where Chuck went. What I want to know is what is the agency going to do to help him." The General looked around the room at the naked tree next to the fireplace then over at Clara and Sam with Ellie, Devon standing behind them then at Alex and Morgan in the kitchen.

"Mary come walk with me if you're up to it," said the General as the two women went outside leaving two men next to the door.

"What do you think that's all about," asked Ellie as Devon put his hands on her shoulders. She reached up and took them; they were as cold as ice. "Are you all right? You've been acting funny since you and Morgan brought the tree. Both of you have, did something happen?"

"What are you talking about? No," said Devon. "Nothing at all, right Morgan. Well we did get the tree so that's something so I guess I can't say nothing because…."

"Oh Devon, you're a terrible liar so spill your cuts what happened. Something did or you wouldn't be acting this way."

"Okay Awesome she's got us, you might as well tell her," said Morgan as he walked over. Both Alex and Devon looked at Morgan like he was crazy because Morgan had already told Alex but they all agreed not to say anything to Ellie about Max.

"When you say tell El you mean tell her everything? I don't know… Clara and Sam are here too. I don't think they should hear. It's about Chuck."

"Oh not fair I want to hear too and Chuck's Sam's father so she has a right to hear. Right cousin?" said Clara protesting.

"Yuck," said Sam raising Mr. Rabbit as she giggled then looked around like she was looking for Chuck then she became quiet when he didn't appear.

"Maybe you two should go in the other room and play on the bed. Clara, Sam is still little and so are you whether you like it or not." Clara started to protest.

"Well truthfully it's not that bad I guess everything considered," said Morgan which caused Alex and Devon to give him another perplexed look. "Awesome is worried they'll kick him out of the Sierra Club if they find out. Right? Your can see it on his face. Well Ellie I'm sorry to tell you this… But you see all the good trees were sold out and I'm ashamed to say… Well I guess Chuck and I pushed Captain Awesome so it wasn't his fault so don't blame Devon but we cut a baby Red wood from the park, right Awesome?"

"A red wood, right a Red wood… yeah you know it's a thousand dollar fine and well that's one less tree to produce oxygen for nature's lungs. She's already wheezing as it is Babe. I don't know how I'm going to show my face up at the next meeting."

"Maybe we can buy a tree and donate it that would even out the damage you guys did. See Clara nothing so do me a favor and take Sam into the other room. I think we need to change someone then dinner ought to be started." Ellie got up and watch Clara and Sam disappear into the other room then she walked over and closed the door.

"See hun nothing to worry about," said Awesome as he wrapped his arms around Ellie but she pushed him away.

"You two must think I'm the village idiot of something if you believe I'd fall for that cockamamie story you two concocted. Morgan next time you should at least take the price tag off the bottom of the tree… A Red wood, really! So I'm asking again what happened." The three of them looked at each other.

"You need to sit down first," said Devon. "It was horrible…"

Meanwhile outside….

Diane and Mary walked to the edge of the clearing far enough away from the cabin as not to be heard and near enough that the General could reach it if she had to. Diane took a deep breath as she looked out at the countryside.

"It's nice here, peaceful…." said the General as she stalled. "But you don't want to hear about that. Okay, our team in country has been expelled," said Beckman. "I need to talk to Chuck to warn him about the hornet's nest he's about to run into."

"And you don't think he doesn't already know? Chuck is like his father and there's nothing that's going to get in between him and getting to Sarah. He'll walk through fire. What happened at the tree lot proved that."

"Right now he'll be our only man on the ground so it's imperative I talk with him. If nothing else I need to tell him what resources we have in the area that he can use."

"Well there might be a way, follow me," said Mary as she went back into the cabin. When they walked in both Mary and Diane realized that they had walked in on something. They didn't need to be spies to notice the looks on everyone's face and how they suddenly got quiet spoke louder than words but now wasn't the time to deal with it.

"If it still works it should be here," said Mary as she placed her hand on a picture of Stephen and her with Ellie and Chuck. A family photo they had taken right before she left on mission one of the last things Stephen asked her to do. A scanner came on and passed a light over her hand. Access granted came on as her print was recognized Stephen left her access even twenty years later. He never gave up that one day she'd return. This was a little overwhelming for Mary but she took a deep breath and worked through it.

"Let me do this, if it works this will contact the Lear. I noticed Chuck used the same modulated frequency bands that his father used with this. It was the way we communicated when I first left before I had to go dark," she said as she cleared her throat. "Well… what this means is this machine and the Lear should be compatible. Now all we have to do is wait for the handshake."

"Good, but Mary can we also use this machine to track him? And if we can, can we also pinpoint his location?"

"Diane, you try and stop him I swear I'll break the connection and then you'll never find him. I'm serious," said Mary and she meant every word.

"Mary, Chuck is our only resource so no I have no intention of stopping him in whatever he decides to do and I mean whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was flying over Bogotá Columbia heading south-east. He sat in the cockpit monitoring the auto-pilot while working on his tablet. From the pilot's seat he hacked into Supermax where he searched for a copy of that Amy and Gaez depositions. Bismarck would've been proud of his editing as he put some final touches before downloading them. Content with his progress he went back into the cabin to grab a quick cup of coffee and to clear his head.

"Chuck, what are you doing back here shouldn't you be up driving the plane or something? What happens if we run into something, like a tree or a mountain? We don't want to end up like Richie Valens and Buddy Holly."

"Lester chill, don't worry Otto's flying," said Jeff. "Right I heard you say Otto the pilot was flying the plane."

"Lester maybe you should feed Jeff some solid food. I just need a cup of coffee then I'm going back up front. Listen when we land you guys need to stay on the plane for a half an hour then get off. There will be a van I've arranged along with some guys who will help you with your instruments. I'll tell you more the nearer we get to landing," said Chuck as he left.

"Say hi to Otto for us," said Jeff. "You should bring him to the concert. Ask him if he wants to see Roscoe?"

"I think flying the plane is a little more important than seeing a dead ferret," said Lester as Chuck disappeared behind the curtain shaking his head.

"Shush, you shouldn't talk about Roscoe like that even dead ferrets can have their feelings hurt and get mad."

"Excuse me, how can a dead ferret get mad? What does it do? It just lies around and does nothing all day."

"Kind of like you."

Chuck went into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat placing his coffee next to him. The first thing he did was to check their position, fuel and temperature gauges. Everything he did since they left was to keep himself busy. He didn't want to think about what he had done. Sure he shot Max because he had to but that didn't help him. He wondered why Sarah hadn't called him. He wondered why she had Kenny call him when she was obviously on the plane with him. What was going on and where was she. Her name was on the list of guests for the party along with the CATS. What did that mean? He closed his eyes for moment trying to get his brain to stop but it didn't want to. Sometime later they crossed into Brazilian air space as the sun set and daylight gave way to night soon the moon would be out. Sarah was still missing and he was missing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CAT squad and Cole were locked away in a stall in the stables used as a prison. Looking out a barred window they could see men going in and out of the main house carrying tables and chairs. Amy hadn't been lying they really were preparing for a party. Sarah wondered if after all this time in prison if Amy hadn't cracked and lost her mind. But she could care less about that as she examined the photos Amy left behind to torment her. She tossed them aside.

"I'm sorry," said Cole as he tried to comfort her. "I know Chuck loved you a lot and I'm sure he did everything he could…"

"Listen this is part of his plan, Chuck's I mean," said Sarah pointing at the photos. "He's coming for us I know it."

"I know that's what you'd like to believe," said Carina, "but I talked with him just before I was taken and he was under orders to stand down. He told me the last he knew you were in Mexico."

"I hate to tell you but that was the same thing I was told by my Chief when he ordered me to take a holiday."

"And yet you ended up here, some holiday," said Sarah. "That band, that's going to play, Jeffster. I know them they are two guys who worked at the Buy More with Chuck. Don't you see this has to be him. It just does so keep your eyes open."

"I don't want to rain on your parade Sarah," said Zondra as she picked up the photos. "But these look awfully real to be fakes. Certainly Amy has verified them or she wouldn't have shown them to us."

"I've seen Chuck do better with Photoshop and that place… Well that's a place he knows I would remember. I almost lost him there… I terminated a Fulcrum agent there in the same way so don't you see there are no such things as coincidences and until I know otherwise Chuck's alive."

"So okay we say he's alive the last time anyone had contact with him he thought you were in Mexico."

"Yes but my partner Marshal Dillon and his posse came with me to Brasilia that's where we were when Amy made contact." Everyone gave her a look. "I know. His first name is Kenny and he was on the prison escort detail when they move Amy and Augusto but he knows we're in Brazil."

"But you said you were with him in Brasilia. You know how far that is from where we're now? And when you went off did you tell your partner you were coming here? I bet you didn't because that's not the way you operate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sarah but what Zondra said was right she had acted like the old her which had been what Amy counted on.

"You know what I mean. You're not a team player at least not on our team. We were friends then you turned on me in a heartbeat. I'm sorry I thought I was over that but it still stings. But I was hoping with Chuck things would be different."

"They are and Zondra, I couldn't or he would've tried to stop me and he'd be here with us right now or dead. I'm done talking," said Sarah as she walked over to the door and checked out the lock to see if she could pick it but it was useless. She had nothing to work with.

"Hey you want to tell me what's really going on between you two," said Carina pulling Sarah in a corner by themselves.

"What are you talking about? Zondra and I are cool. It's just she's such a bitch sometimes and gets under my skin."

"No I'm talking about you and Chuck."

"Between Chuck and me, nothing why? Did he say something? Of course he did, his mother was wounded and he… well he wasn't in any condition to jump when we took off so he had to stay behind."

"He didn't say anything. It's just well … it seemed he was a little… I don't know, down when we talked. What I don't understand is why he still thought you were in Mexico when you guys came to Brazil. It sounded as if you hadn't been in contact with him. What I don't understand is why? Don't try to tell me you didn't have time. It's almost a ten hour flight."

"I had to do things I don't think he'd approve of. You saw that photo and heard what I said about that Fulcrum agent. What I didn't mention was he was unarmed. I executed him to keep Chuck's secret."

"Wow and who knows about this?" asked Carina not that it bothered her which it didn't.

"Just Chuck and you now. I had to he knew Chuck's secret and was going to tell Fulcrum who Chuck was then he would've had to go into witness protection and his life would've been over."

"And then your mission would've been over," said Carina pointing out the obvious, obvious for everyone except Sarah maybe.

"No it had nothing to do with that. Chuck was my asset back then and I had to protect him. I protected him by terminating Frank Mauser, that was the Fulcrum agent's name."

"I'm sure that's the justification you used and you might have been right. But this guy was a high level agent on the Fulcrum food chain or they wouldn't have tried to free him, right?"

"Well yes," said Sarah as she listened to Carina's line of reasoning not sure if she liked it.

"Wouldn't he have been a valuable source of information for the agency on Fulcrum and their activities? You just agreed he was a high level asset but you terminated him with extreme prejudice. Listen, I'm not judging you and if you want to continue justifying it by saying you did it for Chuck go right ahead. But I think the real truth is you did it to protect your relationship with Chuck too and if you deny it… well you're just lying to yourself."

"That's a lot to think about I'm not saying you're wrong or I disagree… It's just I never thought about it like that before."

"And as far as Chuck still being alive, I agree with you. I've seen him do some crazy things for you. How many did they say they sent? Ten or fifteen mercs, we've both seen him take on more. And if they were between you and him I wouldn't want to be them. Let's just say I think he knows you're here and I won't be surprised if I see him walk through that door."

"Thanks I needed to hear that."

"Guys look alive," said Cole. "Amy's walking this way from the big house with three women and guards."

In a little while the door opened and the three women that were with Amy were pushing inside. They cowered in a corner as Guards posted in the doorway just before Amy made her grand appearance.

"These women are seamstresses and will be making all of you dresses for the party. I can't have you showing up in those rags now can I. You could kill them but then I'd have to send for more and really they have no fault other than they're supposed to make you pretty so go gently on them. Guys the party is the day after tomorrow. The band will be here to set up tomorrow then we have a special guest. Isn't it great it's all coming together," said Amy as she looked at them. "Oh such sour looks, can't you be happy for me. I know it's jealousy so I'll over look it."

Now Sarah was sure Amy was crazy.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The flight to Porto Alegre was long and tiring but Chuck didn't have time to be tired. He had set the wheels in motion now he there was just a few missing parts and the trap would be complete. To catch a mouse he knew you needed to build a mouse trap but to catch a spy you needed a plan and he had one. This to borrow one of his father-in-law's quotes was going to be his Mona Lisa. It just had to work because everyone's life lay in the balance.

Chuck was in the middle of his transformation in Juri Sheshenkvo. He had to do his make-up in the cockpit while autopilot held them on course. Sitting in front of the mirror he looked at himself. Before he'd been afraid about what this mission was doing to Sarah. Somehow he thought the old Sarah might takeover. However now looking at himself he was having a hard time recognizing the old Chuck within himself. Things were moving so fast he hadn't processed what had happened in the tree lot.

"One thing for sure," he said to himself, "you aren't the old Chuck." The real question wasn't what this mission was doing to Sarah but what it was doing to him. Making a sigh as he finished his beard he realized that right and wrong no longer had anything to do with it. Now the only thing he was concerned about was getting the job done and he'd do whatever needed to be done to get his Sarah back. By whatever he meant whatever and by any means the tree lot proved what he meant by that.

The monitor flickered in the cockpit as the General came on line. He had expected her call. She was a part of his plan even if she didn't know it yet. There were a few things he needed her to do.

"Good evening General or should I say Good Morning, I'm getting a little confused about the time. It seems like I've been flying forever."

"Funny Chuck…" Beckman began to speak but Chuck cut her off.

"If you're going to tell me to turn around I'm way past the point of no return so you can hold your breath. I'm in contact with tower control at Porto Alegre and should be getting landing instructions soon."

"I have no intention of stopping you. You're our only asset in country. You don't know it but Marshal Dillon and his team where deported. I suspect the Hand reached out so to speak. Anyway I have him and Casey standing by just across the border in Paraguay. There is also a carrier off the coast in international water with a SEAL team waiting for a green light."

"Good. But I can't help pointing out this would've been easier had I been given the go ahead earlier but I will make this work," said Chuck fending hurt feelings but this he calculated would happen.

"Chuck, do support do you need? I see you're going in as a Russian. You know if you keep using that same disguise one of these days someone is going to recognize you."

"Let's just hope today is not that day. As a little FYI Amy and Augusto's depositions were amended with some names added. You issued arrest warrants for them today and they should be processed by now."

"I did and why did I issue them? You know just in case someone like the Attorney General, the Secretary of State or the President should ask."

"They are associates of the Gentle Hand and since they are a terrorist group as well as foreign nationals they fall under the patriot act and indefinite detention. If anyone asks for proof they were cited in Amy and Augusto's depositions even if they didn't sign them they were compiled by them and the names were given as proof of good faith. You can also thank the Gaezs they killed their lawyers so no one other than yourself, Augusto or Amy can contradict the way they're written."

"But they didn't give us anything like that. I'm a little concerned about arresting people who might turn out to be innocent later."

"They aren't innocent that you can take my word on. I'm going to send you a list of guests for Amy and Augusto's engagement party along with the time and location."

"Do I want to know how you got this? I'll have troops ready and the Colonel standing by."

"Tell them to wait for my signal. If they come too soon they'll screw things up. Trust me if everything goes the way I plan Amy and Augusto will turn themselves in voluntarily."

"Sounds like a rabbit out of a hat but I don't have much of a choice. Chuck, there are some people who want to talk to you," said the General as she put Mary on line.

"Charles, Chuck, son I'm not going to give you the mommy misses you speech. Go do what you have to do and remember you're a Bartowski. We don't do things halfway so go bring our girl home. There's someone else who wants to say hi," said Mary as Sam climbed up in her lap.

"Hey, Sweet Pea Daddy loves you."

"Yuck?" said Sam. She sounded confused probably wondering why her father's voice was coming out of this old man.

"Yes Yuck, I promise I'll be back by Christmas with Mommy. I'm sorry I've got to go or I'm going to mess up my disguise."

"Chuck, I need to tell you one thing first. Remember I told you that after a while I learned to put my emotions away. I lied I'm sorry. You never learn how to put away your feelings. It's something that stays with you always but it's also what helps you to be great."

"Trust your heart, your heart never lies," said Chuck as he touched the screen.

"Well we look forward to your call. Good hunting Agent Carmichael. Beckman out.

The last pieces on the chessboard were about to be moved and the Gentle Hand was about to be put in check. Depending if Chuck could elicit the right response he could turn their next move into checkmate. He put on the fasten seat belt sign then prepare the plane for landing. Following tower control instructions, he was soon down on the tarmac and taxied over to a hanger.

"Hey guys," said Chuck waking Jeff and Lester up. "We're here. I've got a group of guys coming for you."

"Who are you," said Jeff as he looked at Chuck in disguise. "See I told you there was another guy on the plane. This is Otto, Otto the pilot do you want to see Roscoe?"

"Will you shut up. You have to excuse my simple minded friend, Mister? I'm sorry I didn't get your name." said Lester as he put his hand out to Chuck.

"Guy's it me Chuck, look I don't have time but there will be some Russians from the consulate that will be coming to help you set up. Let them do whatever they want just go along and do whatever it is you normally do before a concert."

"Well that depends on the current drug laws that are enforced in the country we're in but it usually started with a copious amounts of alcohol. You don't think they could provide us with virgins?"

"Guys I'm counting on you, don't screw this up," said Chuck as he heard a knock at the door. They had already put the ladder up. "I've got to go. Remember just go with the flow."

"My bladder does that all the time," said Jeff. "I wonder if these guys have brownies."

"Oh no you don't that's what got us in this mess to begin with. Jeffster is going brownie free from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enrico and Augusto were waiting next to a black SUV for this Russian to land. They got word from Moscow about a change and that this new guy was supposed to be some sort of Czar in the Russian underworld. Supposedly he was a former KGB, FSB agent who had his hands in most of the illicit goings on in Russian and the heir of Alexei Volkoff so someone not to be taken lightly.

"Boss," said one of their men but both turn. "I'm sorry Mr. Enrico we just got word from the control tower the plane is coming in now."

"Thanks, make sure customs leaves the plane alone and have someone up at the door as soon as it stops rolling."

"So Boss, what else do you have planned," said Augusto. Teasing Enrico about how the men looked to him now as their boss trying to play off a sudden feeling of jealousy.

"The guys are just used to dealing with me now. Don't worry they'll soon be calling you boss too. These things just take time."

"Like getting an audience with the council, I thought sure they'd want to talk to me by now. I know I'm moving too fast. Sorry it's just being cooped up in prison I'm ready to get back in the saddle. By the way thanks for arranging the band."

"I didn't…." Enrico started to speak but his words were drowned out by the sound of the engines of the Lear as it taxied over close to them. "Mr. Blinko," said Enrico as he opened the SUV door. "We need you to act as interpreter for us now."

A middle aged man took off headsets that were designed so he couldn't hear their conversation while they were waiting got out of the vehicle as the ladder went up against the side of the plane. One of Gaez's men went up and knocked on the hatch then a thin elderly man came out. First he handed the man a bag afterwards he walked down the ladder then he was brought over to them. One of the first things they noticed was he walked with a limp and carried a cane.

"Zdrah stu it eh mehn yeh zau voot [Hello my name is ] Mr. Blinko. I will be your interpreter so if there is anything you…" Chuck cut him off.

"Spah see boh, thanks but I don't need anyone if we can speak in English. I prefer to dialogue directly that way Mr. Blinko I won't have to kill you when we're done. No loose ends, I'm sure everyone can understand that." Mr. Blinko turned pale.

"That would be better for us too," said Enrico as he shook Juri's/Chuck's hand then Augusto followed suit. "If you come with us we'll run you out to our fazenda to get settled in."

"I realize there's an engagement party, right for you Mr. Gaez," said Chuck. "I congratulate you. You know for us family is very important."

"I thought in the Bratva women were considered merchandise like domestic animals," said Mr. Blinko as he got some evil looks so he retreated into the back of the vehicle.

"With some Bratva clans it's like that but not for me. My wife is my soulmate and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I mean anything," said Chuck as looked at Augusto.

"I know what you mean," said Augusto as the three of them got into the SUV while Mr. Blinko sat with his headset on.

"I have a small request," said Juri. "I need to meet with your council today before the party. I realize it is late but maybe we could get together for an early breakfast. I'm putting my life in your hands with this deal and I need to know the people behind you are willing to go along with our arrangement or the deal is off."

"I don't know it's rather sudden and not everyone will be there," said Augusto as he looked over at Enrico who didn't look happy.

"Well brother most of the members will be there for your engagement party anyway so I don't see why we can't throw something together before hand. That is if you're not too tired after your long trip."

"Sleep is a luxury for someone in my position and when I do it's with one eye open. Mr. Gaez," said Chuck but Augusto interrupted him.

"Please call me Augusto and you can call him Enrico. If you continue with last names we won't know who you're talking to."

"Good you can call me Juri if you like. Augusto I have a present for you a small token from our organization," said Chuck as he handed him a thumb driver. "Take this, it will give you access to withdraw 250,000 in US dollars. It's in a numbered account in the Caymans just I was told right before I left that the US was looking into some accounts at the same bank. I'm sorry this is embarrassing but I didn't have time to move the monies around so please transfer it to your own account quickly. It would've been rude to come empty handed. If you can make this meeting happen I think both of you'll be pleased.

When they arrived at the fazenda men escorted Juri inside to a room where he could freshen up and get a few hours' sleep. However, instead he turned off the lights in the room then with night vision binoculars he scanned the courtyard. He noticed the stables were heavily guarded which meant that the girls were probably being held there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Chuck left, men from the Russian consulate showed up to help Jeff and Lester. They were sent by Chuck's friend Stefan to help out but they weren't in the most cheerful of moods when the found out they were roadies for an American hippie rock group but they had their orders.

"Hey be careful with the gear," said Lester as one of the men tossed his mixer in the back of the van. "That's a delicate piece you need to treat that like you'd treat you sister. How do you say sister in your language?"

"Dead, which is what you're going to be if you keep it up," said one of the men as he cracked his knuckles. Then he grabbed an amp and tossed it in the back next to the soundboard. "Go ahead say something I dare you.

"No, no just got right ahead. Toss away, I thought Casey was bad," said Lester as he ran to find Jeff. "Jeff, Jeff… Thomas Jefferson Barnes where are you?"

"I'm up here," said Jeff. "And keep it down. Look what I found," said Jeff as he tossed a hand grenade up in the air and caught it. "Kind of makes you want to yell Pineapple doesn't it."

"Where did you get that and stop playing with it. I get it don't you see it's some sort of stage gimmick we toss these out. What do you think about this, we play Live and Let Die then at the end we toss a couple of these out? They smoke and people applaud then some groupie wants my body.

"That's a good idea. What about me? Do you think some groupie will want my body too?"

"For medical research, maybe as a guinea pig."

"I like guinea pigs almost as much as ferrets just the hams on them are awfully small and you really don't get that much bacon. But if you let it go and it comes back you can eat it."

"Hey get out of there," yelled on of their Spetsnaz roadies. "Your gear is all loaded now let's roll," said the man as they all climbed in the van.

"Grab a couple more," whispered Jeff. "They'll be great at the party. This will be as great as what we did for Ellie and Devon's wedding."

"Augh, Lester we set fire to the church man and I'm not sure but I think that's one of the seven deadliest sins. Thou shalt not burn down the house."

"Idiot, do I have to tell you everything, that wasn't one of the deadly sins it was one of the twelve commandments. It comes right after thou shalt not covet your cousin's wife ever if she's fine and offers discounts on Tuesdays."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colonel Casey was standing in a field tent with Kenny as men were running around outside putting together a forward base. Two Black Hawks were sitting nearby ready to take off on a moments' notice. One of the Marine Corporals brought in a coffee pot and poured some for the two of them.

"This is the hard part waiting," said John. "It's easy when crap hits the fan. You shoot, they shoot and you just try not to be the one that gets hit. But this waiting is hard."

"Part of this is my fault if I had kept up with her this wouldn't have happen," said Kenny as he took a sip. "Oh and Corporal thanks."

"Yeah son thanks but we can come and get our own next time. But thanks anyway. Kenny I wouldn't blame myself too much. She went out on her own probably because she had too. You said you were made well she probably didn't want to get you killed. In the field the only person you can trust is yourself. It's good to have a team but sometimes the team just gets in the way. Spies are taught to operate on their own, autonomously if you like, and that's just what she did. So don't beat yourself up.

"Sirs," said the same Corporal knocking then coming into the tent. "There's a General Beckman who wants to talk to both of you in the comms tent. If you follow me I'll take you, they just got it set up."

"Then lead the way," said Casey as he and Kenny followed the young marine through tent city to the comms tent. The cover story was they were participating in a joint operation with Paraguayan Army. But there were no Paraguayan troops in camp.

"Colonel, Marshal I'm just calling to keep you two appraised of the situation at hand. From our satellites we know Agent Carmichael's plane arrived on time and he was met by the Gaez brothers. They took him to a fazenda outside of the city where he's currently located. The satellite image I'm having sent to you so you can plan on how to storm the facility. Also those two other beings, for a lack of a better word, were loaded up into vans along with their musical gear and taken to the fazenda. I wish Chuck had told me he'd asked his friends in Russia for help. A number of eyebrows were raised when Spetsnaz showed up on scene."

"Well I'm not happy with it either," said Casey. "But we were kicked out so he fell back on the only local assets he had available and it does help sell his Russian mob disguise but they're all commies in my book."

"Yes Colonel we're all well aware of your position. We also arrested the men Chuck mentioned who were operating for the Hand. We showed them the deposition even if they were false and they started talking. But our job with the Gentle Hand has just begun." Casey and Kenny smiled at each other. "What is it?"

"Nothing General… Well are your orders the same about taking Amy and Gaez alive? Because you realize what Chuck will do to them if they've hurt Sarah."

"That's why Colonel you've got to get there as soon as you can and make sure he doesn't terminate them. But right now Chuck has got the ball anyway you look at it and there's nothing any of us can do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah looked out the window at the big house. There was activity going on as people showed up and began to move things into a large covered tent outside that had been assembled during the day. The men looked strange in that they didn't look like your normal crew who'd do lights and sound. The way they worked with almost military precision not speaking much just getting things done each man knowing what he was supposed to do and doing it without being told.

Then as she was looking at the big house she thought she saw a flicker of light. The sun was coming up now and lights were coming on as people were stirring about. But then she saw the flicker again. She was about to say something when the door opened up and men with guns walked in with Amy.

"I brought you your clothes to wear for the party. I'm sorry but I don't have enough make-up to go around but we can't have you looking prettier than the bride."

"You're not the bride yet," said Zondra. "If you give me five minutes alone you, we can change this from a wedding to a funeral." Amy took a guard's pistol and shot Zondra in the leg. The gun made a loud bang in the cell almost deafening as the sound echoed off the walls.

"Zondra!" yelled Carina and Sarah as they ran to her. Cole went for Amy but she pointed the pistol at his face.

"I won't try that it I were you," said Amy as she motioned Cole to join them. "See what happens when you piss me off. It's only a flesh wound so stop your babying. Zondra had it coming and so will the rest of you if you piss me off again. Guys we're having a party. Give them some bandages," Amy said to one of the guards then disappeared.

"I swear if she says we're going to have a party one more time I'm going to wring her neck like a chicken."

"And I'll help you."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Chuck heard the gunshot and it was all he could do not to blow cover and jump out the window. But as he was in his moment of near panic there was a knock at his door then a man walked in to tell him that his presence was requested down in the drawing room. Taking a box out of his bag he walked down below and as he thought the governing board of the Gentle Hand had been convened. He was standing in a room with some of the most ruthless men in the world but on the outside they look like middle aged bankers and grandfathers anything but what they actually were.

"Good morning," said one of the men as they greeted him and invited Juri in. "Please come in and join us. We've heard a lot about you and your exploits in Russia but how do you keep order in such a vast country especially now with everything that's going on."

"It's easy, I'm a good dancer," said Chuck as they all laughed. "No joking aside you have to have rules and people have to follow them."

"You're talking about the thief in the law," said one of the men. They were all mesmerized with Juri and his way of speaking. "I've heard about it."

"Yes the vor v zakone. You see I might be the boss but I'm a vor, a thief, as much as any of my brothers in the Bratva. I have to follow the code as well as they do and if I violated it then I'm liable like anyone else. No one is above the code but we're all under it. The message is simple follow the rules and you prosper; you don't, well you understand what happens. So you can see it's easy. Now let's drink to our new friendship," said Juri as he pulled out a bottle of Pyrat Cask 1623.

"It's kind of early," said Augusto looking over at Enrico. "But I guess it's after five In Moscow. Glasses we need glasses."

"Now you're talking, not that was ever a problem," said Juri in passing making sure he was in front of some of the more important board members and loud enough for them to hear him. Juri went around and made sure everyone one of them had a drink including the Gaez brothers. "A toast to Augusto and his future bride that they have a wonderful life together and get everything they deserve."

It was decided that whatever details needed to be ironed out they could be ironed out after the party. In the meantime Enrico and Augusto had to go to see to the final arrangements while Juri stayed with the board. As soon as the Enrico and Augusto left a few of the members approached him.

"When you mention that Augusto didn't have a problem talking, what did you mean exactly?" asked one of the old men with others standing behind him.

"Well I'm sure you know that he and his fiancée were going to give depositions about your activities to the CIA."

"Yes that was the play Enrico used to get Augusto out of prison. It was a bold although expensive move but you have to admire his loyalty to his brother." There was a general consensus behind with head nodding.

"Yes you do, but it seems that Augusto and Amy were in a win win situation. If they hadn't been rescued they could've gone ahead and filed the deposition so what if they had to give up a few of you in doing so. You must've really wanted him back to give up your own." Silence filled the room.

"What are you talking about? Giving up some of our own," said one of the men as they looked around. "That's how the CIA knew about William, Heinz and Colbert?"

"Why yes. You mean to say none of you actually read the depositions they were going to file? I guess they justified what they left behind by saying they had to give up something, a sort of proof of good faith. Here if you want to see a copy I have them on my phone just turn on your blue tooth and you can download them off mine," said Juri as he sat his phone in the middle of the table. "Go right ahead and sync your phones with mine."

"Crap, here are their names that traitor. Colbert was a good friend of mine," said one as he read through the document. "This is incredible that SOB. Naturally he wants to throw a party now."

"I know, begs the question what would they have done if they hadn't been rescued. But you guys are the ones in charge and you trust him so he must be all right. If not I wouldn't be here. Just well… I shouldn't say."

"No go ahead please we're all friends here now. We could use your advice," said another one in a pin stripped suit.

"Well under the vor v zakone we would cut off the offending appendage and hang is round his head then execute him. But my people tend towards the melodramatic but we do get our point across. However, one thing we do require before an execution is a trial."

"Yes Juri's right we need to hold a trial," said one of the old men. "We are the Gentle Hand not some cannibal tribe from the Amazon Rain Forest that eat their young." The man was trying to come up with an analogy that wouldn't offend their guest.

"We can't hold it here with the Gaezs owning the guards. No, we'll go into the city right now while everyone is preparing this party. There we can convene at the Paradise hotel at midday that will give us time to organize everything. Juri, you're welcome to come with us."

"No I'll stay here. I'll abide by whatever verdict you decide after all I am a vor," said Chuck and this he meant. "Besides I organized the music and I really want to hear my song played."

"Very well," said the men thinking something got lost in the translation but Chuck meant every word. They all departed through different exits then drove off trying not to raise suspicion. When Augusto and Enrico asked what was going on they were told that the board was investigating a mole and that it had something to do with how the CIA knew about William, Heinz and Colbert.

"I hope they find whoever it is," said Enrico. He thought they left him out because of the party he was hosting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was still at the cabin with the rest when her aid received a phone call. The General knew from the look on the Major's face that something was going on. He just kept nodding his head and repeated over and over 'are you sure, are you sure'. Even Sam and Clara noticed what he was doing; they looked at each other and giggled. Then finally he hung up and just stood there looking at his phone.

"Well man, are you going to speak up or are you going to make us guess," said the General. She'd been up most of the night and wasn't in the mood.

"That was cryptology back at Langley, Agent Carmichael began transmitting cloned cell phone data a little while ago. We have the cell phone data from about ten different phones. You're not going to believe this but they're from the Gentle Hand council. I don't know how Agent Carmichael did it but we've got them ma'am, we know who they are and we have all their contacts too."

"I want international warrants prepared for their immediate arrest. This time we're really are going to cut off both hands. Is there any word on Chuck?"

"No he went dark after the transmission but there was a series of accounts that were flagged in the Caymans after a money deposit from one of his accounts. We're moving now to freeze the assets which have turned out to be substantial. It looks like he cut their purse strings too."

"We know their leaders and we have their money. We don't need Augusto or Amy anymore. Get the word to Colonel Casey we no longer need to take them…," the General began to say alive but caught herself when she looked down at Clara and Sam looking back at her. "Just tell the Colonel my last order about taking Amy and Augusto has been rescinded. Clara do you want something?"

"Mom wants to know if you want some pancakes. They're good, right Sam" said Clara. And Sam held up Mr. Rabbit and giggled. "You're a General. How do you get to be a General?"

"Well it's not easy. You have to finish school go to the academy or university, join one of the armed forces get a commission then after years of hard work you get promoted to General. I know that's hard to understand…"

"So you must be really old, older than my grandma?"

"Girls leave the General alone and go play you've had your breakfast," said Mary as she tried to keep from laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. They called you old too. Old can you believe that," said the General as she went over with Mary to the table.

"Personally I prefer the word 'vintage' myself.

"Well let me eat these pancakes before they become vintage so I can add some more vintage on my hips. Christ, can't you put at least one ornament on that tree, it looks so pathetic."

"Chuck said that he wanted Sarah to help decorate so we wait. I have plan B, I'm going to take Devon to the tree lot and get another smaller one for the kids."

"Speaking of plan Bartowski," said the General, "In a few hours this should all be done and over. You over heard what Chuck just did. Once he's secured the hostages he'll signal and we can move in. He's done good work even if he's bullheaded but I guess that's a family trait."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Mary as she picked up a fork and stole a bite.

"It means you're supposed to be resting up. We've got time and I can leave you in charge. I'll run with your son in law to get that tree."

"But I don't want…"

"Did I ask you what you wanted? I'm ordering you to rest and at least for once can you follow orders and try at least let me pretend I'm in charge and stop stealing my pancakes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked out into the covered garden where the band was finishing setting up as a line of limousines departed kicking up dust. The dust cloud quickly disappeared as Chuck observed the Gaez brothers standing looking perplexed as the motorcade disappeared from sight but there was no sign of Amy. He could only guess that she was getting ready.

"Mr. Sheshenkov," said one of the men from the consulate. "Your group is set up and ready to go." As the man talked with Chuck he passed him something that looked like an IPod shuffle with a red button and rotatory dial.

"Spah see boh, thanks," said Chuck as he took it. "Tell Stefan I owe him."

"My men and I would like to stay but we've got orders from the consulate not to get involved in any armed conflict. I'm sorry because it looks like you're going to have some fun."

"Thanks you've done enough and I understand. I have a General who likes to think she's in charge but you can't risk your diplomatic status. Besides I've got my team in place."

"Those two," said the man as they both looked over at Jeff and Lester. Lester was playing an air guitar and Jeff was answering phones that weren't ringing.

"I know their looks are disarming. You should see them behind a computer and you'd be surprised what damage they can do."

"I'll have to take your word on that," said the man as he shook his head. "Well, we've got to go. I'm taking our men and pulling out heading back into town. Oo dah chee, Good luck."

"Dasvidaniya spah see boh, said Chuck as he offer the man his hand and they shook. Chuck watched the Russians get back in their van then leave. He continued to walk the grounds trying to think of a way to wander over to the stables. As he was about to just stroll over and see how close he could get Augusto came up behind him.

"I hear you're the one responsible for this," said Augusto. Chuck thought for sure that was it he'd been found out and the game was over. "You're the one that organized the band."

"Oh… the band that's what you… oh yes, I'm the one to blame," said Chuck as he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "I read in the invitation that your fiancée posted there would be live music but the band was still TBD so I grabbed them up."

"By grabbed them up what do you mean?"

"I had a van drive up with a few of my men. We had a nice chat and they came. I am a reasonable man but I won't take no for an answer. Do you do a lot of riding?" said Chuck pointing over at the stables. He was still trying to get over in there.

"When the opportunity arises but I'm out of practice. I think you can understand why. For now we're using it as a staging area for the party. Is everything okay with our arrangements? I'm asking because the council members left in a hurry."

"As far as I know yes, I don't know what was going on other than they invited me to come along with them but I told them I was your houseguest. Hospitality is important in the Bratva, once you've been indoctrinated as a vor you're under the vor v zakone which implies certain responsibilities. For example respect for one's host and his offer of hospitality even when you'd like to carve out his eyes with a spoon and feed them to a dog."

"You've never actually… well you know…" said Augusto trying to find out if Juri was speaking from experience or what.

"There are some things one should never repeat. However, I will tell you the famous Columbian necktie is physically impossible. I tried it and it just gets messy. Well it's almost time," said Chuck. "We should think about getting ready. I don't want your woman blaming me for you're being late or she might carve my eyes out." They both laughed as Augusto agreed.

"Let me walk you back inside," said Augusto as he headed back inside.

"No, I want to go talk to the band and give them a little personal incentive to play well if you know what I mean."

"They're your people but I need them alive for the party."

"I'll remember that," said Juri/Chuck as he went to find Lester and Jeff. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at the stables thinking that this was going to be over soon but for now he had to keep his game face on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Devon and the General pulled up at the tree lot she'd had it emptied of customers so they'd be by themselves. She guided Captain Awesome through the lot purposefully in circles until she took him to the place she wanted. She brought him to the spot where the incident took place.

"But this is…" Devon started to speak then he stopped. He just didn't know what to say it was as if this place robbed him of his voice and his breath.

"Yes this is where it happened," said the General. "I know this can be hard for a civilian to understand."

"That's what Sarah called us, civilians. General I'm glad I'm a civilian because this is… well I took an oath to preserve life and this… well I don't know what this is."

"Devon as much as you took an oath so did we which is to protect and defend. That was what Chuck was doing. He was defending you and Grimes although I sometimes wonder why," said the General as she caught his look. "I'm sorry this is nothing to joke about. You're alive and Max is dead, I don't think you would like to change that. We are burdened with Solomon's dilemma to save life sometimes we have to take a life. Chuck tries to save everyone but that's not always possible. Right there," said the General as pointed at the spot, "is a case in point. Look around you. What do you see?"

"Trees, lots of trees. Why?"

"Chuck could've ducked behind one of them then retreated to cover as he activated his tracker. We would've sent aid to assist him and he would've walked away unharmed but you and Grimes most likely would be dead. Max would've killed you or used you as a hostage to get away then killed you."

"That's just plan insane. I'm sorry I'm having a hard time believing you; no sane person would act like that. It just doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't make sense at all but there are people who think only of suppressing others to their will. I know it sounds crazy. How can an organization like the Gentle Hand exist that makes its money by assassinating people? Yes it's crazy and insane but never the less they exist as well as have a flourishing market."

"I wish I could take my wife and my daughter back to Chicago. Forget about all this, about Chuck, you and this spy world. It's just not safe." Finally Devon spoke what he was really thinking.

"Neither is crossing the street but people do it all the time. I won't lie to you, some people never make it across but the vast majority do. Our mission is to make sure as many people as possible cross the street safely and to do that sometimes we have to put ourselves in harm's way or we have to stop an insane motorist by whatever means possible."

"The world you're describing is crazy."

"It's the world we all live in and I'm sorry for you but you've had a glimpse past the veneer. It's always been with us just most don't see it but just because you don't see the chair in the shadows doesn't mean it won't hurt when you bump into it. Think about what I've said and now let's find that tree. I'd say we want one about three feet tall that should give Clara plenty to work on top and plenty for Sam to take off on the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck found Lester and Jeff on a stage that had been put together for them under the covered area. Men in white coats were busy working around them putting the final touches on the tables. There was a maître of sorts checking the silverware and crystal going from table to table. This was all being done under the ever present and watchful eyes of armed guards.

"Hey mister you don't belong here," said Jeff. "We don't have time for autographs but if you brought some brownies we could make an exception."

"Idiot! I told you we're brownie free. Go find some cheap booze but first we need to finish doing our sound check. Do, do rei, me, fa…" sang Lester. Suddenly there was a loud squeal of feedback from the amps and some of the crystal shattered on the tables.

"Well I never," said the maître throwing his hand towel on the ground then running off in a huff to get someone to clean it up and replace the broken glasses.

"Jeffrey, what have I told you that it's not the size of the instrument that matters, but how much and how long and how often your mother catches you playing? You know who can fix that amp in two seconds? Chuck."

"Chuck is undercover," said Juri/Chuck. "Just dial back the volume a little and you should be good to go. What are those?" Chuck saw three percussion grenades in Lester's guitar case.

"Those are stage effects. Cool… you know like when we play Deep Purple, Smoke on the Water we toss a couple of these babies out for that smoke filled effect."

"Can I remind you that the song is about some idiot who shot a flare gun and burnt the place down? You see those nice men carrying those very big guns. I don't think they'd take too kindly. Please guys just knock 'em dead," said Chuck, which would be where everyone would be if things went south.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just over the border in Paraguay

"Colonel Casey," yelled a Lance Corporal as he came running in on him as he was going over strategy with the MEU Commander and Kenny. "Excuse me sirs," said the man as he hesitated seeing his boss with the Colonel.

"What is it man? Go ahead and speak."

"It's Agent Carmichael he's activated his tracker. We've got a fix on his position."

"That's the sign get everyone in the choppers we're going in," said Casey as he grabbed gear and Kenny.

"There won't be much cover, the land is flat and open so they'll see us way before we get close enough to do anything," said the MEU commander. "I wish we had a drone to make a strike to knock them off balance."

"I agree but our man on ground will be taking care of that." said Casey as he boarded the chopper. The rotators were turning already and within minutes they were at tree top level heading full speed north east. The MEU Commander was right the Pampas was a vast plain with only a couple small hills and few trees, mainly grassland so a surprise attack was out of the question.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was in his room looking in the mirror going over his disguise one last time. He prepared himself mentally for this final performance. Playing Perchik never came in so handy as now. Pieces had been moved around on the board now the trap was set. He tied his bow tie five times and it just never came out right. If Sarah were there she'd know how to fix it but she wasn't and he had to do this on his own. That was at least what he repeated to himself. He slipped his Makarov in his belt behind his back then he took a small NAA Guardian slipping it in his jacket pocket. He felt a little like Casey carrying around all that firepower. Doing one last check in the mirror he was good to go. He couldn't figure out what was wrong he should be happy that this was about over but something still bothered him.

Across the yard and past the parking lot Sarah and Carina were helping Zondra who after being shot wasn't in the best of moods.

"I can get dressed by myself," said Zondra. "This isn't the first time I've been shot. Jesus why did that seamstress had to make this dress so tight?"

"Will you let us help you and stop you whining? It will go a lot faster and you won't be so… Well you," said Sarah as Cole laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Just keep looking the other way eyes front love boy and Sarah I still don't see any Chuck."

"He's here I know he is I can feel him. Did you hear the band practice?"

"How could we not, the last time I heard something like that it was coming from a black site interrogation center and I think electricity was involved."

"That was Jeff and Lester if they're here there has to be a reason. Beckman had Lester in custody when we left so…"

"So either he escaped which sure seems the trend nowadays or Beckman sent him and that other guy with Chuck. I hope you're right because we're about to find out," said Zondra as the door opened and guards came to escort them to the party.

As they walked across the green they looked around to count guards and check out armament. This could be their opportunity to turn the tide. The only problem was Zondra was limping so whatever they did someone was going to have to carry her. They finally arrived at the covered area and were taken to their seats at the head table sitting to Amy's right. Augusto was to her left and next to him his brother Enrico. Being tastefully late Juri walked in. He hesitated when he saw Sarah and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He nodded then walked up to Cole.

"I bet you don't remember me," said Chuck as he hit Cole with his cane then jumped on him strangling him with his bare hands. "Jacket pocket," Chuck whisper as men came to pull him off. Cole looked puzzled but found the NAA Guardian pistol he hid in his jacket as he got up coughing.

"Juri, what are you doing?" said Augusto surprised at Juri's strength and agility. He was not the old feeble man he pretended to be.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck as he shook off the men restraining him. "I'm in control. I'm okay. I apologize… Agent Cole can explain, this is not our first encounter and the reason I'm limping is because of him. So my emotions got the best of me… Again I'm sorry. I see you've also invited Mrs. Carmichael. Her husband has been meddling in my affairs for a while."

"They're our guests… well let's say they're here like you brought the band but without the small talk in the middle."

"Juri, you wouldn't be here if my husband were here," said Sarah as she and Carina helped Cole. Carina looked up at Chuck then at Sarah smiling. Chuck activated his tracking device then sat down next to Enrico.

"You people are full of surprises," said Juri. "And might I add the future Mrs. Gaez looks quiet radiant this afternoon."

"Folks it's a party," screamed Amy. Jeffster began playing starting off with some ZZ top Sharped Dressed Man then eased into so dance music. The party started rolling in full swing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman had a remote command center setup at the cabin to watch events unfold. She had been notified the same time Casey was when Chuck's tracker went off. She immediately had a satellite repositioned over head to get a better picture of what was going on and what she saw disturbed her.

"Get me Colonel Casey on the horn right away," said the General as she began wringing her hands afraid of another Iran Hostage rescue attempt disaster.

"General, the Colonel is on the line," said her aid as he handed her a headset. She put it on and adjusted the mic.

"Colonel we have a problem an armed convoy just left the city heading towards Chuck's location. The convoy is made up of two Agrale Marruá mounted with Browning M2s and three Land Rover Defenders. From an IR scan I'm counting twenty-two or three paramilitary."

"Is Chuck's cover blown or do they know we're coming? Can you see any unusual activity at the fazenda?"

"No everything seems to be normal and IR scan shows a large crowd under a large cover tent next to the manor house."

"Do you want us to abort General," asked the MEU Commander. "That's protocol if the landing area has been compromised. I'm sorry Colonel the mission, this mission needs to be scrubbed. We'll be sitting ducks until we could get our troops deployed."

"Wait a minute we don't know if this is a friendly or hostile formation coming and the activity at the landing site is normal. There's nothing to indicate our mission has been compromised. I understand what you're saying about watching out for your men and I commend you for it but there's a time to be cautious and a time for action. Now we need action. Let's make a compromise; I'll take one bird in with troops. We'll secure the landing area for the rest of you."

"It's your neck but I'll ask for volunteers. We'll land and divide up but Colonel you're responsible for my men and I want them all back."

"If this goes sideways one good thing is I won't have to listen to you say I told you so. Let's do this. General is this agreeable to you?"

"The MEU Commander is in charge in the field so if it's okay by him then it's okay by me. Keep me advised. Beckman out.

"John, I'd like to come along with you," said Kenny. "I can handle myself and I've done these kinds of drops on narco traffickers."

"I can't stop you. I just hope you've got your life insurance policy paid up to date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat at the table watching over everything unfold calculating how long it would take the council to meet then put in action their ruling. He started looking around the room and watching the guards for any telltale sign. Lester was doing his version of Sheena Easton's for Your Eyes Only and Chuck just had enough. He signaled the maître to serve everyone at his table from the bottle he brought.

"A toast to Amy and Augusto that married life brings them everything they deserve," said Chuck as he downed his shot then threw his glass on the ground to break it.

"Thank you Juri you know I was thinking after the wedding I can give you Cole to do with as you like. A good will gesture from business associates."

"A good will gesture Augusto. I've got one I hope you don't mind me asking, I'd like to ask one of your guests to dance." Chuck didn't wait to hear Augusto's answer. He had been separated from Sarah long enough and now nothing was going to get in his way. He walked straight over to her and put out his hand. The guard behind her stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Chuck flashed. He rolled under the man's arm popping off his hand then went straight for the man's throat grabbing hold cutting off oxygen and blood. It happened so quickly no one but the people at the head table knew what happened.

"Juri go ahead and dance. I'd prefer not to deal with a dead body at my engagement party," said Augusto coming up from behind him.

"I let you and your friend touch me before because I was in the wrong but this time is rude. If we were in my country that hand of yours would be mine now and I'd have you wearing it like a necklace but this is a festive occasion." Chuck let him up then offered Sarah his hand again. "Mrs. Carmichael I hear your husband is a good dancer you can tell me how I measure up."

"I'd like not to but if I have to," said Sarah. She still took Juri's hand and went out to the dance floor. In the background Jeffster began playing Golden Eye as Lester became a reasonable Tina Turner lookalike.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Sarah whispered in his ear. "You're going to blow your cover. We shouldn't be dancing and what about your limp Juri."

"I don't care and if you listen to the words of the song it says I'm tired of being left behind. I'm taking you all out of here."

"Chuck we've got a mission or I've got one I supposed…" Chuck cut her off.

"I know what you're supposed to do and I know what I'm doing, I'm taking my wife home," said Chuck. He noticed activity among the guards near the door as new ones substituted the old ones. Pieces on the chessboard were moving quickly now and he had to ride the wave or risked getting drowned.

Back at the table….

"Juri's limp seems to have healed," said Amy. "Sarah didn't seem to argue very much against going dancing with someone who was supposedly her and her husband's arch enemy."

"What are you saying love? He's not who he says he is? Enrico got a call from his Russian contact who vouched for him."

"I don't know… I just don't know. The Sarah I knew would've taken a beating before she'd gone out on that dance floor. The only person she'd dance with would be… my God Chuck!"

"Chuck, you're cover's blown," yelled Carina as guards started to move behind Amy and the Gaezs. Chuck pulled out his Makarov tossing it to Sarah.

"Pineapple," yelled Chuck as Jeff tossed Chuck a guitar case with an HK MP5KA4. "Play it!" Jeffster started playing Live and Let Die.

"Really a fight theme song Chuck," said Sarah as Chuck started taking off his make-up. He handed Sarah the HK then walked up to face Amy and the Gaezs holding a switch in his hand.

"You might recognize this as a dead man's switch. I take my finger off this button and the room goes boom. You see under the tables are charges I had installed," said Chuck but he saw they weren't buying it. "A small demonstration is needed I see." He turned the ring with a finger then pressed in as small charge went off close to the door at a vacant table. "Now I think I have your attention."

"You're not going to get out of here. My men have this place surrounded and in a little while they will be coming through that entrance."

"I hate to tell you but your men probably have either turned or are dead. You see the council has issued a kill order on all of you if you doubt me ask the guards by the door." As Chuck mentioned them they raised their weapons to fire but Sarah took them out. "I hope you see the irony in this that we have to protect you from your own people."

"What did you do?" Suddenly automatic fire opened up outside the tent as the two Agrale Marruás opened fire with their Browning M2s

"Jeff throw me those grenades," yelled Chuck. Jeff tossed them to him then he looked at them and flashed. He pulled the pin with his teeth then as soon as the browning made a hole large enough he threw one. There was a loud explosion and one gun went silent. He could see the other one was pulling back to get out of range so they had a small window of opportunity.

"If you want to live follow me. Enrico carry Zondra, Cole cover the rear Jeff and Lester please try and keep up." Chuck led them out of the tent then exploded it. The flames and smoke provided them enough cover to get to the main house.

"Can you tell me what's going on now," said Amy. She drew a pistol and pointed it at Chuck. "You ruined my party."

"Put it away," said Sarah as she put the barrel of her pistol to the back of Amy's head. "I have some payback coming." Armor piecing rounds started ripping through the walls.

"Down," yelled Chuck as he dove on top of Sarah and Amy rounds cut through just above them. Chuck held them down as broken glass, mortar and wood fell on top of him. There was another explosion outside and the gun went silent. Casey had arrived in time.

"Stay down Sarah let me check to see what's going on," said Chuck as he helped Amy up then took her off with Augusto and Enrico Gaez. When Sarah got up she was coughing as Cole and Carina came looking for her.

"Are you okay?" asked Cole as he fanned to clear the smoke. Lester and Jeff walked in the room covered with dust.

"Wow talking about bring down the house. This is way too cool. Oh crap Roscoe! I lost Roscoe in the confusion."

"Well, it's got to be free," said Lester as he patted Jeff on the back. "And if it comes back you can eat it Jeff."

"Zondra, how's Zondra," asked Sarah. "Is she all right?"

"Yeah she's in the other room we left her leaning up against a fire place. But where's Chuck? Where's Amy and the Gaezs I thought I saw them with you guys?"

"They were right here. Chuck was with me then he told me to stay down that he'd be right back. Please no, they didn't take him," said Sarah as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Taken? Who got taken," said Chuck as he walked in from another room covered with dust. Sarah ran over to him and threw her arms around him kissing him.

"Yuck I should've known what you two would be up to," said Casey as he walked in the room. "At least this time you let me scratch my finger. Where are the prisoners?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they escaped," said Chuck. "It was kind of hard to keep up with them and not get shot." Sarah gave him a look.

"What I don't understand is what did the Gentle Hand turn against them? They broke them out of prison then do this?"

"That would be my fault I added an addendum to their depositions that named names and implied if they hadn't been rescued then they would've spilt their guts. The elders couldn't tolerate a traitor among them. Casey I had a toast with the council at the end of the meeting."

"Good for you and I could use one too. But I'm still trying to understand how you let Amy and the Gaezs get away?"

"Well you can pick up the council because I put microbots in the rum. If you use a tracking satellite you can just go and pick them up. They can't hide from you."

"Cool. I'll let Beckman know she's going to have kittens when she finds out. By the way she's been staying at your cabin since you left. She won't admit it but she wanted to make sure everyone one was safe especially after the incident."

"Well I've got to arrange for a return flight and face the music," said Cole. "John, can you find us a ride into town that is Carina if you want to come home with me?"

"Do you even have to ask," said Carina. "I don't care what Sir Reginald says. You're my hero. You came for me and I'm going to show you how much I appreciate.

"If you need a band Jeffster is free and ready to rock," said Lester. "Wimbledon, Buckingham palace we can work you guys into our schedule."

"Yeah, especially if you've got brownies I like brownies. Has anyone seen Roscoe?"

"Beckman's been staying at the cabin since the incident? Chuck, what's Casey talking about. My God those pictures, Amy did send a wet team after everyone."

"It was nothing, a few guys and we took care of the team before anyone got hurt. John ran over one guy with his Crown Vic."

"Yeah, ruined my wax job but I hear we've finally taken off the training wheels and moved up to the big league."

"What are you taking about?" asked Sarah as she looked at Chuck and Casey. Chuck shook his head for Casey to be quiet.

"We need to get to the airport. Cole, let's take one of the rovers I'll drive. Casey, you can bring Lester and Jeff back with you. Oh crap Zondra, we forgot about Zondra." They went to the room they had left her to find her engaged in conversation with Kenny.

"I think she's in good hands," said Sarah. "Let's go home we've got a tree to get or have you already gotten it." Chuck explained how he had Devon and Morgan buy the tree when he left as they drove to the airport.

"We'll decorate it as soon as we get back," he said as they climbed on board. He got permission to take off and they were soon in the air heading back to Burbank. Sarah went in the back and got cleaned up then she walked back to the cockpit.

"Chuck we're in the air so we can talk. There's something I need to confess when Kenny called you I was with him. I'm sorry but I just couldn't talk to you then I was… well I wasn't… Chuck. Chuck?" When she got inside she found he had the plane on autopilot and he was sound asleep. There was no telling how long he'd gone without sleep now he could finally relax and he was out to the world. She walked over and kissed him then sat down next to him. Chuck was exhausted he slept almost the whole way back waking up only when he heard tower control over the radio in the cockpit.

"I guess I was more tired than I realized," said Chuck as he realized where they were. "What have I missed? Has Diane yelled yet?"

"Yes the General was happy and angry at the same time," said Sarah as she reached over and took his hand. "Hey are we all good?"

"Sure, why shouldn't we be?" said Chuck as he answered tower control getting their landing instructions looking back over at her.

"You know I'm a spy too and that…" She started to say was a real all good but he cut her off.

"Please not now, yes we need to talk but not now. Let's get us down first there are people who want to see you."

They landed at Bob Hope and taxied over to their hangar where they shut everything down then deplaned. Sarah thought Chuck was too quiet and she wondered if he wasn't mad at her. Hoping for friendly faces Chuck debarked but instead was met by General Beckman.

"Everyone is still at the cabin so I offered to give you two a ride there and you can debrief me with what happened along the way. Colonel Casey briefed me about the microbots, good work we're rounding the council up for the Gentle Hand as we speak. Do you have any idea where Amy and the Gaezs ran off to?"

"Not a one but I have a feeling in a couple of weeks they'll be turning themselves in at Supermax so I wouldn't expend too much agency resources looking for them."

"How do you… I don't want to know," said the General. "Let's just get you two out to the cabin with the rest. They're waiting."

"If you don't mind General can we run by the Buy More first I need to take Sarah somewhere before we go to the cabin. It's important or I wouldn't ask."

"Chuck, are you sure? I'd recommend doing this after Christmas. But the decision is yours," said the General as she had her driver make the detour.

"What's going on? Chuck, why are we going to the Buy More? Chuck you're scaring me and I don't get scared."

"We're not going to the Buy More," said Chuck as the pulled in front of the tree lot. He got out then helped her out.

"Agent Carmichael I'll be waiting when you come out. Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late we can just go on out…" Chuck closed the door then led Sarah into the lot.

"I know this place. Chuck this is where I killed Mauser and almost lost you. Chuck what's going on? Is it because I didn't call you? I was with Kenny when he called you. I couldn't talk to you because well I was acting like my old self and I… Well I knew you wouldn't approve and..."

"Shush, I know you were and I know what you did but you don't know what happened to me. Sarah it happened there," said Chuck as he pointed to the spot where she had killed Mauser.

"Right I killed Mauser there. I'm sorry…"

"No I killed Mad Max there one round through the head. We drew I was faster. Actually Morgan saved me he distracted Max for a second but that was the second I needed. It was… well not like the movies. Sarah can you still love me? Who am I?"

"What? Of course I can. You're my love," she said as she hugged him. "You came for me and you let Amy and Augusto go. Don't deny it, I knew you were lying when you told Casey you didn't know where they were and now what you told Beckman."

"Yes, in the end they did what they did because they were in love and wanted to get married. Could I deny them that? They will turn themselves in with Enrico in two weeks if they're still alive. There's a hit out on them so the safest place for them right now is in Supermax. I figured they could use the time for a honeymoon and if they don't turn themselves in I slipped them some microbots that have a delayed activation."

"I love you Charles Bartowski," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"I love you too. Let's go we've got a tree to decorate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On an average 36,000 people die each year from complications relate to the common cold but this new cold that was coming was far more deadly. Events where unfolding in Russia that would call team Bartowski to action once more and this time they'd need more than bed rest and hot toddy.

Continued in Chuck vs The Cold


End file.
